Estoy aquí contigo
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Un error lleva a Juvia a demostrar lo fuerte que es y el poder salir adelante sola. Un trato que Silver le propone a Gray lo hará darse cuenta de todo lo que faltaba en su vida, de todo lo que sobra y de lo más importante que los necesitaba a ellos dos. -¿Entonces aceptas o no Juvia?
1. ¿Embarazada?

**Hola hermosuras un nuevo fic, espero que les guste. Es algo raro pero se me ocurrió anoche mientras dormía. :D gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Juvia! Ya cumpliste 18 y ni siquiera los celebraste.<p>

-Juvia no quiere salir Lucy, quiere estar en su casa viendo el maratón de The Walking Death –Su amiga rubia le regalo una mirada de reproche y la haló violentamente de la cama para que saliera con ella.

-¿Hace cuánto no tienes sexo?

-Lucy-san –su voz sonó molesta y totalmente sonrojada.

-Solo responde.

-Hace un año –Maculló y la rubia se sorprendió demasiado, eso para ella era un pecado, ¿No tener sexo en todo un año? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por la cabeza de la peli azul?

-Juvia necesitas un mantenimiento urgente, tu zona intima debe tener telarañas, no quiero que te conviertas en una monja por favor.

-No seas exagerada y ahora por eso Juvia no saldrá contigo.

-¿Quién fue el último? ¿Rogue? ¿Jellal? ¿Gajeel? No ya sé ¿Bora?

-¡Lucy! –su tonó de enojo volvió a aparecer y habló mirándola a los ojos.

-Jellal es el primo de Juvia, jamás pasaría además hace millones de años no lo ve, Gajeel es su mejor amigo nunca tendría sexo con él y ahora está en Inglaterra estudiando y Bora ni siquiera vale la pena para un mal pensamiento.

-¿Nunca tuviste sexo con Bora?

-No claro que no y de solo pensarlo le llega un escalofrió a todo su cuerpo.

-Entonces el último que te probó fue Rogue.

-La verdad el último que estuvo con Juvia fue Natsu-san –la chica salió corriendo sin poder aguantar la risa que estaba sintiendo -¡Perra ahora si no vamos te matare! –así era su relación, iban de broma en broma y se querían demasiado.

-¡No olvides depilarte! ¡Debe haber toda una selva allá abajo!

-¡Cállate, tonta! –la chica salió del baño totalmente arreglada pero la rubia la miro con desesperación.

-Esa ropa no dice ten sexo salvaje conmigo, dice llévame a la iglesia quiero rezar –la jovencita se vio de arriba abajo y dejo que Lucy le pasará un vestido demasiado cortico para su gusto. –La chicas salieron del departamento y abordaron el Lamborghini de la peli azul, se fueron directo al bar y entraron llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Niños ricos por doquier y lo plásticos salía a flote con tan solo una mirada, no había necesidad de hablar todos eran unos malditos superficiales.

-Hola amor –Lucy gritó desde la entrada del bar llamando la atención de un peli rosado que tenía un excelente oído, Juvia se acercó detrás de ella y sus sentidos se intensificaron cuando vio sentado al lado de Natsu un pelinegro con un cuerpo de modelo y unos rasgos perfectos en su rostro.

-Hola Juvia, te presentó al idiota. –Juvia tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, sus ojos grises y penetrantes le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Solo sería sexo nada más.

-Gray Fullbuster – su voz entró hasta su cuerpo, era él, su noche no iba a ser tranquila lo sabía. Él joven le echó el ojo enseguida, ese cuerpazo tenía que ser suyo, tenía que poseerla y escucharla gemir su nombre una y otra vez mientras que entraba en ella desesperadamente.

-Juvia Loxar.

_-One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three drink hasta el fondo y perdiendo la cuenta _–así lo hicieron bebieron demasiado y a la mitad de la noche Gray ya conocía toda la boca de Juvia, sus lenguas jugando no eran más que un preliminar de la noche llena de pasión que tendrían. –Llevé a Juvia a su casa –le susurró indecentemente en el oído –será un placer –La joven le entregó las llaves de su lujoso auto y no solo eso le entregó.

-Aaaaahhh… Más… más rápido es-estúpido.

-¡Cierra la boca maldita perra! –Sucio, descarado, salvaje y delicioso, en eso se resumía la noche de placer que estaban teniendo ese par, tenía que sentirse enojada al escuchar eso pero sabía que cuando se tenía sexo, no se controlaban las palabras. el cuerpo entero de Juvia vibraba y le avisaba cuando iba a venir el orgasmo, jamás en todos los encuentros sexuales que había tenido un hombre le había provocado tantas descargas de placer. Habían tenido más de cuatro sesiones esa noche donde pudieron probar diferentes posiciones, ese hombre definitivamente era increíble y parecía un animal moviéndose dentro de ella.

-¡Agáchate ahora! –la chica obediente y deseosa de él se puso como perrito dándole todo el control. La forma en que sus dos cuerpos chocaban los estaban volviendo locos, aunque ella no era toda una experta en el tema estaba produciéndole una de las mejores noches al chico de apellido Fullbuster, los más respetados de todo el país, su cuerpo perfecto con sus tetas tan grandes lo estaban calentando tanto que había chorreado dentro de ella más de cinco veces.

-No, ¡Puta madre! –El chico dejo de lamber su cuello y la vio a los ojos.

-¡Dijiste que ibas a usar condón imbécil! –la chica se tapó los ojos con las dos manos sumamente preocupada, la calentura le hizo olvidar algo realmente importante, algo que le podía producir muchos problemas y ella iba a empezar a llorar.

-¡No pasara nada por una noche!

-¿Eso le dices a todas?

-Contigo muñeca es la única que lo he olvidado pero verás que no pasará nada ven. –El joven de nuevo entró en ella fuertemente agarrándola del cabello para atraer su boca a la de él, exploró toda su cavidad mientras apretaba su clítoris con los dedos, Juvia recordó que Lucy lo había hecho muchas veces sin protección y nada había pasado así que se tranquilizó y llevó sus suaves manos al cuello del chico para seguir con sus gritos y movimientos desmedidos. Al día siguiente el joven de cabellos tan negros como la noche recogió su ropa y salió del lujoso apartamento de la chica no sin antes regalarle una mirada a ese cuerpecito desnudo que había marcado con sus besos y líquidos. La joven despertó esa mañana no pensó en nada solo estaba feliz por lo que había sucedido, sí que se había perdido de mucho sin haber tenido sexo por todo un año. Solo esperaba no volverlo a ver, no estaba dispuesta a verlo a los ojos después de lo salvaje y caliente que se había portado esa noche.

-¿Terminaste la tarea Juv?

-Sí mira cópiate Lucy –Ya había pasado más de un mes después de esa noche, Juvia había vuelto a la normalidad pero ese hombre no salía de su cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensual y experto en la cama? La había dejado flechada y se entristecía por no volverlo a ver. Pero las cosas eran mejor así, solo había hablado unas cuantas horas con él y su arrogancia y superficialidad inundaba todo el lugar. Un hombre con un súper ego.

-Señorita Loxar podría traerme los exámenes que deje en mi oficina.

-Sí, claro sensei -La chica salió a la oficina y cuando volvió al salón con el paquete de exámenes en la mano se desmayó cayendo al suelo. Todos se acercaron a ver qué era lo que sucedía y el profesor le pidió a unos chicos que la llevarán a la enfermería.  
>Lentamente despertó y vio el techo blanco, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que había pasado.<p>

-Despertaste muñeca -vio la sonrisa cálida de la enfermera y se levantó rápidamente. Vio una cabeza rubia esperándola afuera en la sala de espera y se aclaró la garganta para hablar con la enfermera.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Juvia?

-Te desmayaste muñeca ¿No desayunaste esta mañana?

-Juvia si desayuno ¿pasa algo malo con ella?

-Mmmm ya veo, ¿Ya te habías desmayado antes?

-No señora pero Juvia se ha sentido mareada desde hace una semana.

-¿Cuando fue tu último periodo?

-Juvia tiene un retraso de quince días pero es normal ella siempre los tiene -inocentemente le habló a la mujer pero era más que obvió lo que tenía.

-¿Te proteges al tener relaciones? -sintió un dolor en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Negó fuertemente con su cabeza, no podía estar embarazada, ¡por un demonio! No podía.

-Juvia estuvo con un chico hace más de un mes y no se protegieron.

-Bien solo tienes que hacerte esta prueba tenemos que saber si estas em-No, no lo diga, Juvia no es...no está embarazada -salió de la enfermería casi llorando, en sus manos traía la prueba de embarazo y Lucy la detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Que pasa Juv? ¿Estás enferma?

-Ojalá Juvia lo estuviera.

-La señorita Heartfilia vio lo que tenía en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron viéndola como si pudiera morir en ese momento de la sorpresa.

-¿Estas embarazada?

-¡Cállate! ¡no lo digas! Ella no está embarazada, no puede estarlo -la chica salió para su casa, estaba demasiado alterada y Lucy se fue detrás de ella manejando el auto de la peliazul.

-¡Cálmate Juvia! ¡Debe ser un malentendido! -Juvia estaba mirando a la nada, ni siquiera ponía cuidado a las lágrimas que se deslizaban. No se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron y Lucy la saco del carro, la empujo al elevador y llegaron a su apartamento.

-¡Hazte la prueba! ¡Es mejor salir de dudas! -Juvia negó con su cabeza y se acostó como una niña pequeña en posición fetal sobre su cama. Quería que eso fuera una pesadilla, no podía estar embarazada, no de una noche que no significo más que sexo para ella. Aún era muy pequeña, ni había terminado la universidad. Tenía miedo, miedo de dar vida a una criatura.

-¡Hazla ahora! ¡Tenemos que actuar lo más rápido posible! -La chica recibió un pequeño golpe en su mejilla y respiró profundo, no era el momento de morir, tal vez solo es una broma pensó metiéndose en el baño y agarrando la cajita entre sus manos, no podía leer las instrucciones, su mano estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y no podía controlar el temblor en sus manos . Leyó entre sollozos y siguió todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra y espero algunos minutos para ver el resultado, los minutos más largos de toda su vida.

-Do...doble no... Esto tiene que estar mintiendo...Juvia no está embarazada...no puede estarlo -La joven escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas y lloro como si alguien hubiera muerto, Lucy entró en el baño después de escuchar el llanto de su amiga.

-¡Aborta Juvia! -Su frase sonó espontánea y era una simple salida.

-¿Que dijiste? -saco su cabeza de sus rodillas y miro a Lucy indignada, no reconocía a su amiga, no pensaba que fuera capaz de decir tales cosas.

-¡Aborta Juvia! El bebe debe tener menos de dos meses, será fácil que te lo saquen.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo dices eso?

-Juvia ¿No estás pensando verdad? Ese bebe significa el final de tu vida, tu padre con lo exigente que es enloquecerá y te echará de su casa, los lujos, el dinero, te lo negara todo. Además no creo que Gray responda por él. Sólo deshazte de él y tu vida seguirá igual.

-El bebe de Juvia no es una cosa, no es un objeto del cual pueda deshacerse y ya, no abortara eso es estúpido.

-¡Estúpida tu por no abortar! Entiéndelo, ese será un estorbo toda tu vida -Tantas emociones juntas no estaban dejando pensar a la peli azul, estaba dispuesta a matar a su amiga además ¿Que se creía diciéndole estúpida?

-Juvia no es estúpida, no va a matar a ningún inocente ¿No te enseñaron valores morales, Lucy?

-¡Si me enseñaron! Y también me enseñaron a tener relaciones usando condón, estúpida tonta -Lucy también estaba enojada, esa noticia la tomaba por sorpresa y no dejaba de decir cosas sin pensar.

-Juvia tiene la culpa, ella lo sabe, pero no huirá de los problemas como cierta persona, enfrentará lo que tenga que enfrentar.

-No huyo de mis problemas, sólo no soy tonta como tú. -La chica tomo su bolso y apretó repetitivamente el botón del ascensor esperando que se abriera y pudiera largarse.

-Te vas a arrepentir, después no vengas llorando a mi casa porque no te ayudaré.

-Gracias amiga y también muchas gracias por llevarla esa noche a ese bar sabiendo que ella no quería ir.

-No me eches la culpa, tú fuiste la perra que no se controlo al ver un tipo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Juvia no la quiere volver a ver en la vida! -la chica entró a su habitación y se metió en sus cobijas refugiándose del mundo, refugiándose de ella misma. No podía parar de llorar, no podría enfrentar a su padre, no podría enfrentar a nadie, era demasiado cobarde.

-Gray, él tiene que ayudarla -se dejo caer en un sueño profundo y al despertar solo pidió que fuera un sueño, no lo era esa caja en la basura de su baño lo comprobaba.

-Juvia tiene que decírselo -la chica se alistó y se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía, se maquilló un poco y mordió su labio, estaba realmente asustada. Manejó lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al frente de la corporación Fullbuster.

-¿Quién es usted? -el celador del lugar le preguntó evitándole el paso.

-¿Tiene cita?

-Es Juvia Loxar, tiene una cita con Gray Fullbuster para hablar de negocios.

-Lo llamare para confirmar -la chica se asustó podía no recibirla.

-Juvia no tiene todo el día ¿sabe? -miro su reloj muy molesta -le dirá a Gray que lo eche por incompetente. -Pase señorita, la oficina del muchacho está en el último piso -Parqueó su auto cerca del ascensor y entró en él gracias a que un señor elegante estaba impidiendo que el ascensor se fuera.

-Gracias

-No fue nada.

-Buenas tardes señorita.

-Buenas tardes -la chica se recostó en el vidrio, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, durante todo el camino pensó la mejor forma de decirle sobre el bebe pero nada bueno se le ocurrió. Jugaba con sus dedos y luego decidió jugar con su cabello. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando el corredor blanco y elegante.

-Buenas tardes Silver-san

-Buenas tardes -El señor entró en una de las oficinas perdiendo se de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -Una mujer de cabello negro y corto vestido habló dulcemente.

-Juvia necesita ver a Gray.

-¿Tiene cita?

-¡Dígale que es algo urgente! ¡Juvia Loxar lo necesita! -al escuchar el apellido muchos voltearon a ver a la hermosa hija del adinerado Loxar. La mujer levantó el teléfono y la anunció.

-Puede pasar señorita, es la puerta del fondo.

-Gracias -las piernas de la chica temblaban haciéndola perder el equilibrio y la elegancia. Apenas estuvo en la puerta del chico respiró hondo y golpeó suavemente.

-Pasa muñeca -la chica giro la perilla dejando todo su nerviosismo en la entrada, era una oficina organizada y hermosa, dirigió sus ojos a él fuertemente y aclaró su garganta.

-No tenías porque venir hasta acá, si querías otra noche como la de esa vez solo tenías que pedirle mi número a Natsu e iría a hacerte gemir de nuevo.

-No, Juvia no vino para eso -su voz sonó fuerte pero se estaba quebrando por dentro.

-¿Entonces para qué?

-Juvia...Juvia...-tomo el suficiente aire para confesárselo -Juvia está embarazada. -Gray casi se cae de su silla, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y negó con la cabeza totalmente desesperado.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma -fue lo único que salió de su boca sin moverse de su silla.

-¿Cree que ella vendría hasta acá para bromear con eso?

-¡Aborta! -su corazón dolió al escuchar sus palabras, exactamente iguales a los de Lucy. -Ese niño no puede nacer.

-¡Es su hijo! No puede decir eso enserio -Juvia se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos.

-¿Cómo se que en realidad es mi hijo? Eres una perra que se acuesta con el primero que acaba de conocer -Las mejillas de Juvia se enrojecieron de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, su sentido común abandonó su cuerpo y le gritó totalmente enojada.

-Usted es un Imbécil, maldito hijo de puta, el bebe de Juvia es suyo, no se preocupe ella no está acá para que usted la apoye, en realidad fue una completa idiota al pensar que usted entendería. -tomo un montón de hojas que estaban perfectamente organizadas en su escritorio y se las boto todas en la cara -No necesita su apellido de mierda, ni siquiera necesita dinero, sólo espera que pueda vivir con el cargo de conciencia. -la chica se volteó y las lágrimas aparecieron por si solas, abrió la puerta y se golpeó con alguien que estaba parado enfrente de ella, ni siquiera se molesto en pedirle perdón, ahora todo le valía poco. Juvia salió llorando y se largó de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces ahí? -Gray se sorprendió al ver a su padre.

-¿Acaso escuche algo que no debía?

-Solo es una niña tonta tratando de sacarme dinero.

-Por su ropa y el Lamborghini último modelo que parqueó en el sótano dudo mucho que necesite dinero.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo viejo!

-¿¡Es que acaso te he enseñado a comportarte de esa manera!? -Su voz pudo escucharse perfectamente hasta el primer piso. -¡Puedes bajarte los pantalones para embarazarla pero no puedes subírtelos para responder por ella! ¡No te golpeo porque eres mi hijo! ¿Abortar? ¿¡Es que acaso estás loco!?

-¡Es un error!, lo que paso esa noche solo fue sexo y nada más.

-¡Solo fue sexo! ¡Bien pedazo de inútil! -Silver tomo aire y dijo sus palabras lentamente -Te tengo un trato que deberás aceptar -Gray estaba enojado y miro a su padre con odio -¿Que quieres?

-Iras por ella, la llevaras a tu casa y estarás con esa mujer hasta que haya tenido a su hijo. -¿Quuuueeee? -Nada de sexo, nada de otras mujeres absolutamente nada.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Lógicamente no haré esas estupideces!

-Si no lo haces te quitare el dinero, los autos y tu sobre paga que recibes en esta oficina por no hacer una mierda. Tienes una semana para llevarla a tu casa o tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias.

-No lo haré, no creas que puedes chantajear me con eso. -Silver salió de la oficina y Gray maldijo a la peli azul, maldijo la noche en que se acostó con ella, maldijo a su hijo y todos los problemas que le había causado. Si creía que podía manipular a Gray Fullbuster estaba muy equivocado, no iría detrás de ella, no después de todo lo que le dijo. Suspiro y pesadamente levanto todas las hojas que habían caído al suelo.

-La chica ya no sabía qué hacer, la desesperación total había llegado a su cabeza, ya ni siquiera las lágrimas salían, sólo esperaba que su padre la entendiera, que la apoyara. Regreso a su casa y llorando desesperada espero que el ascensor abriera sus puertas para llegar a su cama, eso era lo único que quería hacer.

-¿Estas llorando Juvia?

-¡Papá! -su alma abandonó su cuerpo, su padre tenía que llegar en dos semanas ¿Como era que estaba ahí?

-¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? -Consideró que era el momento adecuado para decirlo.

-Juvia está embarazada, papá -Su padre de enfureció y la golpeo en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Te lo di todo! ¡Eres una deshonra!

-Papá por favor deje que Juvia le explique.

-Te me largas, no quiero volver a saber de ti -su padre le hecho unas prendas a la cara y la llevo al elevador quitándole las llaves y el celular.

-Por favor no la eche, ella no tiene a donde ir, el padre del bebe no va a responder, no la deje sola. ¡Ayúdela por favor!

-Eso debiste haber pensado antes de coger con un irresponsable ¿Qué crees que dirá la gente de ti? Eres una estúpida.

-Eso es lo único que le importa, lo que la gente le diga -Juvia con su llanto acumulado en la garganta recogió las pocas cosas que le había botado y las hecho en su bolso.

-¡Juvia! ¡Ven! -su padre la abrazo calmándose, la chica correspondió a su abrazo estaba muy asustada, estaba aterrada y se sintió segura en los brazos de su papá.

-Eres mi niñita y haré como si nada hubiera pasado, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a que te saquen a ese engendro del demonio -Juvia soltó a su padre y dio pasos hacia atrás, todos querían matar a su bebe, todos querían destruirla.

-¡No papá por Dios! ¡Ayúdela!

-Aborta.

-No, Juvia no lo hará.

-Entonces lárgate y cuando vengas arrodillada a pedirme perdón solo recuerda no venir con ese niñito -las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el padre de la chica la metió en el ascensor. Sabía lo que significaba eso, sabía que se había quedado en la cochina calle.

-Noooooo -desesperada comenzó a golpear las puertas y cuando llegó al primero piso trato de subir de nuevo pero el celador la saco del elevador.

-Lo siento señorita, el dueño del apartamento dijo que le quedaba rotundamente prohibido subir.

-Juvia no tiene a donde ir, no los puede dejar en la calle.

-¿Dejar? Señorita usted está emba... -Las palabras murieron en su boca, claro que lo estaba, de otra manera su padre no se hubiera atrevido a sacarla. La chica perdida en sus pensamientos salió y camino sin un rumbo fijo, el número del teléfono de su mejor amigo no lo sabía de memoria, todo estaba guardado en el teléfono que le habían acabado de quitar. Él y su primo Jellal estaban fuera del país, ellos no podían ayudarla. -Lucy -gritó con esperanza "después no vengas llorando a mi casa porque no te ayudare" recordó sus palabras y las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo aumentando su desesperación. Después de muchas horas caminando no sabía dónde estaba, trato de saberlo mirando a todas direcciones, estaba perdida, embarazada y en la calle completamente sola. Lloró y lloró muchas horas sentada en un andén, la gente la veía al pasar pero a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -la joven levantó su mirada y se encontró con una color café.

-¿Que te sucedió? Tranquila confía en mí.

-Juvia está embarazada y su padre la saco de su casa.

-¡Eso es terrible! ¡Ven levántate! No puedo alojarte en mi casa, el espacio no aguanta pero conozco un lugar donde el arriendo es barato.

-Juvia no tiene dinero, no puede pagar una habitación.

-Te darían lo suficiente por ese reloj y esos pendientes que traes puestos -Juvia cayó en cuenta, eso debería valer una fortuna y podía sobrevivir con eso.

-Soy Cana Alberona.

-Juvia Loxar -sonrió irónicamente -Sólo Juvia, ella ya no es una Loxar.

-Te acompañare a vender eso, tienes suerte de que hoy sea mi día de descanso.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Quiere verle la cara a Juvia? Eso vale mucho dinero.

-Es lo único que puedo darle señorita, además esto ya esta usado.

-Ya hemos ido a más de cinco compra ventas Juvia, recibe el dinero, es la mejor oferta que te han hecho. Con eso puedes pagar un mes de arriendo y tener para la comida de ese mes.

-Juvia vendió sus joyas y se fue con Cana al lugar. No era muy grande pero solo necesitaba un techo para refugiarse.

-El dinero no le durará para siempre, necesita trabajar.

-Necesitan a alguien donde trabajo, creo que te recibirán.

-Gracias Cana-san usted es un ángel enviado por Dios.

-No tranquila no es nada, yo te entiendo ¿sabes? Yo también tengo un hijo y el padre nos abandonó -la chica desvió su mirada triste -pero eso no nos impedirá ser felices, mi hijo es toda mi felicidad y te felicito por tomar la decisión correcta.

.

.

.

-_Todo en el mundo se hace con dinero_ -el Fullbuster cantaba esa cancioncita mientras pasaba por la recepción de su lujoso edificio donde vivía solo. Era un milagro que no trajera a una mujer pero su estado significaba que había bebido y mucho.

-¡Señor! ¡Su padre se llevo su auto con una grúa! -al chico de golpe se le paso la borrachera, había decidió dejar su auto porque Natsu lo iba a llevar y cuando no lo vio en su lugar asignado casi muere de un infarto. Saco su celular y como alma que lleva el diablo le gritó a su padre -¿Que le hiciste a mi auto?

-Buenos días hijo, si yo estoy bien gracias.

-No estoy para tus putas bromas ahora.

-No es una broma Gray, ya pasó una semana desde que esa muchachita llegó a la empresa y aún no está viviendo contigo.

-Ni que no tuviera dinero para coger taxi -el chico colgó y subió a su departamento, -Juvia puede hacerse cargo sola del mocoso, eso fue lo que me dijo -Gritó indignado, los días pasaron y el siguiente golpe lo sintió cuando iba a pagar la cuenta en un bar.

-¿Como que rebota?

-Si señor, parece que esta tarjeta está bloqueada -La mujer con la que iba a tener sexo esa noche al ver que no tenía dinero se alejó llamándolo pobretón Imbécil. Se las arreglo llamando a Natsu y el fue por él pagando la cuenta y llevándolo a su casa.

-Gray hay algo que debes saber de Juvia -Natsu le habló serio a su amigo pero cegado por la ira y por lo que su padre le había hecho le contestó cortante al peli rosado -¡Me importa una mierda lo que pase con ella o con ese mocoso!

-Gray ella desapare... -No me interesa saber, por ella estoy metido en este problema y solo espero que Silver caiga en razón y me devuelva mis cosas.

-Un hijo se hace entre dos -fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de bajarse del carro y subir a su apartamento.

-¡Estúpido Natsu! ¿Cómo se atreve a defenderla? -El chico espicho el switch pero la luz no encendió, estaba desesperado, su padre le haría la vida imposible. Resistió tres meses hasta que ya no pudo más, necesitaba el dinero y sus lujos de vuelta, "solo tengo que llevarla a vivir conmigo hasta que el error nazca" con el poco dinero que le quedaba cogió un taxi hacia el edificio donde vivía la Loxar, atravesó la recepción y le dijo al celador que lo anunciara.

-¿A dónde se dirige?

-No recuerdo el número del apartamento, voy a donde Juvia Loxar.

-Ese apartamento está desocupado ahí no vive nadie.

-¿Cómo? ¿Juvia se trasteó?

-¿No sabe lo que paso con ella? -Sintió un poco de miedo, todo lo malo cruzó por su mente.

-¿Que pasó?

-La joven quedo embarazada y su padre la echó de la casa.

-¿Queeeee? ¿cómo que la echó?

-Sí, ese día yo estaba presente, el mismo me dio la orden para que no la dejara subir, la niña estaba desesperada, no dejaba de llorar y le rogaba a su papá que no la dejara sola -el chico estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-¿A dónde fue? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-Eso pasó hace tres meses, la muchacha salió llorando, se quedo un rato viendo en ambas direcciones, me confesó que no tenía a donde ir y después de un rato se fue tomando un camino aleatorio -el chico trago duro, sin ella ya no tendría sus lujos de vuelta, necesitaba encontrarla -No hemos vuelto a saber de ella pero en el edificio se rumorea que murió en la calle -El chica vio preocupado al celador, era todo un chismoso pero ahora sabía que estaba muy lejos de recuperar sus bienes. Saco su celular del bolsillo y llamó al peli rosado "nuestro sistema no registra su pago, por favor intente más tarde" -¡Mierda! -lanzó el celular contra la pared y salió al apartamento de Natsu, vómito después de bajarse del bus, los olores, el calor, la gente de clase media y baja juntándose con él, eso era algo imperdonable y su padre pagaría por eso. Abrió la puerta y cogió al peli rosado de cuello de su camiseta -¿Por qué mierdas no me dijiste que la habían dejado en la maldita calle?

-Trate de decírtelo ¿recuerdas? Creo que me dijiste que te importaba una mierda lo que le sucediera a Juvia y al bebe, espera no dijiste bebe dijiste mocoso. El Fullbuster escuchó unos sollozos y se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba en el sofá.

-¿Dónde está? Eres su amiga tienes que saber dónde está.

-La he buscado por toda la ciudad, ella no está por ningún lado -su voz se rompió y su llanto siguió saliendo.

-Después de que su padre la botara como un perro debió haber ido a tu casa, eres su amiga -la chica mordió su labio y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Yo estaba con ella cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, le dije cosas horribles, ella se defendió, defendió a su bebe, dijo que no iba a abortar y yo le dije que no fuera a mi casa llorando porque no la iba a ayudar ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? ¿Por qué? -se había tirado al piso y había comenzado a llorar halándose sus rubios cabellos. Estaba desesperada y a Natsu le dolía verla de esa manera. -En este momento estaría en mi casa, yo la hubiera apoyado, sólo dije cosas sin pensar.

-¡Levántate! -El muchacho ayudo a levantarse del suelo a la rubia y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Y si se suicidó y por eso no hemos podido encontrarla? Estaba desesperada, ella no sabe trabajar, siempre fue rica. Debe estar muerta -Su dolor y culpa la estaban matando, la rubia no podría vivir con el cargo de conciencia por lo que le pudiera pasar a Juvia, la debilidad de Gray era ver a una mujer llorar y sabía que todo eso había sido su culpa.

-Ya cálmate Lucy la encontraremos -su voz sonó confiada pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

-¿Y si la mafia que prostituye la cogió? Ella solo se había acostado con dos hombres en toda su vida, sufrirá, la van a volver mierda. "¿Cómo se que en realidad es mi hijo? Eres una perra que se acuesta con el primero que acaba de conocer" recordó lo que le había dicho esa vez y llevó las manos a su boca para cubrir su sorpresa y evitar llorar.

-No digas eso Lucy, cállate -el peli rosado la abrazo más fuerte.

-Su primera relación fue con su novio Rogue y no tuvo a nadie en su vida después de romper con él, yo la presione para que saliera conmigo, yo la presione para que tuviera sexo con este hijo de puta, todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.

-Tomate esto -Natsu le paso una pastilla y ella la trago, se relajó después de unos minutos y se quedo dormida.

-Tiene que estar viva -dijo el peli negro casi en shock, se había dado cuenta de que todo era su culpa, de que ella estaba mal por su error.

-¿Crees que lo esté? -la pregunta de su mejor amigo le dolió, salió del apartamento desesperado y la busco por todas las calles, le preguntó a todos en la calle por Juvia pero nadie sabía sobre ella, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Una semana de desesperación paso para todos pero más para el Fullbuster, ya no le importaba el dinero o las fiestas lo único que pasaba por su mente día y noche era encontrarla, pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho. Se sentía terrible.

Se volvieron a reunir en el hogar de Natsu y todos negaron con la cabeza, Lucy se fue a llorar a la habitación y Gray se iba a ir para su casa cuando Natsu lo agarró de la muñeca y le susurró algo.

-Esta mañana la encontré -el chico abrió los ojos y agarró de los hombros a Natsu para que le dijera dónde estaba. -Está trabajando como mesera en un restaurante. -¿Mesera? -el tono de Gray no tomo por sorpresa a su amigo peli rosado, sabía que Gray en ocasiones era estúpido.

-¿Crees que el dinero cae del cielo? Obvio tenía que trabajar para ganarse la vida.

-¿Pero de mesera? Ella es una Loxar, no puede rebajarse a trabajar en ese lugar.

-El apellido es una mierda irrelevante, todos sentimos hambre y si no trabaja no come ¿y qué crees? Si no come su bebe y ella enfermarán. Sólo te doy el día de mañana, en la noche le contaré a Lucy que la encontré así que si no aprovechas mañana ya eres un maldito ridículo.  
>El corazón del joven latía rápido, no durmió en toda la noche pensando en que cosas diría. Lo más probable era que ella lo rechazara y le dijera que era un maldito Imbécil pero eso era lo que en realidad era. Tenía que hacer algo o tarde o temprano la falta de dinero y lujos lo volverían loco. Espero a que fuera una hora prudente, había dormido en la casa de Natsu, se pusó un abrigo para no llamar la atención y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, le agradeció a Natsu levemente por el dinero que le había dejado encima de la mesa y decidió caminar, jamás en la vida se volvería a subir a un bus o al subterráneo, eso había sido la peor elección de su vida. Camino por más de media hora bajo el sol inclemente y cuando vio el pequeño restaurante donde ahora trabajaba Juvia suspiró, vio en ambas direcciones verificando que no hubiera nadie conocido y entró haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada. Se sentó en la última mesa buscándola con la mirada y después de un minuto la vio salir de la cocina cargando unas bandejas con comida. Su corazón se detuvo, no sabía que estaba sintiendo ¿felicidad? ¿alivió? ¿culpa?, lo único que sabía es que se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba atado en dos colitas y ya se le notaba levemente su barriguita, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rosado resaltando su perfecta piel blanca.<p>

-¡Señorita! ¡Esta sopa esta fría! ¡Usted es una inútil! -Un hombre se dirigió a ella con total altanería, la chica termino de servir lo que tenía en sus manos y se dirigió a la mesa del señor.

-Perdón señor pero la cocinera no se debió dar cuenta.

-Se supone que usted debe estar pendiente de esto, no le daré propina por tonta -la chica mordió su labio y dejo que el cliente siguiera hablando, no podría empezar una escena y perder su empleo, mucho trabajo le costó conseguir ese y conociendo a la dueña del lugar por cualquier pelea la despediría.

-¡Oye no me has atendido niña! -otro cliente enojado se dirigió a ella.

-Juvia se disculpa por hacerlo esperar, solo le pide un poco de paciencia -la chica salió con la sopa a toda la velocidad para la cocina.

-¿Podría esperarme un segundo? Justo les dio por sentarse en las mesas que le corresponden a ella -una mujer de cabello castaño se dirigió al joven Fullbuster que sentía rabia hacía ese hombre ¿Qué putas se creía para tratarla de esa manera?

-Sí no se preocupe -la jovencita atendió el cliente que era para Juvia para aligerar su carga y la chica devolvió la sopa a su lugar. Tragó duro esperando la reacción del cliente -¡Ya puedes lárgate niña! -la chica asintió y se fue a otra mesa tomando la orden.

-¿Qué desea ordenar? -la joven de cabellos castaños le preguntó al Fullbuster.

-Una limonada fría

-¿Algo más?

-No, así está bien -Le pido un poco de paciencia hay muchos clientes y las cocineras están un poco atareadas, igual que nosotras.

-¿Así es siempre esté lugar?

-No señor, en este momento está desocupado, la hora feliz nos vuelve locas, somos pocas para poder atender todo este lugar.

-Bueno entonces apresúrate -la chica salió de su presencia y él solo podía ver como Juvia corría de un lado a otro, al pararse diagonal a él observo el pequeño bulto en su estomago y algo dentro de él dolió, no entendía porque se sentía mal, ella había decidido esa vida, ella había decidido tenerlo y claramente era culpa de ella.

-¡Tome acá esta su limonada señor!

-Gracias -Gray volvió a llevar sus ojos grises a peli azul y vio cuando involutivamente la chica soltaba la bandeja llena de órdenes y se sostenía débilmente de una silla. -¡Mierda! -salió de la boca de la mesera que salió corriendo a ayudarla. Gray se angustió y se levantó para ir detrás de ella pero al levantarse vio a uno de sus amigos del colegio, se sentó y acomodó la capota para que no lo viera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí Cana-san, solo fue un mareo, Juvia no puede controlar eso.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Incompetente! ¡Sabía que fue un error haber contratado a una embarazada! -la dueña del restaurante se acercó y la haló del brazo violentamente.

-Juvia lo siente Minerva-san, no fue su culpa, por favor no la despida ella necesita el trabajo.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de botar todo al suelo, ¡estúpida!

-No fue la intención de Juvia, ella está embarazada, no se cruel con ella -Cana la defendió abrazándola.

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Ve a atender a los clientes! ¿Quieres quedarte sin trabajo tu también? -Cana enterró las uñas en sus palmas y siguió atendiendo a los demás.

-¡Esto será descontado de tu paga tonta! ¡Todo este desastre equivale a un día de trabajo!

-No Minerva-san por favor, Juvia necesita el dinero.

-Pues trabaja entonces sosa y no pienses en irte porque hoy no te voy a pagar porque si lo haces descontare el día de mañana también -La joven de cabellos azules aguantó las lágrimas y se levantó, necesitaba agua pero si servía un vaso se lo cobrarían y ahora como no recibiría el dinero de ese día solo significaba una cosa "no comería ese día" no podía descontar el dinero del arriendo del pequeño apartamento. Gray trago duro, ni siquiera pudo defenderla, su orgullo gano esa vez y no tenía dinero maldita sea, maldijo mentalmente a su padre, salió del lugar pues si seguía viendo eso sería capaz de cachetear a esa mujer por tratarla de esa manera. Espero que ella saliera a una distancia prudente, arrancaba el pasto de donde estaba sentado y al mirar su reloj Rolex que costaba una fortuna vio que eran las ocho de la noche.

-¿A qué horas sale? ¿Qué no madruga para llegar a ese lugar? -Después de un rato vio como se abría la puerta y salían dos jóvenes. La peli castaña abrazó a la chica despidiéndose de ella y también del bebe, sobo suavemente su barriguita y cogieron caminos distintos. Gray se levantó de su lugar y siguió por un rato a Juvia. Giró por una calle peligrosa y bajo las escaleras para entrar al subterráneo, Juvia pasó la tarjeta para que la máquina le diera paso, el muchacho saltó las registradoras y caminó detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué mierdas espera? -susurró desesperado, ya había estado de pie en el mismo lugar por más de media hora, perdiendo más de seis trenes. golpeó la pared, no tenía el valor para acercársele, todo el día fue igual, era un cobarde por no poder hablar con ella y al darse vuelta vio que una mujer se le había acercado a ella.

-No has logrado subirte en ninguno ¿no es así? -Juvia vio a la mujer sorprendida y le habló con agrado. Gray escuchaba perfectamente lo que decía aunque había mucha gente en la estación.

-Sí, Juvia tiene que tener cuidado porque pueden hacerle daño a su bebe -la jovencita llevó sus manos a su estomago tiernamente.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, todos son unos animales al entrar al transporte, hace cinco años estaba embarazada de mi niña más pequeña y un hombre me dijo "¿quién te manda tirar con un hombre que no tiene carro?"

-Juvia la vio sorprendida tratando de encontrar veracidad en sus palabras y la mujer de tierna mirada le sonrió. -La verdad no tenía carro pero ellos no tenían el derecho de hablarme de esa manera.

-Juvia se rió, era lo mejor que le había pasado en ese día tan terrible -Pues Juvia tiró con un irresponsable -Confesó la pequeña ahogando su frustración en esa frase, Gray se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, pudo sentir dolor en ellas y supo en ese instante que era el peor hombre sobre la tierra, no eso no podía considerarse un hombre, era la peor escoria que pudo haberse relacionado con alguien que no merecía tal trato.

-¿Sabes? Puede que estés pasando por un mal momento ahora y que toda la tierra y el universo hayan conspirado contra ti para que todo te salga terrible pero verás que todo te saldrá bien y te reirás de esta situación en un futuro -la mujer con tan solo ver los ojos azules de la chica pudo identificar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Juvia lo sabe -Se quebró en ese instante y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas, dejo que una extraña la abrazará pero eso era lo que necesitaba desesperadamente, un abrazó y sentir que alguien la apoyaba, ya no resistía lo que le pasaba, sentía que no podía seguir, sus fuerzas eran nulas.

-Todos le dieron la espalda a Juvia -su llanto aumentó, estaba desconsolada, todo ese tiempo trato de hacerse la fuerte pero ese delgado hilo se rompió, no le gustaba que los demás supieran por lo que estaba pasando pero fue involuntario, estaba sola, era como un lobo que habían alejado de su manada, estaba completamente sola y eso la iba a matar.

-Le dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba -y ahí estaba llorando como una niña atacada entre los brazos de esa mujer, sus sollozos no cesaban y parecía que en ese momento estaba descargando todo el dolor que había ocultado durante tres meses.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Llora, aquí estoy! Desahógate princesa -Gray tenía un nudo en su garganta, jamás pensó en alguien que no fuera él mismo. Le había hecho mucho daño a esa joven, nadie por el peor error que cometiera se merecía eso, quería ir detrás de ella. Quería ser él quien la abrazará y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

-Ella...ella solo quería afrontar lo que hizo, quería tener a su bebe ¿Es malo eso? -La pregunta hizo que se le partiera el corazón a la dama y a Gray.

-Claro que no princesa, tomaste la decisión correcta y eres toda una guerra por afrontar esto sola, lo decidiste y aunque no es el camino más fácil veras que todo lo que haces será recompensado.

-Todos querían matar a su bebe hasta su padre, Juvia lo ama es lo único que tiene. Es lo único que le queda -Llevó de nuevo las manos a su estomago y las movió acariciando suavemente su pequeña pancita.

-Los hijos son una verdadera bendición -la chica intento caerse pero la mujer la agarró fuerte evitando que llegara al suelo.

-¿Comiste hoy? -la chica en medio del llanto trato de pronunciar palabra -verá, paso algo en el trabajo hoy y ella no recibió su paga y -¡Por Dios niña estas embarazada! ¡No puedes dejar de comer! ¡Debiste haberle dicho a alguien!

-A Juvia ya le da pena con Cana-san ella ya ha hecho muchas cosas por ella y no tiene a nadie más.

-Pues entonces te invitaré a comer algo.

-No, a Juvia le da pena, usted ni siquiera la conoce.

-No digas nada más o me enojare. -Juvia se calló, su gruñido en su estomago le demandaba comer algo. Asintió y esperaron que un tren viniera.

-¿Qué es? ¿Niña o niño?

-Juvia no lo sabe.

-¿No has ido a un medico a que te revise? Tienes que tener un control para que al momento del parto todo salga bien.

-Juvia no tiene dinero para un medico -La mujer suspiró pesadamente.

-¡Juvia! -la chica no quería voltear, reconocía perfectamente esa voz. _"Gray" _pensó con su corazón en la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermosuras hasta acá capitulo, mándenme sexys reviews con sus opiniones. Los quiero y espero que les haya gustado el fic. Les mando un abrazo psicológico y actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible, verán me turno con cada historia y si se preguntan porque no he actualizado lo siento pero sobreviviré es que me da nostalgia acabarlo. <strong>

**Bueno los quiero y ámenme con sus reviews.**

**Byeee!**


	2. Tienes que aceptar

**Hola hermosuras, segundo capítulo :3 disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Tonta y mil veces idiota, así se sentía la peli azul <em>-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que llorar justo hoy? ¿Por qué cuando él estaba siguiendo a Juvia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Juvia no es débil, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en hacerle cosas malas a ella?<em> -Su cuerpo enteró estaba siendo consumido por la ira, la rabia, se sentía una completa estúpida al haber demostrado debilidad ante él y por un demonio quería llorar. Rápidamente limpió las lágrimas de su cara con el peluche que tenía la manga de su abrigo y trago duro.

-¡Juvia! -volvió a escuchar pero esta vez a una distancia más cercana. Tomo todo el aire que había en el lugar y volvió fuerte su mirada.

-¡Nos vamos ahora! -Gray posesivamente la agarró del antebrazo y comenzó a halarla.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¡Suéltela ahora! -Forcejeo y se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Nos vamos ahora Juvia! -Su voz altanera y orgullosa estaba molestando a la chica.

-¿A dónde Gray? ¿Que planea? ¡Deje a Juvia en paz!

-Nos vamos a mi casa, te voy a ayudar, vamos ahora -Juvia rechino sus dientes, estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-¡NO! Juvia no va a ir a ningún lado y menos con usted, puede irse por donde vino -Gray se estaba molestando con la actitud de Juvia. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo para negársele a sus demandas?

-Nadie me dice que no Juvia, cierra la boca y acepta mi ayuda ahora.

-Juvia es nadie en su vida y le dice que no, así que no moleste y déjela tranquila, ella no necesita de su ayuda.

-¿Eres tonta o qué? ¡Claro que la necesitas! ¡No te hagas la fuerte y vámonos ahora! -La muchacha rodo sus ojos y en ningún momento mostró debilidad ante él, sus ojos retadores y fuertes lo hacían sentirse extraño, nadie lo había visto de esa manera antes, si alguien se molestaba con él solo le regalaba algo bonito que su dinero pudiera comprar y todo el asunto estaba solucionado y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba ofreciendo dinero para que Juvia ya no estuviera enojada.

-¿Ahora está preocupado por Juvia y el bebe? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué ahora esta tan afanado por ayudarlos cuando ya han pasado tres meses desde que le pidió ayuda en esa oficina y usted se la negó? Juvia no cree en sus palabras, no cree que de la noche a la mañana quiera ayudarlos. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Porque conoce a los de su clase y sabe perfectamente que usted está acá solo por interés -Gray se tocó la sien tratando de tranquilizarse, era una testaruda y no entendía que demonios le estaba pasando, ella ya debió haberse ido con él, según sus planes Juvia debía aceptar su ayuda en menos de un minuto pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. El corazón de la chica de ojos azules quería salírsele del pecho pero no iba a permitir si quiera que su voz se debilitará, no delante del hombre causante de todos sus problemas.

-Mira muñeca, voy a ser sincero contigo. No sé qué putas te vio mi padre pero imagino que sintió lástima por ti, me quitó todos los bienes y el dinero hasta que te lleve a vivir conmigo y tu niñito nazca así que esto es lo que harás. Moverás tu trasero, te irás conmigo y yo me beneficio con tu presencia y tú y tu mocoso se benefician estando en mi casa ¿Entendiste? -Un silencio absoluto se escuchó en la estación que antes estaba a reventar con los ruidos de todos los que hablaban sin parar, cada uno tenía sus ojos en la escena que se estaba presentando y Juvia totalmente indignada por las palabras de Gray estrelló su mano en la cara del oji gris dándole un golpe que ni su mamá le dio cuando estaba viva.

-¡Váyase al infierno! ¡Allá es donde pertenece! Su bebe no es algo con lo que Juvia esté dispuesta a negociar y si ambos son la llave para que vuelva a tener su malcriada y vacía vida déjele decirle que hará todo lo posible para que no lo consiga. -Gray tenía su mano en la mejilla tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, paseó su mirada por todos los que estaban viendo y supo entonces que estaban hablando sobre él y la chica.

-¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esta manera? ¿Crees que una mujer como tu puede golpearme? ¡Eres estúpida! Pero eso ya lo sabía desde que decidiste tenerlo y renunciar a tu vida solo por ese mocoso.

-¡Pobre Imbécil!, usted lo tiene todo pero en realidad no tiene nada. Cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde porque lo habrá perdido todo y Gray, jamás vuelva a aparecerse delante de ella, Juvia no quiere nada de usted y sabe que al niñito rico le darán su dinero y todas sus cosas de vuelta en poco tiempo, así que no se moleste en buscar a Juvia, ustedes obtienen todo lo que quieren -Gray la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y la haló, la respuesta de Juvia significaba que no recuperaría sus preciados lujos y sus mujeres pues no iba a tener sexo con una prostituta barata y si quería acostarse con una mujer rica tenía que impresionarla con dinero.

-¡Ella dijo que no iba a ir contigo! -La mujer que estaba hablando con Juvia la defendió y soltó bruscamente su mano de la suave mano de la chica.

-¡Déjala en paz maldito Imbécil! -todos los presentes comenzaron a gritarle y a decirle maldiciones mientras se ponían del lado de la peli azul.

-¡Esta embarazada animal! ¡No la trates de esa manera! -Juvia lo vio con odio y tristeza mezcladas entre sí, el tren llegó y muchos la ayudaron a subirse cuidadosamente y le cedieron un puesto. A él le evitaron la entrada para que no siguiera molestándola y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Espera Juvia, déjame hablar contigo -golpeó las puertas cuando se habían cerrado y vio como el tren y ella se alejaban.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Vuelve acá!

.  
>-¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó una joven acercándose a ella.<p>

-Juvia está bien, muchas gracias por lo que hicieron.

-No fue nada, los hombres pueden ser tan imbéciles como ellos quieran.

-Sí, Juvia va a descansar un rato, de nuevo gracias por todo -Todos volvieron a su lugar y la joven de ojos azules cubrió sus ojos con una mano, mordió su labio y comenzó a llorar. Sus palabras le habían dolido mucho, _¡El dinero! Esa era la única maldita razón para que quiera ayudarlos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan Imbécil? ¿Cómo no quiere a su propio hijo? Juvia no pide nada para ella pero solo pide que su hijo no sufra por la falta de un padre_ -pensaba atormentándose y sin poder parar su llanto. A duras penas escuchó la vocecita mecánica que le indicaba que había llegado a su destino. Salió del tren y sintió que alguien la cogió del brazo.

-Aún sigue en pie mi invitación, muñeca.

-Gracias pero Juvia no tiene hambre.

-¡Claro que la tienes! ¡Ven vamos a un restaurante!

-Gracias -Juvia devoro con agrado todo lo que le sirvieron, su cordura le indicaba que comiera despacio pero su estómago necesitaba llenarse y sí que estaba delicioso todo. Se había olvidado de sus problemas, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sabiendo que con la comida había permitido que su hijo estuviera bien.

-Imagino que ese muchacho es el padre de tu hijo.

-Él no quiere ser su padre me lo dijo muy claro. De hecho solo quiere su dinero de vuelta de otra manera no hubiera buscado a Juvia.

-Según entiendo su padre lo castigo para que los buscara.

-Sí, pero Juvia no entiende -miro al horizonte tratando de encontrar una respuesta -Juvia no cree que Gray le hubiera dicho a su padre lo del bebe, no entiende como se enteró de eso.  
>-Tal vez alguien le contó, eso es lo de menos, por lo que veo el abuelo de tu hijo quiere ayudarlos ¿Estarías dispuesta a recibir esa ayuda? -La peli azul suspiró hondo jugando con la servilleta.<p>

-No lo sabe, Juvia ha hecho todo eso por su bebe pero parece no ser suficiente, ella no puede darle todo así lo intente y lo intente y de todo de ella pero no quiere ser una arrimada ni nada por el estilo, ella hará todo por él, así tenga que doblar sus turnos va a seguir adelante exactamente igual como lo estaba haciendo, sola.

-Te admiro niña, yo no hubiera podido seguir adelante sola. Pero piensa en lo mejor para tu bebe, si sólo tienes que renunciar a tu orgullo porque él tenga todo lo que necesita, sería lo mejor ¿No te parece?

-Juvia no quiere que su bebe sienta el rechazo, allá ambos van a ser un fastidio para Gray además solo pasó un problema en su trabajo por eso no pudo comer pero ella está viviendo normalmente, no con los lujos que tenía antes pero tiene todo lo que necesita que es su bebe.

-No sé qué haría en tu lugar muñeca, tu forma de hablar y tus movimientos me muestran que tú también eres de clase alta. Sé que renunciaste a todo por él.

-No ella ya no es de clase alta, ella solo es una mujer normal tratando de sobrevivir como muchos lo hacen. ¿Sabe? Ella ahora piensa que el dinero es importante pero no lo es todo en la vida, hay cosas más importantes. -La peli azul se levantó de su lugar -Esto que ha hecho por Juvia hoy, se lo van a recompensar téngalo por seguro. Gracias por su apoyo y por su ayuda -le hizo una reverencia y se marchó

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No tranquila, ella vive a menos de dos cuadras y de nuevo gracias por todo.

La joven salió directamente para su casa, metió la llave para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con la dueña del lugar.

-Buenas noches señorita.

-Buenas noches -Juvia entró y se acostó en su cama tratando de quedarse dormida.

.  
>-Te conozco Gray, sé que le debiste haber hablado de mala gana para que ella reaccionará de esa manera.<p>

-¡Lo único que le dije era que nos íbamos!, ¡que yo la iba a ayudar! Se negó, dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda, me golpeó también, nunca había visto esos ojos, jamás alguien me había mirado con desprecio y odio -el peli rosado trato de no reírse, jamás había visto a su amigo desesperado y que Juvia lo hubiera golpeado era que le estaba dando lo que merecía.

-¿Qué más querías que hiciera? ¡Vivió sola por tres meses! ¡Trabajo, recibió humillaciones mientras tú gozabas la vida! Creó que reacciono como cualquiera hubiera hecho, además no le dijiste nada sobre lo del trato de tu padre ¿No es así? -Un silencio incómodo inundó el comedor y Natsu golpeó su frente con su palma en total decepción.

-Bueno perdiste tu oportunidad por Imbécil, ¿Que mierda tienes en la cabeza para tratarla como un simple objeto del trato? Era obvio que diría un no rotundo.

-Le ofrecí lo que ella necesitaba.

-Todo en la vida no se arregla con dinero Gray.

-Eso es lo que ella y el mocosito necesitan. ¡Dinero!

-Es increíble que después de todo lo que pasó llames a tu hijo de esa manera.  
>-¡Yo no quería tener hijos! ¡Soy demasiado joven para tener un niñito que me joda todo el tiempo y me llame papá, papá, papá! ¡No estoy preparado para eso y creo que nunca lo estaré!<p>

-y ¿Crees que ella si estaba preparada? ¿Crees que ella quería que un niño la jodiera todo el tiempo diciéndole mamá esto, mamá aquello? ¿Crees que ella quería dejar de estudiar y no tener los lujos que todas las jóvenes de su edad desean? La gran diferencia entre ella y tu es que Juvia si asume sus responsabilidades y las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡No quiero pelear contigo Natsu! ¡No me jodas con esas pendejadas!

-No son pendejadas es la verdad aunque te duela admitirlo -el jovencito saco el celular y empezó a buscar en llamadas recientes.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy llamando a Lucy para avisarle que encontré a Juvia, te di solo un día ¿recuerdas?

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No la llames! ¡Dame cuatro días más! Si le dices a Lucy donde esta no dudara en ayudarla y se negará a mi ayuda -El peli rosado vio directamente a los ojos del muchacho, era su amigo aunque fuera un estúpido y lo ayudaría únicamente porque tenía una leve idea de lo que quería lograr su padre por medio de ese trato.

-Te daré esos días pero no trates de forzarla, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-¡Necesito tu auto! En cuatro días caerá, ya verás.

-¡Que grandes las tienes!  
>-No, ¡aaaahh!<br>-¿No te gusta Juvia? ¿No te gusta que te las muerda?  
>-Sí, siga así...así Graaaaayyyy -Juvia se levantó asustada de su cama, fue directo al baño y se vio en el espejo.<p>

-¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que paso esa noche! ¡Juvia no puedes seguir soñando eso! ¡No puedes! -se señaló en el espejo y se devolvió a su cama con la ilusión de poder seguir durmiendo, esa vez le ganó al despertador, sólo habían diez minutos de diferencia y decidió irse a arreglar de una vez, se bañó con el agua fría para despertarse totalmente, ya no le afectaba sentir en las mañanas el agua como hielo, se había acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua ¿Quién iba a decir que el agua caliente era un lujo? Un lujo que ella obviamente no podía comprar. Se despidió de la dueña y siguió su rutina como siempre, saludo a Cana que milagrosamente había llegado más temprano, se puso el delantal y entre las dos abrieron el restaurante.

-Juvia, sé que ayer la bruja no te pagó así que te traje esto -la castaña le paso un paquete muy rápido sin que nadie la viera, la escena se vio de contrabando y Juvia al ver el paquete en el bolsillo de su delantal negó con su cabeza.

-Juvia no puede aceptarlo, sabe que este dinero lo necesitan usted y el pequeño.

-No seas tonta y recíbelo, tú ahora lo necesitas más que yo y no pienses si quiera en pagarme.

-¡Cana-san por favor! -haciendo un puchero trato de devolvérselo y Cana negó con su cabeza.

-Déjalo así mujer, no es mucho pero podrás comprarte una blusa o un vestidito, ya la ropa te está quedando chica y ojalá mi embarazo hubiera sido como el tuyo, no has engordado para nada, sólo se te ve tu pequeña barriguita, yo estaba más gorda que una vaca al tercer mes.

-Pero ahora está muy hermosa, no parece que hubiera tenido un bebe.

-Ay Juvia, te adoro -la chica la abrazó tiernamente y la peli azul se dedicó a atender el primer cliente que había llegado. El día paso entre órdenes y corre corres y a eso de las tres de la tarde se asustó al ver el cliente que acababa de entrar, más guapo que el día que lo conoció y se sentó en una de sus mesas.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué hace acá? -desvió su mirada a Minerva y sabía lo que le esperaba si trataba mal a un cliente "El Cliente siempre tiene la razón"

-¿Que hace acá? -susurró pero sin dejar de mostrar su voz de autoridad.

-¿Crees que esa es la forma de saludar a un cliente? Deberías decirme ¿Que se le ofrece amo?

-temió lo peor, sabía que si se encontraba en ese lugar únicamente era para hacerla perder su trabajo. Quería matarlo, esa actitud la odiaba, no sabía en qué mal momento se juntó con él.

-Juvia no es una maid, es una mesera así que tome la carta, cuando quiera ordenar la llama ¿sí?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, quiero que vayas a vivir a mi casa, esa es mi orden.

-No la haga reír, si a eso vino puede irse por donde vino.

-¡Estoy en un restaurante de ni siquiera tres estrellas por ti! ¿No crees que merezco un premio?

-Usted no está aquí por Juvia o por su hijo está por usted, porque quiere recuperar lo que su papi le quitó.

-¿Juvia que te pasa? Estas llamando la atención de Minerva -Cana se acercó y le susurró en el odio a Juvia.

-Cuando quiera ordenar la llama -cerró sus ojos y se fue a otra mesa fingiendo una sonrosa.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Lo conoces Juvia? ¡Es muy guapo! Creo que lo vi ayer, además parece que tiene mucho dinero ¿Le viste el reloj? -Cana le preguntó disimuladamente y a Juvia no le quedo más que confesar.

-¿Que si Juvia lo conoce? -resopló -Ese hombre... ese hombre es el papá del hijo de Juvia -Cana abrió sus ojos como si le fueran a echar gotas, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Shhh no digas nada por favor, es un maldito Imbécil, sólo esta acá por interés, luego te lo contara todo, por lo pronto vayan a atender a los demás -Cana asintió y no podía dejar de ver a ese hombre, si tenía tanto dinero ¿Por qué Juvia estaba trabajando para ganarse la vida? –Él la dejo sola como a ese Imbécil me dio la espalda -concluyó finalmente.

-Mesera -chasqueo sus dedos para llamarla, Juvia apretó su pequeña libreta donde anotaba las órdenes tratando de no perder el autocontrol.

-¿Ya decidió que ordenar?

-Sí, dame una limonada fría -Juvia alzó su ceja y se mordió su labio ahogando una carcajada -Claro Juvia ya se la trae, eso es para lo único que le alcanza ¿no? -La voz burlona de Juvia despertó el lado salvaje de Gray, se levantó y la agarró de la muñeca bruscamente.

-No me hables así tonta.

-¿Creía que iba a intimidar a Juvia? Juvia también puede jugar su juego.

-¿Que pasa acá? -Minerva se acercó y Juvia sintió miedo, si Gray hablaba Minerva la echaría como un perro. Juvia se quedó callada y Gray fue el que habló.

-Solo la estaba deteniendo porque se le estaba cayendo esto -llevó la mano a su delantal y le metió bien el paquete en el bolsillo, tocando involuntariamente a su bebe.

-Pensé que lo estaba molestando señor.

-No, no se preocupe -Juvia lo vio y su rostro no demostraba más que confusión.

-Puedo hacerles la vida imposible o sencilla, es tu decisión -movió suavemente su mano por su estómago y Juvia la quitó cuando reaccionó.

-No se atreva a lastimar al bebe de Juvia.

-También es mío, no le haría daño.

-Usted le dijo a ella que ab... -Shhh si sigues así tu jefa te castigara como ayer. -Se fue con un revuelto en su cabeza, no sabía que pensar, no conocía plenamente las intenciones de Gray y eso la aterraba ¿Por qué no la dejo en paz como lo hizo en esos tres meses? Juvia le paso la limonada después de un rato.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero sin embargo te estaré esperando a la salida y no te dejaré propina por no sonreírme como lo haces con los demás clientes.

-No hace falta su propina, Juvia no lo necesita.

-Parecía que ayer si la necesitabas

-¿Por qué no deja a Juvia en paz? Sólo váyase, su papá le devolverá todo sin necesidad de que ella vaya a su casa.

-Esto ya no es por mi padre, es porque me humillaste anoche delante de todos esos plebeyos y te haré la vida imposible hasta que entres a mi casa. Es así de simple.

-Usted fue el que la humillo delante de todos.

-Mesera -un cliente la llamo.

-Parece que te necesitan, no lo olvides después de que entres a mi casa podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana y no te molestare pero entre más te resistas más te voy a fastidiar.

-¡Usted es despreciable! ¿Lo sabía?

-Muñeca tú me haces ser así contigo, en este momento estarías durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama sin tener que aguantar a estos imbéciles pero tú eres la que no quiere -Juvia se alejó dándole la espalda y trabajo todo el día, le explico a Cana sobre la situación y ella le dijo que se tranquilizara que todo se iba a arreglar. Al salir del lugar vio en ambas direcciones buscándolo pero no vio a nadie y se tranquilizó, sin embargo Gray vio perfectamente cuando salió y se dedicó a seguirla obteniendo lo que quería, el lugar donde vivía. Le dio asco al solo ver el lugar por fuera, era toda una pocilga para él, pero ya con ese dato su victoria sobre ella estaba asegurada, sólo tenía que hacer su jugada y todo solucionado. Cogió el subterráneo con mucho asco y desagrado y se fue al apartamento de Natsu, ya le era normal hurgar en su nevera y sacar cosas para alimentarse.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy con Juvia? -hablaban tranquilamente ya que Lucy se había quedado en su casa.

-Bien, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, hoy aplique un tanto de presión y miedo, ya luego aplicare presión psicológica aunque quiera hacerse la fuerte conozco muy bien su debilidad. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo Natsu, aunque ahora me vea como el villano solo quiero ayudarnos mutuamente.

-Pero ten cuidado, no hagas que ella te odie.

-¡Ambos nos odiamos! Eso no lo podemos ocultar. Sólo la necesito para obtener mi dinero.

-¿Conoces el dicho que dice algo como que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?

-No creo que pueda amarla, ¡es una loca desquiciada! ¡Es orgullosa, fastidiosa, retadora, provocadora, valiente, terca, jodidamente hermosa y trata de salir adelante sola! Jamás había conocido a alguien como ella -apoyo los codos en la mesa y su frente en sus puños.  
>-Creo que no puedes amarla -habló sarcásticamente el peli rosado y se fue a su habitación.<p>

-¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? -habló reaccionando, no pensó siquiera en lo que dijo.

-¡Hey Imbécil! Necesito tu auto.

-Claro cógelo pero Gray ¿seguro no necesitas dinero? -el chico vio su billetera y suspiró pesadamente.

-Préstame una de tus tarjetas, te juro que te pagare.

-Bueno -El peli negro no durmió en toda la noche, se alisto lo más elegante que pudo y salió en el auto convertible rumbo a una casa, más exactamente a la casa donde vivía Juvia. Al sentir el ruido del motor sintió una tranquilidad en su estómago, ese viento chocar en su cara y las miradas en la calle sobre él eran su alimento, algo que no había vuelto a sentir desde que su padre le quitó todo. Condujo tranquilamente y se detuvo en frente de su destino, golpeó y comenzó con su actuación.

-¿Quién es usted? -Una mujer vieja y pequeña habló secamente.

-Soy Gray Fullbuster.

-¿Que quiere?

-Señora me avisaron que ella está viviendo aquí y quiero avisarle que corre mucho peligro.

-¿Quién? ¿De qué habla?

-La peli azul, ella es una ladrona, le robo a mi familia y casi me deja en la ruina, con sus encantos y su dulzura fingida se logró ganar nuestra confianza, sólo vengo a advertirle, puede que sea demasiado tarde si no hace algo.

-¿Juvia? Ella está embarazada y jamás me ha fallado con el pago del arriendo, eso es imposible.

-¿Embarazada? ¿No le parece extraño que tenga cuatro meses y sólo se le vea un poco el estómago?

-Eso depende de cada mujer, por lo que veo ella no engordará sólo le crecerá el vientre a medida que pase el tiempo -¡Mierda el plan le estaba saliendo mal! Tenía que convencer a esa mujer.

-¡Es una almohada! Con nosotros también fingió por eso se gana la confianza de todos, solo está esperando el momento indicado para dar el golpe. -La mujer le creyó cada palabra, no podía tener dudas, su ropa, su manera de hablar, ese auto. Todo le indicaba que ella era malvada y que había robado a ese pobre muchacho.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué me aconseja?-Sáquela de su casa lo más pronto posible, no vaya a la policía, sabe cómo zafarse de ellos y volverá a vengarse. Dígale que necesita el cuarto.

-Si -la señora demasiado asustada asintió.

-¡Ah! Y no le diga nada sobre esto, podría volvernos a hacer daño -la mujer asintió y con una sonrisa siniestra se subió al carro. Decidió no irla a molestar esa tarde se fue a su apartamento y se acostó en su cama para descansar.

-Pero Juvia le ha pagado todo este tiempo al día, no puede sacarla. Ustedes tienen un contrato.

-Lo siento pero necesito la habitación acá están sus cosas.

-¡Dele aunque sea un día! Un día para buscar algo, Juvia está embarazada por favor apiádese de nosotros.

-¿Crees que me vas a convencer con eso?

-No señora, no se preocupe ella se larga ni que fuera un gran lugar para vivir -Juvia agarró su pequeña maleta, no tenía mucho, estaba muy asustada -¿De nuevo en la calle? Tranquilo algo van a hacer bebe -la joven paso sus manos por su estómago y camino un rato, vio un hotel y ya era oficial tenían que pasar la noche en algún lado. Saco el dinero del sobré que Cana le había dado y pagó la noche en ese lugar -Todo estará bien mañana. -se quedó dormida y se bañó con agua caliente sintiendo una excelente sensación se quedó en la bañera por mucho rato y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. Con el dinero que le pagarían por el día y lo que le había sobrado solo le alcanzarían para una noche más y eso la estaba matando de la preocupación.

-Hola muñeca.

-¿Otra limonada?

-Eres graciosa, siéntate trae dos platos de lo más caro que tengas y hablemos tranquilos, hay poca gente y le daré una gran propina a tu amiguita si atiende.

-No le es permitido a Juvia sentarse a comer con los clientes.

-Tu jefa no está, siéntate solo quiero hablar contigo -Juvia sirvió los platos y se sentó pesadamente viéndolo desafiante a los ojos.

-¿Que quiere? ¿Ya le devolvieron sus bienes?

-Tranquila Juvia, vamos a hablar, no me ataques.

-Juvia lo escucha.

-Mira Juvia, necesito tu ayuda y tú necesitas la mía. Eres una Loxar y no tienes porque estar haciendo estas cosas. Entiendo lo que paso con tu padre y todo lo que has tenido que vivir en estos meses sola pero ya no tienes que pasar necesidades, te voy a ayudar, mi padre quiere ayudarte Juvia.

-Juvia no quiere su ayuda.

-Si yo sé que no quieres mi ayuda y para mí es muy difícil venirte a rogar acá. Pero entiende que si recibes mi ayuda tu bebe estará bien. Escuche que no tienes dinero para que un médico te revise ¿Y si tu bebe nace enfermo? ¿Si viene en mala posición? ¿Si muere al nacer? Sería tu culpa por no dejar que te ayude y reciba la atención médica que se merece. -Juvia respiró más fuerte, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Gray sonrió levemente al ver su reacción, no se equivocó al pensar que esa era la debilidad de Juvia. -Bueno ahora digamos que durante el embarazo te enfermes, has tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero si te enfermas estas sola, no podrás ir al hospital por tu cuenta y he escuchado de casos que una simple gripe puede matar al bebe. Y si consigues un doctor barato puede matar al niño en el parto -la peli azul miraba al horizonte escuchando la voz de Gray. Estaba realmente asustada, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y entonces entendió que decía esas cosas para asustarla.

-Juvia conseguirá un empleo de noche y podrá pagar el médico.

-¿Crees que el esfuerzo no le hará daño al bebe? Es una solución peor. Bueno, ahora digamos que milagrosamente el niño nace bien, ¿de dónde sacaras para los pañales, la leche, la ropa, la cuna, etc?

-Juvia sacara de algún lado, ella no creerá en todas sus mentiras, la está presionando para que acepte. Permiso Gray.

-¡Siéntate y come!

-Juvia no quiere.  
>-Si no comes el bebe se enfermará igual que tú. Siéntate yo te compre eso así que no gastaras lo de hoy en comida. -Juvia se sentó y se llevó el tenedor a la boca totalmente resignada.<p>

-Puede que no haya querido tener a ese niño pero no significa que no me preocupe por ti, Juvia. No soy tan descorazonado

-Aawww casi le cree.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca y obstinada?

-Usted sabe porque.

-Me preocupe cuando no te encontré en tu casa -sus palabras fueron sinceras sin embargo ella no le creyó nada.

-Ya Gray deje decir mentiras, no la va a convencer con eso.

-Mira Juvia mi padre te va a apoyar siempre, hasta después de que nazca el bebe. Solo tienes que dejarte ayudar, vivirás conmigo hasta que el riesgo haya pasado, estaré contigo cuidando de tu embarazo y después si quieres cogeremos caminos diferentes.

-Juvia no está dispuesta a vivir con usted. No quiere la ayuda de nadie, no después de que todos se la negaron.

-Solo piénsalo ¿Si? -Gray dejo el dinero de la cuenta encima de la mesa y dejo una buena propina para ambas. Salió y ahora solo faltaba un día para cumplir su objetivo y al día siguiente fue a la misma hora.

-¿Que desea ordenar?

-Tráenos algún postre y platicamos de nuevo.

-¿Juvia cómo le hace entender que no recibirá su ayuda?

-Ayer pensé mejor las cosas y pienso que si trabajas no podrás cuidar del bebe, ¿Qué tal si lo dejas al cuidado de un incompetente? Podría dañarlo, descuidarlo y hacer que muera en un accidente.

-Ya deje de ser tan trágico -y como si hubiera firmado un pacto con el mismísimo diablo una mujer un tanto vieja entro desesperada gritando buscando a Cana.

-¡Cana! ¡Cana! -la mujer estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le paso algo a... -No necesito respuesta, Cana de un jalonazo dejo el delantal en el piso y con una mirada le suplicó a Juvia que la cubriera.

-¡Claro que sí! -Juvia se levantó y se angustió muchísimo.

-Juvia te espero afuera. Hoy vamos a ir a mi apartamento así no quieras ir, no permitiré que nada te pase.

-Juvia trabajara el doble, le pegarán muy bien este día -Gray negó con su cabeza -Te espero afuera -La chica tuvo un agitado día, fue mucho trabajo para ella pero pudo hacerlo, no habían casi clientes así que casi no sintió la ausencia de Cana pero si se había esforzado demasiado.

-Buen trabajo niña, acá esta tu paga -la niña miro sorprendida el dinero en sus manos.

-Pero esto es solo la paga de Juvia, ella trabajo el doble se merece más que esto.

-Si no estás de acuerdo puedes irte. -Juvia aguantó el nudo en su garganta. Decepcionada, así se sentía, totalmente impotente al ver que sus esfuerzos todos iban en balde. Se alisto y salió viendo a Gray recostado en la pared del restaurante.

-Yo te acompaño ¿Dónde estás viviendo? -Suspiró pesadamente y siguió su camino al hotel ignorando a Gray. Se paró en un teléfono público y llamo a Cana.

-¿Segura que está bien?

-Solo se partió el brazo, nada paso no te preocupes.

-Está bien Cana-san mañana se ven en el trabajo.

-Juvia, gracias por lo que hiciste por mí.

-Es lo menos que ella pudo hacer por usted. Adiós Cana-san. -Subió a su habitación sin despedirse de Gray y al subir las escaleras comenzó a llorar. Sentía que todo estaba en su contra, se sentía demasiado culpable, no quería que su bebe sufriera y menos quería irse a vivir con ese idiota. Llegó a su habitación y camino de lado a lado tratando de conseguir una respuesta.

-Juvia solo quiere que estés bien, ella no quiere que te enfermes, no quiere que te mueras, eres lo único que le queda y no podría seguir si algo te pasa. Quiero que sepas que tu mami lo ha dado todo por ti, todo su esfuerzo, el trabajo esclavizante y las deudas solo las aguanta para poder ver tu sonrisa, acariciar tus manitas, abrazarte, escuchar tu llanto, poderte consolar, decirle cuanto te ama pero aunque lo está haciendo sola, parece que no es suficiente. -se ahogó un tanto por el llanto -No le importa renunciar a su orgullo por ti, ya ha aguantado muchas humillaciones y en la casa de Gray tendrás todo lo que necesitas. Una casa enorme, una educación, todo lo que tú pidas Juvia te lo dará. ¿Sabes? No sería por mucho tiempo, en la casa de Gray ella podría encontrar el número de Gajeel-kun puede que no nos ayude pero nada perdemos con intentarlo. -cubrió su cara en totalidad con sus manos y dejo que todo el llanto saliera.

-El dinero del arriendo se acaba y este hotel le está robando la plata a Juvia rápidamente. Juvia no sabe qué hacer, ella está desesperada, mamá mándale una señal por favor. Guíala, dile cual es la mejor decisión que puede tomar. Por favor mamá -Juvia se quedó un rato sin hablar, sólo lloraba y sin que ella encendiera el televisor se prendió sin señal.

-¿Está es la señal mamá? -observo la lluvia de punticos grises y trago duro, salió de su habitación tratando de negar esa señal y escuchó dos mujeres hablando en los pasillos.

-Estos días han estado muy grises, no es justo quiere llover a cada rato.

-¿pero no crees que los días grises y la lluvia son mejores que el calor? Son como la combinación perfecta.

-¿Juvia y Gray?-entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta y se apoyó en ella deslizándose hasta quedar sentada.

-¡No! ¡Juvia no quiere demostrarle que le quedo grande cuidar a su bebe! ¡No quiere que piense eso! ¡Juvia no quiere! ¡No quiere que piense que es débil, ni que va a ir allá solo por el dinero!

-No pienso eso, abre la puerta -Juvia sintió que su respiración se iba y abrió la puerta. Él siempre la escuchaba cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

-Vamos ¿sí? No puedo prometerte que me haré cargo de tu bebe porque no quiero ser padre Juvia, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites pero solo dile que su padre murió ¿sí? -Juvia con un nudo en la garganta asintió.

-Juvia no lo obligara, no le pide que sea un padre cuando sabe que usted no quiere perder su modo de vida.

-Gracias por entender. -Gray empezó a empacar las cosas de Juvia mientras ella asimilaba la situación. Le puso su abrigo y la saco tomándola del antebrazo. Gray llamo desde el teléfono público en el cual había llamado Juvia y cogieron un taxi hasta su apartamento, haciendo un silencio absoluto.

-No hay luz -Gray la guio después de salir por el asesor y prendió unas lamparillas de gasolina.

-Siéntete en tu casa -en menos de diez minutos alguien toco a la puerta. Gray abrió de mala gana -Acá la tienes, devuélveme mis bienes -Juvia observo detalladamente al hombre que acababa de llegar -Usted es el del ascensor.

-Hola, soy Silver Fullbuster el papá se Gray -La chica se levantó -Ella es Juvia.

-¿Juvia qué? -preguntó un tanto curioso, ella dudo en decir su apellido, ya nos sabía si era una Loxar después de lo que paso con su padre.

-Juvia Fullbuster ¿qué te interesa su apellido?

-Que gracioso eres Gray.

-Devuélveme mis bienes. Ya ella esta acá y él bebe también.

-Bueno Gray el trato era que la trajeras a este lugar hasta que naciera mi nieto. ¿Los dos están dispuestos a vivir juntos hasta que eso suceda? -Gray desvío su mirada a la peli azul. -Estamos dispuestos -habló por ella.-genial Gray, ahora el trato no termina acá, ella de ahora en adelante será la que manejará el dinero. Si ella dice blanco aunque sea negro será blanco y punto y tendrá todo mi apoyo. Toma, mi numero está guardado en el celular -le ofreció un teléfono de última generación, ella solo lo veía muy sorprendida -podemos decir que están casados durante este tiempo y por eso no tendrás sexo con otras mujeres, ni irás a fiestas. Ella y tu hijo serán tu prioridad y te pido que actúes como tal. Tendrás alguien que te vigile las 24 horas así que no pienses en pasártelas de listo conmigo. -Gray tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo -buena suerte lidiando con una embarazada, sus cambios de humor repentinos, los antojos, los cambios en todo su cuerpo. Todo tienes que aguantarlo -Vio con ternura a Juvia -princesita, puedes comprar lo que tú quieras, ropa, accesorios comida, lo que quieras y no dudes en llamarme si este tonto te hace algo. -volvió su mirada a Gray- Por cada error que cometas lo descontare de tus bienes. -Gray golpeo fuertemente la mesa con su puño -te odio Silver -Volvió su mirada a Juvia y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Y por último te daré mi carro mientras tanto para que te movilices mejor.

-¿Que? A mí jamás me prestaste tu carro.

-Ella si es responsable.

-Ven bajemos te voy a mostrar el auto -Gray estaba demasiado enojado, quería matar a su padre, odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo. La peli azul espero que Silver saliera y se dirigió a Gray -Créale que si su hijo le dice a usted que lo odia, Juvia lo reprendería. Silver-sama lo hace por alguna razón

-Juvia salió del apartamento y bajó hasta el primer piso alcanzando a Silver.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto? Ni siquiera sabe si el hijo que espera es de Gray.

-Confió en ti, lo hago desde que te vi en el ascensor.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto? Sólo lograra que él odie a Juvia.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, yo ya no lo puedo cambiar pero tú si puedes, Gray es malcriado, irresponsable y vive una vida que sólo le traerá perdición. Hago todo esto porque sé que tú puedes cambiarlo.

-¿Por qué cree que Juvia puede cambiarlo?

-Porque tienes la mirada de Mika, la mamá de Gray, eres como ella y se que lo lograrás. Lo dejo en tus manos Juvia.

-No, espere vuelva.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras, si yo también odio a Gray en este fic. Como siempre espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado. Mmmm me iré tres días de campamento desde mañana sin celular "para que me pueda conectar con la naturaleza" así que no podré escribir, espero que me extrañen y me dejen sexys reviews en mi ausencia. Los quiero demasiado y acá respondo sus hermosos Mega hermosos reviews:<br>Chachos:** Claro está súper hermosa esa imagen y encajaba perfecto con el fic, sería un desperdicio no haberla puesto. Ashhh yo quería hacerte llorar, ese siempre es mi objetivo. Well yo también soy así o sea ni siquiera mato a un mosquito porque me da tristeza. Gray es Imbécil y Silver hermoso. Gracias por tu sexy review I love you :3

**Sicaru-chan:** lo siento pero siempre sueño escribir mucho, me propongo hacerlos cortos para que no le dé algo en sus ojitos pero total me salen muchas palabras. Jajaha enserio sí parece novela y definitivamente Gray es un idiota. Te mandó un saludote y un Mega abrazo psicológico.

**Oni No Ao:** jajajjajajaja no pude evitar morirme de la risa con lo de Minerva ¿sabes? Sería demasiado gracioso verla gorda como una bola. Ya de que pedazo o bueno creo saberlo. Es cuando Lucy se tira al piso llorando totalmente desesperada halándose el cabello porque piensa que Juvia está muerta? Es eso? Bueno si no dime. Yo también te quiero bye!

**Lala. Tempestad: **Lucy es una amiga terrible le igual que Gray ¿qué buena amiga te recomienda abortar el bebe? ¡Nadie! Buajajajajaja tienes muchas incógnitas pero te adelantare algo, Rogue si aparece ;) espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tu apoyo. Te mandó un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Luniitaturksa:** Awwww lo siento, no quería partirte el corazón pero échale la culpa a Gray es un maldito idiota. Gracias por tu review, te quiero un besote y abrazo psicológico.

**Anonimous: **Silver es mi héroe y Gray es un súper idiota, Juvia es una luchadora y ojalá muchas fueran como ella. Gracias por tu lindo review, me emociono del solo leerlo. Te quiero y te mandó un Mega abrazo psicológico.

**Dobe Pandita:** ¡Hola! He leído todos tus reviews y debo agradecer por el apoyo y por tus lindas frases, bueno no te preocupes yo dure como hasta las 2 am de la noche anterior escribiéndolo y es que cuando algo te apasiona no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Amo tu nickname aaaaa solo por eso te mandaré un abrazo de panda en vez de uno psicológico. Besitos :D.

**Gruvia:** Awww ¿enserio lloraste? Sebo confesar que yo medio llore escribiéndolo y es que es súper duro. Gray es un Imbécil con ganas y yaay lo haremos sufrir. Te quiero y te mandó un abrazo psicológico.

**Erika Z: **bueno creo que mi forma de pedir reviews es inigualable, waaa malditos nudos en la garganta yo también tenía muchos cuando lo escribí y es que duele en el kokoro mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mandó un Mega abrazo psicológico.

**Tempestate 18:** Lo sé te inspiraste pero tienes razón en todo, los embarazos a una edad temprana son muy difíciles de llevar y ahora es más difícil aún por que la mayoría de los hombres son imbéciles. Pero toca sacarle ganas y todo se puede, tengo varias amigas que son madres solteras y son de admirar. Ok Juvia es mi idola por lo que hizo. Te quiero y te mandó un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Lía: **Hola lo sé, Juvia estaba completamente sola pero no te preocupes poco a poco irá apareciendo la ayuda y le patearán el trasero a Gray. Si tu lloraste cada dos párrafos yo llore mares escribiéndolo. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Te quiero un abrazo psicológico.

**Chii:** Hi! Creo que acertaste pero no fue un puñetazo fue una cachetada y espero que te haya gustado este cap también. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Gracias por todo.

**Bye los amo hermosuras.**


	3. ¿Ceniciento o príncipe?

**Hola hermosuras! Les advierto que el siguiente capítulo tendrá cosas tiernas bueno no tan tiernas. Disfruten. Capítulo 3 ¿Ceniciento o príncipe?**

* * *

><p>-No, espere, vuelva -Salió corriendo detrás de él y lo agarró del brazo para que se detuviera, al voltear Juvia sintió una extraña sensación, era tan parecido a Gray pero tan diferentes a la vez, su sonrisa la hacía sentirse cómoda.<p>

-¡Por favor princesa! ¡Yo ya no puedo cambiarlo, no sé qué hacer! Desde que su madre murió él no es el mismo, yo tengo la culpa, yo nunca estuve con él, pensé que dándole todo lo que quería era suficiente pero ahora me arrepiento, tal vez si no hubiéramos sido ricos seríamos felices y estaríamos juntos -Juvia vio la tristeza en el rostro de Silver, entendía de cierta manera a Gray, sabía que era crecer sin un padre y sin una madre, sabía que tenía mucho que agradecerle a Gajeel por siempre estar ahí cuidándola como un hermano, por él conoció a Rogue y sin lugar a dudas siempre le iba a agradecer por eso.

-Juvia tiene que cuidar a su niño, no puede tratar con uno de veinte también.

-Sé que pongo mucha responsabilidad en tus hombros pero nada perdemos con intentarlo, jamás te dejaré de brindar la ayuda que necesitas así fracases con Gray.

-Juvia no puede cambiar a alguien así, ella más que nadie sabe cómo son los de clase alta.

-Escuche que eres una Loxar ¿es cierto?

-El padre de Juvia le quitó el apoyo, ella ya no es una Loxar es solo Juvia.

-Bueno entonces desde hoy eres una Fullbuster, Gray lo dijo en broma minutos antes pero eso es lo que eres, nunca dejaré de apoyarte.

-Juvia no quiere ser una carga para nadie, usted no tiene ninguna obligación con Juvia.

-Eres la madre de mi heredero. Es mi obligación cuidarlos a ambos. Tú tienes todo lo necesario para cambiarlo, ahora hazle entender lo que tiene hasta el más mínimo detallé proveniente de ti lo hará cambiar.

-Juvia lo intentara, pero no le promete nada.

-Gracias princesita. No te de pena gastar mi dinero, eso no es nada para mí, amenaza a Gray, no te dejes intimidar por él, has todos los cambios necesarios en la casa y te deseo buena suerte. En menos de cinco minutos la luz va a llegar. Casi lo olvido, toma estas tarjetas, esta es la clave -Juvia tomo las tarjetas y agarró más fuerte las llaves del carro. Sonrió, no era una mujer vengativa pero le daría una lección a todos en especial a Gray.

-Gracias Silver-sama -le hizo una pequeña reverencia y llamo el ascensor para volver a subir al apartamento. Se sentía respaldada por ese hombre y ahora podía encarar a Gray sin miedo alguno, espichó el botón que la llevaba al piso 21 y sonrió con un tanto de malicia. -Es el turno de ambos bebe, estos meses serán divertidos, aunque tienen que aguantar la presencia de ese tonto. Es su turno para fastidiarlo -Se abrieron las puertas de metal y camino por el elegante corredor, giró la perilla entrando y cerró suavemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Le prometiste sexo a cambio de dinero? -Juvia apretó sus puños, ella tenía el control y no iba a permitir que la humillara, nunca más.

-¿Ardido por qué le dejo el control a Juvia? ¿y qué si Juvia tiene sexo con su padre? A usted no le deben interesar los asuntos de Juvia.

-¡Cállate, perra! Es mi padre y me importa lo que haga contigo.

-Mire Gray, las cosas están así, Juvia puede hacerle la vida imposible o sencilla, es su decisión -lo imitó a la perfección, recordó lo que él le había dicho y eso hizo enojar más al Fullbuster. -¿Y Mika-san no le enseño a tratar una mujer?

-¡Estúpida y mil veces estúpida! -Gray iba a atacar a Juvia y se encendieron las luces, pudo ver su reflejo por el espejo que estaba detrás de ella y vio su rostro, parecía un animal.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre, tonta!

-Juvia si decía que tanta amabilidad y tanto comportamiento de corderito era únicamente para lograr traerla acá.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Crees que cederé a tus demandas?

-Lo hará o bueno Juvia no lo obligara a nada, solamente le dirá que si no se comporta no tendrá el dinero para sus dulces.

-¡Mierda! ¡Odio a Silver! ¡Te odio a ti y odio al mocoso que llevas dentro! -le pegó un puño a la pared completamente desesperado.

-¿La habitación? ¿Dónde está? -Juvia ignoró a Gray y vio en ambos sentidos buscando donde dormiría. Todo el lugar estaba hecho un asco y subió las escaleras del dúplex pisado la ropa del muchacho que estaba por todo el lugar. El chico respiro hondo, trato de calmarse, iba a vivir los cinco meses que quedaban del embarazo con ella y tenía que llevarsen bien para que Juvia le diera el dinero que necesitaba. Subió detrás de ella y vio cuando ella entró en su habitación.

-Será un trabajo difícil -pensó al ver el desorden que había en la habitación del muchacho.

-Cambie la cama y tiéndala.

-¿Qué?

-Juvia no lo repetirá dos veces.

-No soy tu sirviente.

-No piensa que lo sea pero esta es su habitación y es su responsabilidad.

-Tú eres la mujer, tú hazlo.

-Ser mujer no es sinónimo de ser esclava y menos de un idiota como usted. -Gray se quedó callado por algunos segundos, no pudo devolverle las palabras a la joven.

-¡No lo haré y no me obligarás!

-Juvia no obliga a nadie a hacer nada, sólo recuerde las consecuencias. -Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con determinación.

-¡Mierda! -De mala gana botó todas las cobijas al piso y saco sábanas y cobijas limpias del closet. Tendió con muchas arrugas la cama como si de un niño de cinco años se tratase, no un niño la tendería mejor.

-Hágalo de nuevo -Juvia le desordenó la cama e hizo enojar de nuevo al Fullbuster.

-¿Qué te pasa tonta? ¿Vas a seguir jodiendome por toda la eternidad?

-Sí las cosas no se hacen bien es mejor no hacerlas, esto es una mediocridad de su parte y si es así con tender una cama Juvia no se quiere imaginar cómo será con el resto de las cosas.

-Esa noche no creías que era mediocre haciéndote gemir como una... -Usted no se diferencia de un animal, por instinto se tiene buen sexo así que no alarde por lo que paso esa noche -lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando.

-¿Quieres seguir discutiendo conmigo?

-Juvia no quiere discutir con usted, usted es el que está insultando a Juvia y sabe que ella no pierde nada usted es el único que sale perdiendo en esto.

-¿A esto se referían a que un hombre nunca gana en una discusión con una chica? ¿Cómo mierdas me deja sin palabras? -pensó el joven.

-¿Si sabe tender una cama? ¿Quiere que Juvia le enseñe? -sonrió tiernamente y eso lo hizo sentirse extraño, claramente lo estaba atacando con su sarcasmo pero eso lo hizo recordar algo de su pasado. Esa sonrisa ¡demonios! Lo hizo calmarse y escuchar mejor a la chica.

-Sí se tender una cama -bajó el tono de su voz y negó con su cabeza, ella ya no estaba con él, no podía ver en Juvia cosas de su madre. No podía.

-Bueno, Juvia lo ayudara con la sábana y usted tiende las cobijas. -Estaba ido en sus pensamientos y vio como la chica se agachaba tiernamente y tendía la sábana perfectamente. -¡Es su turno! -le paso la cobija y el la tomo totalmente sorprendido.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! -desordeno la sábana tratando de ocultar y ahogar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Tendió la cama perfectamente y miro serio a Juvia -¿Algo más?

-¿Toda esta ropa es sucia? -Le dio patadas a todas las prendas regadas en el piso.

-Creo -dijo desinteresado.

-Levanté todo y llévelo a la lavadora. Mañana la lavará -Gray levantó todo y Juvia bajo con él, tomo su maleta y volvió a subir cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Oye ábreme -el chico golpeó la puerta.

-Este será el cuarto de Juvia mientras viva acá.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-En otra habitación.

-Mi apartamento solo tiene una habitación y la del servicio.

-Bien, duerma ahí -la chica se alisto para dormir mientras hablaba con el joven, se puso su vestidito de pijama y gracias a su bebe se le subía más de la cuenta, necesitaba ropa nueva.

-El aire acondicionado de ese lugar está dañado y congela la habitación, no puedo dormir allá, esta es mi habitación compártela conmigo.

-¡No! -la chica olió algo terrible y miro debajo de la cama -¡Graaaaayyyyy! -grito muy enojada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Juvia abrió la puerta y le mostró la basura que tenía debajo de la cama, el olor provenía de un pedazo de pizza podrida que ya tenía moho.

-¡Sáquela!

-Ya...voy -apenas se agachó se le cortó la respiración al ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, subió su vista y tenía ropa interior muy atrevida. Su mente le trajo recuerdos de esa noche, donde la hizo suya y disfruto de su hermoso cuerpo. La joven se sonrojó al darse cuenta en donde se estaban posando sus ojos, se bajó su vestido y dio pasos hacia atrás para que no la viera. -¿Ya? -preguntó muy incómoda, quería que saliera de su habitación, el chico ya no traía su camiseta y se levantó sosteniendo la basura en sus manos mientras miraba los pechos de la chica.

-La cara de Juvia esta acá -dijo totalmente enojada señalando su rostro y soltando su vestido haciendo que la mirada de Gray bajara a otra parte.

-¡Váyase ahora! -le gritó con su cara roja en su totalidad.

-Como quieras muñeca -salió de la habitación no sin antes regalarle una mirada totalmente pervertida. Juvia puso sus manos en su pecho, su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente y no podía mostrar debilidad eso no debería afectarle. Se acostó en la cama no sin antes echar seguro y se quedó dormida instantáneamente, estaba demasiado cansada.

-Gray levántese -lo zarandeo suavemente, estaba alistada y con el traje de trabajo, ni siquiera había salido el sol y él se encontraba durmiendo en el enorme sofá de la sala.

-No me molestes déjame dormir muñeca.

-¿Muñeca? -la chica giró su cabeza, aún seguía dormido para decir eso -Juvia dijo que se levantará -lo golpeo en la cara con un cojín -Gray de levanto totalmente asustado lo que hizo que la chica soltara una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Tiene que terminar de arreglar el apartamento -El chico medio dormido vio la hora que le mostraba el DVD de su apartamento.

-Son las 5:30 am ¿Estás loca?

-¿A qué horas entra a trabajar?

-Puedo ir a la oficina a la hora que yo quiera.

-Bueno será mejor aprovechar el día entonces, doble esas cobijas y vuélvalas a poner en su lugar.

-¡Ni de broma! -Se volvió a acomodar en el sofá

-Ayer Silver-sama le mandó un mensaje a Juvia y le dijo que su auto está de nuevo en el parqueadero. -Gray le rapo el celular a la chica y verifico que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

-¿Quiere las llaves de su auto? -Su auto, volvería a sentir el aire en su rostro y ya no caminaría más, ni usaría el transporte público que odiaba, el chico vio rayado a Juvia. Se levantó y dobló las cobijas -Que bueno es cuando los dos se entienden.

-Póngase una camiseta, recuerde que no vive solo ahora.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -casi muere pronunciando esas palabras.

-Lave la losa, saque la basura y luego Juvia le dirá que más hacer. -Gray trago hondo y empezó a enjabonar todos los platos, Juvia estaba de pie a su lado e involuntariamente sobaba su barriguita. Después de tenerlos listos les quitaba el jabón mientras Juvia los secaba y los dejaba en su lugar.

-¡Este huele feo! ¡Vuelva a lavarlo! -Gray olió el plato y si olía terrible.

-¿Por qué si lo lave con jabón?

-Porque hay algunas comidas que dejan un olor fuerte y tiene que restregar bien. -Gray asintió y siguió lavando hasta terminar. Tomo la bolsa de basura dispuesto a botarla -Espere no la bote aún, abra la nevera. -Al abrir confirmo su teoría, habían cajas de comida China y la nevera estaba chorreada por todas partes.

-¿Por qué no llamas una empleada y ya?

-Porque es malgastar el dinero y Usted tiene que hacerse cargo de sus desastres. -Gray hecho todas las cajas a la bolsa y con el trapo que le pasó Juvia limpió la nevera. -Pásele esto para que se vaya el mal olor -le paso otro trapo con olor a fruta, Gray ya estaba cansado, se irguió y sintió una molestia en su espalda.

-¡Mierda estoy cansado!

-Esto es solo la cocina, falta el comedor, la sala, las escaleras, la parte de arriba y lavar su ropa -Gray llevo las manos a su cabello lamentándose. -Juvia sonrió y acarició más su estómago.

-¿Qué? ¿Te divierte?

-Un poco.

-Es mucho trabajo Juvia.

-Tiene razón, su auto no vale limpiar la casa.

-¿Que más hago? -le paso la escoba.

-¡Barra! -barrio torpemente la sala y paso el trapeador por el piso de madera dejándolo reluciente. Limpió el vidrio de la mesa del comedor mientras Juvia lo veía divertido y finalmente término con la parte de bajó limpiando el polvo y agregando líquido para que se vieran relucientes los muebles.

-Es suficiente después lo hago -Se tendió en el sofá cansado y trato de cerrar los ojos.

-Son las 7am Gray, si no se apresura no llegara a su trabajo puntual.

-¿Trabajo? Te dije que podía ir a la hora que quisiera.

-El trabajo de Juvia comienza a las 8 y el suyo también así que si no se apresura Juvia se quedara con su auto-Gray fastidiado subió y barrió la parte de arriba de su apartamento, limpió todo ya que Juvia ya había tendido su cama y aseado esa parte fue más fácil.

-¡Ya termine! -Gritó emocionado, Juvia movió su dedo negando -No no no

-¿Qué?

-Aún falta esto -lo agarró del antebrazo y lo llevo al baño.

-¡Ni lo creas! ¡Jamás me atrevería! ¡Qué asco!

-Sí lo hará -le sonrió y le paso el churrusco con una expresión macabra.

-No, por favor, ¡Soy un Fullbuster! ¡No tengo porque hacer esto!

-Es verdad, no lo haga -Hizo sonar las llaves del carro que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo de su delantal y salió del cuarto del chico.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Lo haré! -la llevo de nuevo al baño para que le dijera como hacerlo. Se arrodilló cerca del inodoro y comenzó a refregar aguantando las náuseas.

-¡Jamás te voy a perdonar esta humillación!

-No es una humillación Gray, es trabajo honrado siéntase humillado si Juvia le pidiera que robara. Lave la bañera y alístese para ir al trabajo. ¿Tiene dinero para el taxi?

-¿Taxi? ¡Dame mi auto ahora!

-Juvia se lo dará solo si va al trabajo y aún falta su ropa, adiós Gray.

-¿A dónde demonios vas? ¿Planeas engañarme? -la detuvo -Juvia va a su trabajo, si no se apresura llegara tarde y ella detesta llegar tarde y no, Juvia le promete que le dará su auto si va a trabajar hoy -Gray levanto una ceja -Estas acá no necesitas trabajar.

-Juvia no dejara a Cana-san sola con todos los clientes, hoy le dirá a Minerva que dejara de trabajar, Juvia simplemente no puede dejar el trabajo tirado.

-¿Cómo he de creerte? ¿Qué me asegura que no me vas a volver a engañar?

-Juvia se lo promete -salió del apartamento y tomo el ascensor respirando hondamente. Bajó hasta el parqueadero y vio el hermoso auto de Silver. Lo encendió y una carcajada involuntaria salió de su boca, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a nadie pero lo hacía por el bien de Gray.

-Ceniciento -se rio poniendo el pie en el acelerador y manejando cuidadosamente. Dejo el auto en un parqueadero seguro y se bajó agachándose para buscar su bolso. Bajó del auto y siguió su camino al trabajo, saludo a Cana y a Minerva que le devolvieron el saludo sin ningún problema. Ambas comenzaron a trabajar y ya estaban en las horas de la tarde cuando Juvia decidió confesarle a Cana.

-Cana-san, Juvia tiene algo que decirle -se lo dijo después de que se aseguró que minerva estuviera lejos.

-¿Que ocurre Juvia? -La jovencita pregunto con calma y en la mesa donde estaban todos los clientes.

-Juvia ya no trabajará más en este lugar, Juvia aceptó la ayuda de Silver-sama -lo dijo tímida como si hubiera sido un error.

-Sabes que te apoyo no importa la decisión que tomes.

-Juvia va a buscar a Gajeel-kun desde la casa de Gray. No vivirá mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

-Tendrás lo que necesitas en ese lugar y esa es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar ¿Pero qué harás con Gray?

-Juvia está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para tratar con él. Es difícil, Gray es un tonto pero Juvia ya descubrió su punto débil, el dinero. Silver-sama le dio el control de todo el dinero hasta que nazca el bebe por lo tanto tiene medianamente el control sobre Gray.

-Hazlo sufrir Juvia, que aprenda la lección.

-Sí Cana-san, Juvia solo espera poder cambiarlo.

-Sé que lo harás mujer. Entonces no trabajes hoy Juvia, déjame esto a mí, ve a comprar tu ropa y a disfrutar de lo que te han dado.

-Juvia no quiere gastar el dinero de Silver-sama.

-Pero es lo que necesitas Juvia. Además no creo que él se enoje.

-Tienes razón Cana-san, oye Juvia quiere preguntarte algo sin ánimo de ofender.

-Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-¿Estudiaste algo? Ya sabes después del colegio.

-Si Juvia, llegue a noveno semestre de Administración de empresas y pues mi hijo también llego y no pude seguir estudiando.

-¿Bromeas? Cana-san ya casi terminabas.

-Sí pero tuve que dejarlo para trabajar.

-¡Tontas van a seguir hablando o van a trabajar! ¿Quieren que les descuente el día? -Juvia apretó sus puños, "darle lo que merecen a todos" Cana asintió como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Juvia quieren que sepan que esta mujer es una explotadora, una negrera y que trata muy mal a sus empleadas haciéndolas trabajar largas jornadas. Juvia le agradece que la haya "ayudado" cuando lo necesitaba pero esto es lo que usted se merece -Cogió el espagueti que tenía en su charola para un cliente y se lo echó encima, luego la limonada mojando la por completo.

-Juvia te sacará de este lugar -le susurró a Cana y enfrentó de nuevo a la mujer.

-¡Estúpida niña! -Minerva empezó a gritar como loca mientras todos en el restaurante se burlaban de ella.

-¡Me las pagarás estúpida peli azul!

-Tiene razón Minerva, mire acá esta lo del espagueti, la bebida y la propina para Cana-san -dejo el dinero encima de la mesa y antes de salir al frío tomo su bufanda amarrándosela y se puso su abrigo.

-Considere esto como la renuncia de Juvia, hasta nunca Minerva. -salió riéndose a más no poder pero luego sintió pena, ella no era mala con nadie, tenía un corazón puro pero en ese momento no se pudo aguantar, tenía que darle su merecido. Condujo el auto de Silver y se fue a la empresa para hablar con él. La dejaron entrar sin problema ya que traía el auto de Silver y mientras subía por el ascensor recordó ese día cuando Gray le negó la ayuda, mordió su labio y apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor lo primero se vio fue al pelinegro, camino hasta donde la secretaria que estaba recibiendo unos papeles de él.

-¿Qué haces acá? -la abordó Gray y trato de evitar que entrará -¿vienes a seguir fastidiándome o qué?

-Juvia viene a hablar con Silver-sama, suéltela por favor. -Gray no muy convencido soltó a la joven y le iba a mostrar el camino cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Primito inútil, ¡Hola! -a Gray le dio un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Que mierdas haces acá, Lyon?

-Los dos voltearon y un joven albino de la estatura de Gray, ojos rasgados y magnífico cuerpo era el que había hablado.

-Vengo a visitarte algún -los ojos del joven viajaron a la hermosa cara de Juvia, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas rosaditas, esos labios tan deseables todo le impacto de la joven -problema -bajó el tono de la voz al verla.

-¿Quién eres? -Se acercó sensualmente a la joven.

-Ellaa...ella es Juvia -se intimido un poco por el muchacho, era muy guapo y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar la cercanía entre los dos.

-¡No te metas con ella! -lo agarró de la muñeca para evitar que se siguiera acercando.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es tu novia? -Esa última pregunta la hizo sarcásticamente, sabía que Gray nunca había tenido novias, que no era de los que tenían compromisos, él era libre como el viento. -Bajo su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica para examinarla mejor y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-No me digas que ella...¡Pensé que era mentira! ¡Está hermosa no pudo meterse con un idiota como tú!

-¿Quieres que toda la maldita empresa se entere?

-De hecho lo escuche de gente de la empresa y por esa razón todos lo deben saber. No puedo creer que un irresponsable como tu vaya a tener un hijo.

-No voy a tener un hijo, ella no es mi novia y solo estamos juntos porque Silver lo quiso así. Solo será hasta que nazca su bebe.

-Gray tiene razón, "el padre del hijo de Juvia murió" -lo dijo con sarcasmo en su voz -¿Dónde está la oficina de Silver-sama? Juvia no tiene todo el día. -Gray pudo notar que Juvia se enojó pero era la verdad, eso era lo que él creía.

-Es la del fondo -Juvia salió sin siquiera despedirse de Lyon. Pero a Lyon le encanto esa chica, vio cómo se alejaba y paso saliva.

-¡Deja de mirarla maldito!

-No es tu mujer, ni siquiera le darás el apellido a tu hijo, la voy a conquistar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No puedes tocar lo que me pertenece!

-Ella no te pertenece lo has dicho enfrente de ella.

-¡Lárgate de mi empresa!

-Está bien, me voy solo porque va a empezar a nevar y no quiero congelarme pero ella, ella esta hermosa.

-¡Lárgate de una puta vez!

-¡Chauu Primito! -Gray se desordenó los cabellos.

-¡Vuelvan a trabajar! -gritó con autoridad el Fullbuster al ver que todos estaban entretenidos viendo la escena -_No estoy celoso pero ¿por qué mierdas reaccione así? ¿Por qué? Esa tonta solo me trajo problemas y me hace la vida imposible, mejor si Lyon la conquista así dejara de joderme_ -pensó el joven _-¡Ni creas que te la dejare Imbécil!_ -su sentido de pertenecía apareció de nuevo, no se la iba a dejar a su primo, sobre su cadáver.

.

.

.

-Juvia se muere de la pena pidiéndole esos dos favores.

-No es nada princesita, sabes que eso no es nada para mí.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Llevaras a Gray?

-Sí señor, sólo si usted lo deja faltar a la empresa.

-El falta cuando quiere, quiero que vayas a comprarte ropa princesita, eso te está quedando chico y de una vez le compras el disfraz a Gray -le guiñó el ojo y Juvia rio divertida. -Con respecto a lo de tu amiga, dile que la recibiré mañana a las 9 am.

-Gracias de nuevo Silver-sama usted es un ángel. -la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-De nada princesita. Compra lo mejor no te preocupes por el dinero.

-Gracias -salió del lugar y vio a Gray en su oficina, lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

-¡Juvia ven acá! -La chica tomo el ascensor como si no lo hubiera escuchado. El chico entró en él, cerró las puertas y atrapo a Juvia con sus brazos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra meterte con Lyon! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¡Usted no le prohíbe nada a Juvia!, ¡suéltela y vuelva a trabajar!

-No lo haré hasta que me prometas que no te meterás con ese estupido.

-¿Sabe? Usted es como un niño. ¿Ha visto que un niño deja de jugar con su juguete y no tiene ningún interés en él pero cuando alguien quiere cogerlo en ese momento lo quiere y no se lo deja quitar? Juvia no es su juguete que le quede claro eso -salió del ascensor y se marchó en el auto.

-¡Tonta! ¡Mil veces tonta! -le gritó cuando arranco el automóvil, la joven suspiró, no entendía la actitud de Gray, por todos los medios posibles trato de entenderlo pero solo saco como conclusión que los hombres eran complicados, se fue al centro comercial a comprar su ropa y todo lo que necesitaba para el plan, se demoró toda la tarde pero se sintió extraña, volvía a tener su vida y todo era gracias a un desconocido, no iba a ser una mantenida para siempre eso lo puso en su mente pero disfrutaría momentáneamente. Llamó a Cana para avisarle que tenía un nuevo trabajo donde le pagarían muy bien y ejercería su profesión, la chica grito de la emoción y casi llorando le agradeció a Juvia por lo que había hecho. Cuando volvió al apartamento dejo algunas compras en el baúl del auto y subió con comida y su ropa. Gray se encontraba viendo televisión acostado en el sillón y no había lavado su ropa, estaba realmente cansado.

-Buenas noches Gray. ¿Termino con su ropa?

-No, estoy muy cansado, no lo haré.

-Es lo único que le falta para recuperar su auto ¿renunciará estando tan cerca?

-¿No piensas ayudarme? Es mucho.

-Nop y trajo comida decente, tome acomódela en la nevera y la alacena –Le entregó dos bolsas.

-¿También?

-No se demorará más de dos minutos, Juvia trajo poca comida porque no la podía cargar y de hecho si son toneladas de ropa, pero usted no la lava es la lavadora la que lo hace –Juvia subió a la habitación de Gray y empezó a acomodar todo lo que había comprado. Gray vio la lavadora como si fuera un extraterrestre. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo usarla pero recordó que su madre metía la ropa y espichaban unos botones ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? No quería preguntarle a Juvia así que por encima espicho los botones, metiendo la ropa y echando el jabón que creía correcto. La chica se puso su pijama nueva, se aplicó sus cremas y se recostó en la cama, su bebe le empezaba a pesar y dejaba sus pies más rojos de lo normal. Juvia comenzaba a quedarse dormida hasta que escuchó madrazos salir de la boca del chico en la cocina. Se puso sus pantuflas bajo a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Al ver el desastre que Gray había causado en vez de darle preocupación se rió al ver como el pobre chico evitaba que la espuma siguiera saliendo de la lavadora.

-¡Apáguela! –Gritó la chica entre risas. Busco el trapeador para arreglar todo ese desastre y se acercó aun muerta de la risa.

-¿Por qué no le dijo que no sabía cómo usarla? –no fue una recriminación le habló suavemente mientras con cuidado se acercaba para ayudarlo.

-Porque….porque…. –No le dio ninguna razón.

-Porque no quería tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle a Juvia. –sonrió tiernamente y le paso el trapero, el chico solo calló al ver esa maldita sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre y empezó a pasar el trapeador por el piso. -¿Tiene hambre? ¿Ya comió?

-No he comido, voy a llamar para que me traigan comida.

-¡Esa comida no le hace bien! Juvia cocinará algo. –La chica se dispuso a irse a la estufa pero se resbalo con el piso húmedo, temió lo peor pensaba que su bebe iba a lastimarse, cayó de espaldas y antes de caer al suelo sintió a Gray que amortiguaba su golpe. Escuchó al chico golpearse en la cabeza con la lavadora y en la espalda también. Estaba muy asustada, estaba encima de él mientras el claramente había recibido todo el golpe que iba para ella.

-¿Están bien? –Gray le preguntó aun teniéndola en sus brazos.

-Si Juvia está bien y su bebe también –paso sus manos por su barriguita.

-Gra-gracias –volteo su cabeza para verlo.

-No fue nada, ¡no seas tan descuidada, tonta! Ambos pueden lastimarse –Juvia sonrió, por el momento le debía algo a Gray y lleno toda su mano de espuma y la esparció en la cara del joven.

-Tiene razón Juvia tendrá más cuidado –Rio a carcajadas y Gray le devolvió el gesto llenándole la nariz de espuma. –Tonto –Juvia cogió más espuma en sus manos untándosela a Gray.

-¡Pareces una niñita! –no se iba a dejar ganar, también la lleno de espuma y rompió en risa. –Ahora pareces un hombre de nieve –la chica quitó la espuma de sus ojos y de su boca y se levantó con ayuda de Gray.

-Juvia escuchó que se golpeó la cabeza. –Pasó las manos por el cabello del chico buscando el golpe mientras él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba quieto como una estatua viendo hipnotizado su hermoso rostro ¿Cómo podía verse tan tierna y ser un demonio con él a la vez? –Acá esta –Gray hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir los dedos de Juvia en su chichón.

-¿Ayuda a Juvia a llegar a la nevera? –el joven asintió y la tomo de la mano y la espalda guiándola a la nevera con sumo cuidado. La joven abrió el congelador y tomo un trapo para guardar los cubitos de hielo, se volvió a estirar dejándolo en el golpe del chico y estuvo así por diez segundos hasta que vio al chico a los ojos y se intimido.

-Tome el trapito y déjelo unos cuantos minutos, si Juvia no comienza no tendrá la cena lista –le dio el trapo a Gray y evito su mirada para que no notara lo roja que se había puesto. Comenzó la cena mientras el limpiaba el desastre. Juvia le ayudo a meter la ropa en la lavadora y le enseño a usar la máquina, luego secaron la ropa y Gray la colgó.

-¡A comer Gray! –la chica se sentó a su lado y los dos comieron, Gray pasó la lengua por sus labios, olía y sabía delicioso, solo había probado una comida tan rica en toda su vida y era la de Mika.

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?

-Cana-san, en el trabajo Minerva no solo ponía de mesera a Juvia –La joven término más rápido que él.

-Mire las llaves de su carro y si ayuda mañana a Juvia con un asuntó llamará al banco y pedirá que le desbloquen una tarjeta.

-¿Qué asunto?

-Juvia no le dirá ¿Le ayuda o no? –suspiró profundo, no sabía que tenía esa chica en mente pero la ayudaría para recuperar sus bienes.

-Déjame dormir contigo, ese sillón es incómodo.

-Duerma en el cuarto de servicio.

-Ya te dije que el aire se dañó y no sé cómo arreglarlo, ni siquiera sé de donde se desconecta.

-Dormirá en el sillón, se tiene que ganar hasta su propia cama.

-Buenas noches –Juvia durmió profundamente y dejo que Gray también durmiera hasta tarde, se había esforzado anoche. Se bañó y se puso su ropa nueva con una corona que había comprado en la tienda, bajo al carro por el disfraz de Gray y cuando se devolvió lo despertó tiernamente.

-Gray si no se apresura se les hará tarde –el chico medio dormido la vio y se levantó de golpe -¿Por qué mierdas tienes eso?

-Eso es el asuntó que Juvia le pidió el favor, tome acá está el suyo –le mostro un disfraz de príncipe y él la miro muy confundido -¿Eh? ¿Para qué es esto?

-Póngaselo y no haga preguntas.

-Pero….. –la chica le mostro sus tarjetas y Gray se levantó y se fue a bañarse.

-Esto es ridículo –el joven salió con su traje puesto y un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas, Juvia se sorprendió al verlo estaba demasiado guapo pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento.

-¿Listo?

-Sí pero ¿para qué es el disfraz? –La chica no le dijo nada y ambos se fueron en el auto. El joven puso su emisora favorita mientras ella comenzaba a tatarear las canciones favoritas de Gray. Él la veía sorprendido pero sin que ella lo notará, Juvia manejo por algunas horas hasta que el joven de ojos grises leyó un letrero en el lugar donde habían llegado.

-¿Or-orfanato? ¿Qué hacemos acá?

-Ayude a Juvia con las bolsas que están en el baúl –Gray cargo las dos pesadas bolsas que tenía la señorita en el carro y en el camino Juvia le dijo unas cuantas cosas. -¿Entendió?

-Pero odio los niños, No quiero hacerlo.

-Es sencillo, solo tiene que sonreír y hacer todo lo que ellos le pidan. –Entraron en el lugar y fueron recibidos con una hermosa sonrisa al llegar emitida por la recepcionista.

-Señorita Loxar, pensamos que no iba a venir, usted siempre viene el 16 de diciembre.

-Juvia tuvo algunos problemas, solo fueron cuatro días de diferencia. ¿Cómo están ellos?

-Preguntándola, se pondrán muy felices al verla. Por favor trate de que los niños se queden en el salón.

-Juvia no le promete nada siempre la abordan en el corredor y no la dejan llegar al salón. –les abrió las puertas.

-¡Listo Gray! –el joven agarró las bolsas y la siguió. La peli azul camino unos cuantos corredores y una niña pequeña la vio e hizo una hermosa expresión.

-Juvia onee-chan –gritó muy emocionada y se fue a abrazarla, Juvia se apoyó en el piso y la abrazó también. –Pensamos que no ibas a venir, que nos abandonarías.

-Juvia no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Juvia los quiere mucho a todos –La chica se levantó y la cogió de la mano, mientras que más caritas sonrientes se unían y la abrazaban muy emocionadas. Gray solo veían como lo niños se acercaban y se ponían muy felices, por todos los medios posibles Juvia trato de que entraran en el salón y después de muchos abrazos lo logro. Se sentó en una silla y escuchó atenta todas las voces a la vez de los niños que hablaban al tiempo muy emocionados.

-¿Enserio hicieron todo eso? –preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Claro que sí onee-chan. –Juvia se dio cuenta que todas las niñas posaron sus ojos en un apuesto príncipe y estaban más felices que todos los años.

-Juvia quiere presentarles a alguien –lo señalo –es el príncipe Gray y viene del reino más hermoso del mundo, vino porque quería contarles un cuento.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podemos abrazarlo onee-chan?

-Claro que pueden -¡Yaaaayyy! –todas las niñas se fueron a abrazarlo y él se metió en su papel, las abrazó también y les sonrió como el apuesto príncipe que era. Las niñas se sentaron en orden al igual que los niños mirándolo fijamente. Él se sintió incómodo y se acercó a Juvia para susurrarle algo -¿Qué quieren por qué me miran así?

-Quieren que comiences con la historia

-Pero no se ninguna historia.

-Invéntatela –El chico hizo un gesto con sus labios y trato de imaginar algo pero nada venía a su mente.

-El príncipe Gray necesita de su ayuda, cada uno dirá una palabra y formará una historia entre todos ¿sí? –la chica les sonrió y una niña dio una palabra al azar.

-Princesa.

-Bueno príncipe Gray comienza con la historia que tiene que tener una princesa. –El joven aclaró su garganta y comenzó –Había una vez, en el reino del agua, una princesa que podía atraer la lluvia con sus poderes y por eso la llamaron Juvia –no tenía ni idea de lo que decía pero seguiría con la improvisación o si no nunca recuperaría su dinero. La chica lo miro sorprendida estaba usando su nombre y eso la aterraba.

-Problema –susurró otro niño –bien entonces la princesa era amada por todos los del reino ya que con sus poderes hacía crecer los cultivos y mantenía los ríos grandes y hermosos, el agua nunca fue una necesidad en el reino y todos la querían sinceramente.

-Pero yo quiero la palabra príncipe no es justo –una niña hizo un puchero al ver que le robaban la palabra de la boca –La pequeña princesita de ojos azules conoció a un príncipe y se enamoró perdidamente del hermoso príncipe del reino de plata pero desde ahí comenzaron los problemas.

-Corazón –gritó otro de los niños -El joven después de conocerla tuvo que marcharse dejándola con un dolor muy grande en su corazón y desde ahí la princesa no pudo volver a traer la Juvia a su antojo y dejo de llover de pronto, los cultivos empezaron a secarse y el agua comenzó a escasear.

-Rey –gritó una niña que tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Juvia –El rey muy enojado con su hija le echo la culpa y la desterró del castillo quitándole todos sus privilegios y le ordeno que jamás volviera a aparecer en el reino. -Los niños se vieron entre ellos muy sorprendidos, no creían que hubieran sido tan malo con su propia hija. –La princesa que ya no era una princesa salió del castillo atemorizada, estaba muy asustada ya que nunca había estado sola pero ella siguió adelante sola, empezó a trabajar y pudo mantenerse como toda una guerrera.

-Guerra –gritó otro niño –Después de que el agua y el alimento faltaron los del reino del agua atacaron a los del reino de plata, Minerva la diosa de la guerra vio que tan fuerte era la princesa y le ofreció un trato, tendría que luchar en su ejército para salvar las vidas de los ciudadanos del reino del agua a cambio de volver a tener el título de princesa.

-Amor –susurró una niña –La princesa no podía atacar el reino donde su amor estaba pero lo haría por su reino y sus habitantes, el día de la pelea ella se encontró frente a frente con el príncipe y él le ofreció su ayuda, dijo que prefería morir antes de luchar con ella pues la amaba con todo su corazón.

-Hijos –gritaron dos niños al tiempo emocionados –Después de que las cosas se aclararon los dos pudieron demostrar su amor y ella volvió a atraer la lluvia, después de unos años la princesa y el príncipe se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos viviendo felices para siempre.

-Awww –todas las niñas hicieron un sonidito para demostrar lo sentimentales que se habían puesto. –Adoro los finales felices –dijeron otras.

-¿Quieren sus regalos? –la chica trato de cambiar el tema, no quería seguir hablando de eso.

-Yaaay si los queremos –la joven se levantó y empezó a entregarles los regalos a uno por uno.

-¿No crees que Juvia onee-chan engordó? –una chica golpeo en la cabeza a su hermanito y trato de callarlo pero todos escucharon y quitaron sus ojos de los juguetes para verla -¡Tienes razón! –la peli azul rio y acaricio el cabello del niño que había dicho eso.

-Juvia engordo porque en su barriguita está creciendo un bebe, Juvia será mamá en cinco meses –Todos gritaron de la emoción y unos cuantos se fueron hacía ella.

-¿Puedo tocar tu bebe?

-Claro acarícialo suavemente –dejo que los niños tocaran su barriguita.

-Es un bebe con mucha suerte –dijo una pequeña mirándola con ternura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tú eres la mejor mujer del mundo Juvia onee-chan y su papá el príncipe Gray lo debe querer mucho. –Juvia respiró hondo y sonrió falsamente, Gray sintió algo dentro de él al ver todos esos niños solos, siendo felices con lo poco que tenían, con esa sonrisa tan sincera y tranquila. No sería igual que sus padres, él dejaría a su hijo como muchos hicieron con esos niños.

-Príncipe Gray ¿Podrías besar a la princesa Juvia? –los dos abrieron sus ojos demostrando su sorpresa.

-El príncipe Gray no quiere. –Juvia negó para que dejaran de molestarla.

-Dijiste que teníamos que hacer todo lo que dijeran –le dijo muy cerca al oído y ella solo paso saliva. Cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Gray se movían en los suyos, sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente y se separó después de algunos segundos.

-¿Podrían hacerlo otra vez? No vi –la joven negó pero gray la tomo de las mejillas acercándola a él y besándola de nuevo provocando que el corazón de ambos se detuviera.

-Cuando sea grande como Juvia onee-chan quiero un príncipe como él –la chica se levantó y termino de entregar los regalos a los niños, pasaron unas horas más y se fueron despidiéndose de todos y deseándoles una feliz navidad.

-Maneja –le paso las llaves a Gray y se sentó cerrando sus ojos –El chico sonrió sería la primer vez que tocaría el auto de su papá.

-Maneja despacio por favor.

-¿Te gusto que te besara? –Juvia lo miro y sintió sus mejillas arden de nuevo.

-Solo fue actuación.

-No pensé que podías fingir un sonrojo.

-¡Callase, esto no paso! –el joven hizo una media sonrisa y se fueron del lugar, Juvia se quedó dormida en el auto y cuando despertó ya estaban en el edificio de Gray, subieron en el ascensor y habían dos personas en la puerta de Gray esperándolos.

-¡Juvia! –gritó una emocionada rubia

-¿Lu-Lucy?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá capitulo, espero que les haya gustado hermosuras. ¿Qué creen? ¿Cómo reaccionará Juvia al ver a Lucy? Respondiendo sexys reviews brevemente porque me sacaron las cordales y me duele el alma:<strong>

**Chachos: **Silver es el más divino del mundo y seee Gray es el demonio en persona. Pero bueno algo tiene que pasar con Juvia viviendo en su casa.

**Lala. Tempestad: **Bujajajaa ya empezó a sufrir Gray y si los desconocidos ayudan en situaciones, una vez me ayudaron en una situación y bueno Silver es hermoso. Te mando un abrazó psicológico.

**Sicaru-chan: **Yayyy mujeres arriba somos unas guerreras, Gray es un marrano, es un real cerdo pero a cada marrano le llega su noche buena y para eso está Juvia. #Feminismo4ever yayy. Te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Jbadillodavila: **Tú lo has dicho este fic es puro drama combinado con la vida real y te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Creo que este capítulo te lleno de cursilería, estuvo algo cursi combinado con las primeras cosas que Juvia le hará a Gray. Te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Oni No Ao: **¿Ya pensaste en las cosas malas que le haría Silver a Gray? Bueno creo que depender de una mujer es algo terrible y Gray tiene que hacer todo lo que ella quiere. Gray se hace odiar cuando quiere. Ahorita hablamos pues que me quede sin batería.

**Anonimous: **Bueno ya sabes me encanta que te encante y Gray es un petardo pendejo completo aunque Juvia está ahí y lo controlará. Buajajajaja. Silver es un mega justiciero y te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Viry3fick: Jajaja **Lucy en realidad se merece una puteada y Silver es el Hero de todos y bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Gruvia:** Me encanta que te encante pues si ya somos dos que quieren que Juvia ponga en su lugar a Gray en el anime, es un idiota por no entenderla. Hiciste muchas preguntas te responderé las que pueda :D. Una desconocida si pienso en alguien que pueda estar relacionada la pondré /sí apareció yaayy/Silver es hermoso, yo también lo amo/Lo sabrás en el próximo cap/También en el próximo cap/ Un idiota que aparecerá luego/Las perras son perras de naturaleza/sip ya lo dijiste pero yo también lo amo/jajajaja sufrirán todos, que se preparen para morir a manos de Juvia, ok no pero ya verás lo que pasa y si me mato Gray viendo lo más barato. Te mando un abrazo psicológico bye.

**Taty Hyuuga**: Sip tus deseos son ordenes esos dos sufrirán pero todo a su debido tiempo. Te mando un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Zeichi:** Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, no sé cómo hice que Gray fuera tan idiota pero es como un chico plástico de los muchos que conozco. Silver es un Hero, lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón porque es un justiciero y gracias por todo. Te mando un abrazo psicológico.

**Lyma Vastia:** Perdona la demora pero pues a veces soy toda lenta escribiendo y me distraigo con nada. Te mando un abrazo enorme psicológico y un "me encanta que te encante mi fic" Bye! :D cuídate mucho.

**Tengo la cara como Kiko se me inflamo toda la cara y mi madre me pide que descanse entonces pues demorare un poco en actualizar los otros fics, los quiero a todos y esta vez no hay beso psicológico porque me duele todo. Bye!**


	4. Peleas y problemas

**Hola hermosuras! les traigo un capitulo entre lindo y para querer matar a Gray. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p>-¡Juuuvia! -La rubia muy emocionada y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos se fue a abrazar a la peli azul.<p>

-¿Lu-Lucy? -Juvia respiró hondo y no correspondió al abrazo de su mejor amiga, se apartó y la vio a los ojos con una mirada fuerte.

-No sabes todo lo que te he buscado, me tenías muy preocupada Juvia, quería decirte que yo te apoyo que te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. -Juvia rio irónicamente y apretó sus puños.

-Qué lástima que no llego antes, hace tres meses esa ayuda le hubiera sido muy útil a Juvia -la joven le dio la espalda a la rubia y abrió el apartamento entrando al lugar, Lucy estaba demasiado asustada, no creía lo que veía, Juvia no era así.

-No, Juvia tú no eres rencorosa, por favor perdóname. -Gray y Natsu solo observaban la escena, les pareció mejor no meterse en problemas de chicas.

-Juvia no es rencorosa, verdaderamente la perdona Lucy -la rubia sonrió y se acercó a ella -pero no pretenda que su amistad vuelva a ser la misma, claro si así se le puede llamar. Usted traicionó la confianza de Juvia cuando más la necesitaba y no pretenda que todo vuelva a ser igual.

-Yo estaba demasiado enojada, dije cosas sin pensar. La noticia me tomo por sorpresa Juvia.

-¿Enojada? Sólo porque Juvia no pensó igual que usted se dedicó a insultarla. ¿Estúpida tonta? ¿Perra descontrolada? Claro que si, Juvia la perdona por lo que le dijo ese día y por querer matar a su bebe de hecho todos ustedes querían matarlo no es una novedad.

-Yo no quería que abortaras -dijo frescamente el peli rosado. Lucy le regalo una mala mirada y Natsu asintió con un "mejor me calló"

-Si la disculpan está muy cansada, irá a dormir, con permiso -la chica se dirigió a las escaleras y de nuevo escuchó la voz de Lucy que ya estaba un tanto desesperada.

-Hace una semana tu padre fue a mi casa -la joven sintió un estrujón en su corazón y se detuvo.

-Dijo que estaba convencido de que estabas en mi casa, que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que te hizo.

-Que tierno, dígale que Juvia leyó el artículo en el periódico donde le dice a todos que ella voluntariamente quiso salir de la casa y que lo felicita porque siempre hace un gran trabajo impresionando a los medios con sus mentiras y sonrisa de galán.

-Dijo que quería pasar Navidad contigo.

-¿Después de ocho años de dejarla sola en estas fechas y dedicarse a su trabajo? Este año no será diferente a los otros, cada uno pasara las fiestas por su lado.

-Juvia tienes que perdonar a tu padre.

-Juvia lo perdona y a usted también Lucy es enserio lo dice de corazón pero dígale que por primera vez en la vida le va a desobedecer y que no le dará el gusto de ir arrodillada a pedirle perdón porque le dejo muy en claro que no quería que fuera con su hijo y si Juvia tiene que elegir entre su bebe y personas que no valen la pena prefiere toda la vida quedarse con su bebe. ¡Buenas noches! -Juvia subió las escaleras y se alisto metiéndose rápido en la cama. Lucy estaba destrozada, Natsu la estaba acariciando y trataba de darle ánimos.

-Juvia solo necesita tiempo amor, eres su mejor amiga y esperaba mucho de ti.

-Traicione su confianza, jamás me va a perdonar. La perdí para siempre.

-Claro que no, sólo tienes que hacer que vuelva a confiar en ti.

-Ella jamás me había visto de esa manera, Juvia está muy enojada, no sé qué hacer para que vuelva a confiar en mí.

-¿Y que querías un fiesta de bienvenida? Fuiste la primera que le dio la espalda y aún así ¿Quieres que te perdone? -Gray ya estaba fastidiado con la situación, fue un día largo para él y no pensó en lo que dijo, sólo salió de su boca.

-¡Tu eres el maldito responsable de todo! ¡Tú fuiste el que la embarazo! ¡No entiendo cómo es que ahora vive contigo, te trata bien, te perdonó y a mí me trata de esta manera!

-¿Crees que me perdonó? ¿Crees que es linda conmigo? -señalo su traje y siguió hablando -¡Me tiene en sus malditas manos y tengo que hacer todo lo que ella me diga!

-Debo admitir que Silver tiene una mente maestra -se rio el peli rosado rascándose la nariz.

-¡Esta mierda no es graciosa! ¡Ella dice arrodíllate ante mí y tengo que hacerlo! ¡Odio mi vida! -Gray se sentó pesadamente en el comedor y puso ambas manos en su frente.

-Gray no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ni Juvia ni tu padre te han dicho que te hagas cargo del bebe, ni siquiera te han pedido que le des tu apellido, lo que está haciendo Silver es algo temporal, solo lo hace para ver si coges conciencia y te das cuenta de todos los errores que has cometido desde que Mika murió y tu Lucy deja de llorar, solo estás perdiendo tiempo en vez de hacer cosas para recuperar a tu amiga ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Por qué no me entiendes, Natsu? -Lucy se enojó y trato de desquitarse con su novio.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡He estado todo el maldito tiempo ayudándote y consolándote! ¡Fui yo el que encontré a Juvia aunque no era mi obligación buscarla!

-¿Me lo estas echando en cara?

-¡Claro que no! No te enojes Lucy, sólo digo que deben entender a Juvia, ustedes no tienen hermanos, no saben lo que es tratar con un bebe por eso le dijeron todas esas cosas malas a Juvia y todos cometemos errores por eso estoy con ustedes aún sabiendo que lo que hicieron fue despreciable.

-¡Vete al demonio Natsu!

-¡Ven acá Lucy! -Lucy salió del apartamento tirando la puerta y Natsu fue tras de ella mientras Gray solo observaba la escena, respiró hondo y agradeció al cielo, al menos Juvia no era manipuladora y estúpida como Lucy y justamente por esa razón no tenía novia ni compromisos, las mujeres eran fastidiosas y extremadamente complicadas para él.

-Pobre Natsu -recordó que Juvia había subido a su habitación y quería verificar que se encontrará bien, se había exaltado un poco con Lucy y con los gritos debió haberse sentido mal. Giro la perilla y vio a Juvia recostada en su cama con las luces apagadas.

-Váyase, Juvia no quiere hablar con nadie -Su voz estaba cortada y entendió que estaba llorando. Paso y encendió la lámpara que estaba encima de la mesa de noche para verla. Juvia al sentir la luz se cubrió con las cobijas escondiéndose de Gray.

-Juvia ya le dijo que se vaya, Juvia no quiere hablar con nadie.

-Pues yo soy nadie y vas a tener que hablar conmigo quieras o no.

-Deje de copiar a Juvia.

-Pues tu también copias mis frases y odio cuando lo haces con tu vocecita recriminándome.

-¿Y le molesta?

-Si me molesta.

-Pues Juvia entonces está haciendo un gran trabajo. -El joven quitó las cobijas y vio a la chica.

-¿Cree que Juvia fue muy dura con Lucy? -Su mirada bajo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo estás haciendo por su bien o bueno eso es lo que creo, no sabes la escenita que le hizo a Natsu abajo y todo porque tenía rabia ya que no habías vuelto a ser su amiguita de siempre. No sé cómo alguien como tu era amiga de esa tonta.

-Ella no es mala, solo que la mayoría de las veces no piensa claramente, desde la muerte de Layla ella hace lo que se le da la gana y nadie se lo impide, además Juvia hizo que se pelearan, si Juvia no le hubiera dicho eso a Lucy ella no habría peleado con Natsu-san -soltó más lágrimas y Gray sonrió, si que era una tonta y eso le produjo mucha ternura.

-No puedes pensar en el que hubiera pasado si... por más que pienses en posibilidades no podrás cambiar el futuro y solo te amargas con pendejadas.

-Si Juvia no hubiera ido a ese campamento ella seguiría viva. Eso no es un pendejada.

-¿Quien Juvia?

-Mamá, ellos esperaron que estuviera sola, robaron todo, ¡absolutamente todo! Y no les basto con la fortuna que les quitaron, la mataron de la peor manera posible para que no los delatara -Gray abrió grandemente sus ojos, trato de respirar no quería acordarse de eso, no quería volver a vivir ese día, no quería recordar lo que le había pasado a él.

-Juvia confiaba en ellos, se habían vuelto prácticamente de la familia y entonces cuando más confías en alguien siempre te traicionará.

-Tal vez si hubieras estado en casa, te hubieran asesinado como a tu madre -habló tratando de darle ánimos.

-Y entonces si hubieran asesinado a Juvia ella no estaría acá con usted molestándolo.

-Y entonces no podrías ver la carita de tu hijo que está en camino. ¿Sabes? Si le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre y no hubiera cogido ese atajó ella seguiría viva pero como te dije no podemos cambiar nuestro destino, lo que hacemos y las consecuencias que eso trae.

-Juvia siente lo que paso con su madre.

-Ya paso hace seis años, creo haberlo superado, mira Juvia hay tantas posibilidades de lo que hubiera pasado, si no me hubieran dado el pase a los catorce años ese borracho hijo de puta no nos hubiera estrellado. Si Silver hubiera estado con nosotros, él nos habría llevado a mi partido y muy seguramente hubiera escuchado a mi madre y se hubiera ido por el camino que ella le indico. Si no hubiera jugado en ese campeonato ella no me hubiera acompañado, si ella se hubiera ido con mi tía en vez de ir conmigo...-Juvia se levantó de la cama y lo tomo de los brazos, cayendo suavemente al piso para abrazarlo y calmarlo, se veía muy mal, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Gray se acomodo en sus pechos y se dejo acariciar por ella, dejo que pasara sus delgados dedos por su cabello.

-Desde ahí Silver dejo de viajar e instalo su oficina en la ciudad "para cuidar de mi" mi madre tuvo que morir y tuve que estar cuatro meses en coma para que tomara esa decisión. ¿Ya para que maldita sea? -Gray mordió su labio y se aferró más a Juvia.

-Quiere volver a ser su padre, quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al menos no lo saco de la casa por cometer un error. Entiéndalo Gray, él quería darle lo mejor y para eso sacrifico a su familia para que nada les faltara. Es algo complicado pero Juvia puede entender cómo se siente usted y como se siente Silver-sama. Sólo deje que su corazón se calme y que las heridas se curen con el tiempo.

-No creo poder perdonar a Silver por lo que hizo, ni siquiera pudo llegar al entierro de mi madre, ni siquiera yo pude despedirme de ella por estar medio muerto en ese maldito hospital.

-¡Cálmese por favor! Fue lo mejor Gray, no tiene en su mente la imagen de su madre muerta ¿Sabe? A veces Juvia piensa que hubiera sido mejor que ella no hubiera visto a su madre muerta, no le importó lo que le dijeron le quitó la sábana para verla, Juvia no quería creer que ella estuviera muerta y cuando lo hizo pudo ver el piso a través del agujero de su frente. Fueron días muy difíciles para Juvia pero su padre jamás estuvo, los únicos que estuvieron fueron Gajeel-kun, Rogue y Lucy que ni siquiera hacían parte de su familia. Juvia no guarda ningún resentimiento hacia su padre, nunca le recriminó esa aventura que tuvo con esa mujer mientras mamá no llevaba ni un mes de muerta, jamás le reclamo por no ir a ninguna de sus ceremonias del colegio o cuando se graduó del bachillerato. Tampoco guarda rencores de que la haya sacado de la casa con un bebe en su vientre. Todos decían lo mismo "Juvia tu padre es un malparido" y lo peor es que no se equivocaron. -Juvia movió su cabeza en la de Gray buscando consuelo, ambos estaban llorando como niños, solo querían sanar las heridas de su corazón, estuvieron juntos en la misma posición por segundos hasta que los dos sintieron algo extraño que hizo que se quedarán absolutamente quietos y callados. Lo volvieron a sentir, Gray sintió un ligero toque en su abdomen y se paralizó, el estómago de Juvia estaba en ese lugar y sabía que el ser que tenía adentró la peli azul se había movido para llamar la atención de ambos. Juvia rio emocionada. -Es el bebe, son sus primeras pataditas -Ella se levantó del suelo para ver su estómago en el espejo mientras que Gray no se movía. Nunca en la vida había sentido algo así, rasco su cabello confundido, eso no tenía porque afectarle, ese mocoso no significaba nada para él, solo fue una nueva sensación, se convenció de eso mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Había sido débil delante de la chica de ojos azules y eso jamás le había pasado y no le pasaría de nuevo.

-Es una buena señal ¿no crees? Eso significa que está vivo -La chica lo vio y le sonrió, era increíble como ese niño le había subido el ánimo en menos de tres segundos, no sabía porque demonios le gustaba verla sonreír, sacudió su cabeza y se saco esas ideas tontas.

-Hablando del mocoso, mi secretaria te saco una cita mañana con la mejor ginecóloga de todo el país para que vea que todo marcha bien con él.

-¡Oh Gray! ¡Muchas gracias! -Sonrió de nuevo y se quedo viéndose al espejo un rato más con las manos en su barriguita, los movimientos eran suaves y eran toquecitos de vez en cuando.

-Es mañana a las dos en punto.

-¿Si vio? Antes cuando ambos estaban llorando él se movió para que dejarán de llorar, puede escucharlos. Quería que no estuvieran tristes.

-Deja de decir tontadas, no seas tonta Juvia.

-Juvia leyó que él puede escuchar las voces de afuera y por eso Juvia le exige que no le vuelva a decir tonta y que a él no le diga mocoso.

-Bien como quieras -Gray comenzó a quitarse su disfraz de príncipe y a meterse en su cama.

-¿Qué hace?

-Me he portado bien, merezco dormir en mi cama ¿no?

-Dormirá abajo como siempre -Juvia sintió algo de pena y dejo que Gray se acomodará en la cama, al menos había hecho el papel de príncipe a la perfección y se moría por ver la reacción que tendría cuando se enterara que la tarjeta que Juvia pidió desbloquear era su tarjeta de ahorros que no tenía ni un solo dólar. Le daría de premio dormir en la cama.

-Si intenta tocarla lo matara.

-No seas ton...no lo haré, deja de preocuparte -La chica se acomodo lejos de él dándole la espalda, apago la luz y trato de quedarse dormida pero no lo logro fácilmente, que su bebe se moviera dentro de ella e ir al doctor la hicieron pensar un buen rato y no dejaba de ponerse nerviosa, ¿Estaría bien su bebe? ¿Sería niño o niña? Las preguntas inundaban su mente pero no se movía para no despertar al peli negro, Gray estaba en las mismas condiciones, no podía creer que se hubiera abierto tan fácil con ella, ni a Natsu le demostró dolor cuando se enteró que su madre había muerto después de haber despertado cuatro meses después, la imagen de Juvia se adueño de su mente, sus ojos azules, su cabello, lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo con los cambios de su embarazo, su ternura y su forma de darle ánimos lo estaban confundiendo, no sabía que era esa extraña sensación en su pecho ni mucho menos en su corazón. -Tal vez solo necesito sexo y dejsre de pensar en estas mierdas, desde que me entere de su embarazo no he tenido sexo con nadie, es increíble que la vida me haya cambiado en una noche -pensó, se concentró para pensar en una chica para fantasear pero en la primera que pensó para tener relaciones era ella. Se maldijo y volteó su cabeza para verla, su largo cabello azul le encantaba, sonrió y trato de dormir eliminando los pensamientos pervertidos de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente escuchó el celular de la chica y vio que ella seguía dormida, se atrevió a coger el celular encima de la mesa de noche de su lado y vio un mensaje de su padre.

_"Hola princesita, espero que Gray haya aprendido su lección en el orfanato y que les haya ido muy bien con los niños, tienes que seguir presionándolo, se que puedes cambiarlo, confió en ti"_-Gray se enojó demasiado, sintió mucha rabia con Juvia, automáticamente pensó que lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era solo porque Silver se lo había dicho, estaban aliados y ella diría todo para que él perdonara a su padre. -Estúpida, falsa, ni creas que puedes cambiarme con tu sonrisita de niña buena, menos con ese mocoso indeseado -habló y luego puso las manos en su boca, Juvia aún seguía durmiendo profundamente -¿Y si él me escuchó? -dijo un tanto arrepentido y luego se rio irónicamente -Es la verdad eres un mocoso indeseado, sólo eres un maldito error, me importa una mierda si me escuchas, ¡entiéndelo niñito, tu padre no te quiere, fuiste sólo un descuido de mi parte! -salió de su habitación y prendió su consola para distraerse. Descargó todo su ira en los video juegos y los gritos en el piso de abajo despertaron a la chica.

-¿Podría dejar de decir tantas groserías?

-¡Cierra la boca y déjame jugar estúpida! -Juvia abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se dedicó a hacer su desayuno. No entendía como era que ayer estaba un poco tierno y ahora estaba comportandose como un patán.

-Su desayuno está listo, siéntese a comer.

-¡Hijo de puta, maldito campero de mierda! ¡Vete al demonio! ¡Eres una niñita! ¡Hasta con cuchillo te mato! -A la chica le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza del ruido tan impresionante que hacía, se encerró en el cuarto de Gray, no tenía ganas de pelear con él, se alisto y se cambió para ir a la cita con la doctora.

-¿Gray irá con Juvia a la cita de control? -Le preguntó más de cinco veces y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Juvia le dará un celular -el joven la miro con repugnancia y siguió con su juego.

-Gray ¿No quiere su celular?

-¡No me manipularás, ni tu ni mi padre que te quede claro eso pedazo de tonta!

-Quedaron en que no hablaría mal delante del bebe.

-Tu mocoso me importa muy poco, que escuché todo lo que tengo que decirle -Juvia apretó sus dientes y se puso los zapatos totalmente decepcionada, escuchó su celular sonar, Gray en medio del ruido también lo escuchó y se quitó sus cascos para ver de quien se trataba.

_-¿Quién es? _

_-¿Quien es Lyon? -Gray abrió sus ojos y dejo que su juego online siguiera solo._

_-¡ah! ¿Cómo consiguió el número de Juvia? ¿Qué quiere? _

_-Juvia tiene cita con su doctor, hoy no puede además no le parece correcto salir con el primo del padre de su hijo -Gray de una vez se levantó de su silla totalmente enojado._

_-No, Gray está ocupado él no la acompañará._

_-Juvia no quiere que usted la acompañe_ -Gray le quitó el celular a Juvia bruscamente _-¡Te dije que no te metieras con ella malparido!_

_-¿Que pasa Primito? Sólo la estaba invitando a dar una vuelta._

_-Está embarazada maldito enfermo, deja de molestarla. _

_-El hecho de que este embarazada no le quita lo hermosa. _

_-¿Y qué? ¿Planeas hacerte cargo de su bebe? _

_-Si es necesario, puedo demostrarle que yo si tengo pantalones no como tu maldito, esa chica es una diosa, no entiendo como cayó en tus podridas manos._

_-¡Ya te dije que no te le acerques! ¡Te matare maldito!_ -colgó y le paso el celular de nuevo a la peli azul.

-¡Quédate acá voy a ir contigo!

-Juvia ya no quiere que usted vaya, siga con su estúpido juego.

-¿A dónde piensas ir sin la dirección?

-Juvia llamara a Silver-sama y le pedirá que le pregunte la dirección a su secretaria.

-Te van a sacar sangre para hacerte exámenes ¿piensas manejar así? Te pueden dar mareos y estrellarte.

-Le dirá a Lyon-san que la acompañe.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Si te metes con él te sacare de la casa!

-Juvia no cree que esté en condiciones de decirle eso, ¡permiso!

-Ya te dije que no te vas a ir sola, menos con el mujeriego de mi primo -Gray la agarró de la muñeca y la halo hacia él. -¡Quiero mi celular, voy contigo! -Juvia lo empujo cortando la cercanía entre ellos, suspiró y miro su reloj. -Cinco minutos, si no sale en cinco Juvia llamara a Lyon-san para que la acompañe -Gray se alisto y se cambió en tiempo récord, aún no se acostumbraba a encontrar en su armario ropa de una mujer, se llevo la mano a su frente tratando de asimilar la situación. Bajó, tomo las llaves del auto y salió del apartamento con Juvia. Manejo mientras la peli azul veía las calles por la ventana, ambos estaban en silencio y cuando un semáforo cambio a rojo desvió sus mirada a ella, estaba sonriendo y tenía una hermosa expresión de felicidad en su rostro. La chica volteó a verlo y al hacerlo vio a su madre -Metiste dos goles Gray, me siento muy orgullosa de ti -su respiración se cortó y trato de suprimir ese recuerdo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y volteó con miedo su mirada de nuevo a ella. -¿Le pasa algo? -sus ojitos azules lo miraban con preocupación, su mano estaba encima de su brazo. -Si, estoy bien -arranco después de decirle una maldición al que le estaba pitando para que avanzara pues el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde hace mucho.

-¿Quiere que Juvia maneje?

-No, ya te dije que estoy bien -no era sido la primera vez que llevaba a una chica en auto pero jamás le había pasado eso en la vida, nunca había recordado lo que su madre le había dicho antes de que pusiera a andar el carro en verde y todo se pusiera negro para él.

-Juvia pondrá música -llevo sus dedos paseando por los botones del radio y la dejo en una estación donde sonaba una canción que le encantaba a la peli azul, Juvia comenzó a cantar y Gray sonrió olvidando lo que había pasado antes.

-¡Cállate! Vas a hacer llover -Juvia le saco la lengua a Gray y empezó a cantar más fuerte.

-Lo que pasa es que usted es un aburrido -la joven se rio de él y se quedo viendo a un bebe que había en un auto cercano.

-No soy ningún aburrido, sólo eres una niñita.

-Claro que no -hizo un puchero y le dio ternura ver la sonrisa de ese bebe. Gray vio en dirección a donde estaba viendo Juvia y vio a ese pequeño, le dio un escalofrío y subió el volumen para que ella lo viera cantar. La chica de ojos azules se rio de él y no se dejo opacar por la voz del joven. Entre risas y gotas de lluvia llegaron al consultorio, la joven se anunció mientras Gray veía a su alrededor y le dio miedo lo que vio, habían mujeres embarazadas de todas las edades y uno que otro bebe. Definitivamente ese no era su mundo y se sentía demasiado extraño al estar en ese lugar, al menos el lugar era lujoso y hermoso. Gray se sentó al lado de un mujer de ya unos cuantos años y sus ojos grises seguían en cada movimiento a la peli azul hasta que escuchó una voz a su lado.

-¿Padre primerizo?

-Emmm...eeeehhh...eso creo.

-Es normal estar nervioso, ¿es su primera cita de control?

-Sí. Ella quiere ver que todo funcione bien con sus bebe.

-Que linda es, ambos son jóvenes pero los felicito por tomar la decisión de tenerlo -Gray se sintió incómodo y le agradeció al cielo que Juvia llegara en ese instante. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió a la mujer que estaba hablando con él.

-No demoran en llamar a Juvia.

-Estaba hablando con tu novio -ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar esa frase -él no es... -Va a ser muy hermoso lo que van a ver allá adentro -la mujer mato la frase de Juvia y mágicamente la peli azul puso atención a cada palabra que le pronunció la mujer, le dio algunas sugerencias y algunos productos que le servirán en su embarazo, como Gray estaba sentado entre ellas, Juvia se acercó mucho al oji gris y echo su cabeza hacia atrás siendo torturado por las palabras de dos mujeres que no paraban de hablar.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo de su bebe?

-Juvia no lo sabe, ella podría esperar pero tiene que comprar su ropita y si espera al nacer sería una total sorpresa. Waaa Juvia está confundida -poso sus manos en sus mejillas haciendo una tierna expresión y Gray trato de ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas al verla.

-Y tu muchacho ¿Que quieres que sea tu hijo?

-¿Un humano? -Juvia lo miro y él se paralizo con esos ojos azules penetrantes, le dio mucho miedo y carraspeo su garganta para responder.

-Un niño, quiero que sea un niño -Juvia sonrió y siguió hablando con la mujer.

-Juvia Loxar puede seguir.

-Es el turno de Juvia, hasta luego y muchas gracias por sus consejos. Juvia tomo de una mano a Gray para que la acompañara.

-¿Es necesario que entre?

-Si quiere su celular -el joven rodo sus ojos y entró con ella, sus ojos grises recorrieron todo el lugar.

-Hola papas ¿Como están?

-Hola, muy bien gracias -Juvia codeo a Gray para que respondiera también -bien.

-¿Es tu primera cita de control no es así?

-Sí señora.

-Bien será un tanto larga, te haré unas cuantas pruebas, para saber si todo está bien. Empezaremos con unas cuantas preguntas de rutina.

-¿En tu familia hay miembros que hayan tenido enfermedades?

-No que Juvia sepa.

-¿Bebes, fumas, tomas algún tipo de droga alucinógena o medicamento?

-No, Juvia solo bebió alcohol el día que concibió a su bebe. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-El síndrome de alcoholismo fetal solo afectara a tu bebe si bebés en exceso y si me dices que no bebés no hay nada de qué preocuparte. Con todos los exámenes que te realizare estaremos más seguros pero tranquilizarte no debes de preocuparte por eso.

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad?

-No, no señora.

-Bien.

-Tu papá, ¿Tu familia o tu han tenido una enfermedad o una condición grave de salud? -No le gustaba que le llamaran papá.

-Mi padre ha sufrido dos infartos y yo estuve en coma durante cuatro meses por un accidente de auto, después de eso tuve dificultades para hablar y caminar -la doctora asintió y siguió tecleando en su computadora.

-¿Se han hecho la prueba de VIH? -Juvia vio a Gray un tanto asustada y este negó dándole confianza.

-No tenemos VIH -contestó el oji gris por ella.

-Te realizaremos una prueba de rutina ¿está bien mamá?

-Todo lo que sea necesario.

-Bien ahora seguiremos con los exámenes de rutina y veremos cómo está el pequeño, ve al baño y ponte esta bata.

-Sí -Juvia salió muy rápido con su bata, estaba muy emocionada y dejo que la doctora le tomará el peso y la tensión. Gray se incómodo un poco mientras la doctora la revisaba en esa parte y tomaba algunas muestras, se sentó al lado de ella por sus órdenes.

-Vamos a ver a su bebe -la doctora comenzó con el procedimiento y Gray se centró en la pantalla, trataba de identificar la forma en la mancha negra entonces después de unos segundos lo vio.

-Está es la columna, su carita, sus brazos y miren está un poco tímido papás, no quiere dejarnos ver su sexo -Juvia estaba terriblemente emocionada, por fin podía verlo, no podía ni hablar y sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla. Nunca en toda su vida había visto algo tan hermoso, algo que cautivara su atención con tan solo verlo.

-¿Qué es ese sonido? -Gray un tanto preocupado preguntó al escuchar un sonido que de un momento a otro hizo aparición y que era demasiado rápido.

-Es el corazón de tu bebe.

-¿Pero no está latiendo muy rápido?

-No te asustes, tu hijo se está desarrollando y por eso su corazón bombea rápidamente. Es normal la velocidad del latido, luego será un latido normal tal y como lo conoces. -Se tensaba al escuchar "tu hijo" pero en esos momentos lo soportaría, todo lo hacía por su nuevo celular o eso era lo que él quería creer.

-¿Es...es su corazón? -Juvia preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos y la doctora le asintió.

-Perdone a Juvia se puso algo sentimental -Gray la vio llorar y mordió su labio, no entendía que era lo que estaba sintiendo dentro, esas sensaciones nunca las había sentido.

-Es normal, hay madres que lloraban en segundo embarazo, tercer hasta el cuarto. El bebe luce muy bien, se ve sano y sin ninguna anomalía -Juvia sintió un fresquito y la doctora acarició la barriguita de Juvia para que se moviera pero el bebe no cambiaba de posición -¡No quiere dejarnos ver! -Juvia sonrió.

-No importa, tal vez la próxima vez entre más en confianza y nos deje ver -La peli azul habló y la doctora asintió.

-Bien mamá, límpiate -Juvia paso las toallitas suavemente por su barriguita para limpiarse y dejo que la asistente que acababa de entrar tomara las muestras de sangre que necesitaban, le dio la prueba de orina y finalmente ya con su ropa escuchó las últimas indicaciones.

-Nos vamos a ver muchas veces durante el embarazo y seré yo la que te ayude con el parto, estas baja de peso mamá -Juvia y Gray miraron al piso, ya sabían porque a la peli azul le faltaban algunos kilos. -Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, esto es lo que debes comer -le paso una lista con una dieta -y ya sabes no debes tomar, ni fumar, ni deben fumar cerca de ti, ya pasó el riesgo de un aborto espontáneo pero no puedes dejar de estar pendiente, evita enojarte demasiado y es normal que te sientas deprimida pero si ya es mucha depresión házmelo saber enseguida, también te recomiendo hacer ejercicio, hacer yoga, caminar y como veo que tu embarazo esta bajó condiciones normales puedes tener sexo con tu pareja -La chica se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras y Gray abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Puedo tener sexo con Juvia sin lastimar al bebe?

-Claro, sólo traten de adquirir las posiciones en las que no le hagan daño.

-¿Y puedo venirme dentro de ella? -Juvia paso saliva y el color en su rostro aumentó hasta su frente.

-El bebe está protegido...-Ni lo pienses, Gray -dijo Juvia totalmente avergonzada. Gray en ese mismo instante se enojó demasiado con la peli azul.

-Ni que me fuera a acostar contigo, engordas a cada segundo no me produces ningún tipo de deseo -Juvia respiró hondo y se dirigió a la doctora -¿Algo más doctora?

-Esta es la fecha de tu próximo control y si hay algo anormal con tus pruebas te llamare enseguida.

-Gracias, hasta luego. -Juvia se levantó rápidamente y dejo a Gray atrás. El joven se dio cuenta que Juvia estaba actuando raro y paso saliva.

-Perdón por lo que acabo de pasar doctora pero ella me saca de quicio.

-Está embarazada entiéndela y por favor no la hagas enojar puede ser peligroso para el bebe hasta en las peores circunstancias ella puede perder la vida -Gray mordió su labio preocupado, definitivamente no debió haber dicho esas palabras ni siquiera eso era lo que sentía pero hirió su orgullo de macho y su instinto animal le hizo insultarla.

-Le prometo que trataré.

-Bien, esta es una copia de la ecografía -Gray la recibió mientras salía del consultorio, busco a Juvia con la mirada y la vio de pie al lado del ascensor.

-Juvia yo quería...- ¡Dele las llaves del auto! -Juvia estiro la mano interrumpiéndolo totalmente enojada. -¿De qué hablas?

-Se irá caminando.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Son más de diez kilómetros!

-¡Dele las llaves del auto a Juvia! -Le regalo una mirada de odio, de total enojó y él se negó de nuevo. Juvia como no obtuvo respuesta saco su celular desbloqueándolo y busco el número de Silver.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? -Gray trato de quitarle el teléfono sin éxito alguno y para evitar que hablara con su padre le paso las llaves del auto.

-Dame dinero, no puedo caminar todo eso.

-Tome -Juvia le tiró todas sus tarjetas y se subió en el ascensor -Juvia desbloqueó una de sus tarjetas -cerró las puertas y antes de eso vio a un Gray muy confundido y enojado, la chica manejo hasta la casa no sin antes bajarse y comprarle el celular a Gray que le había prometido.

Gray bajó por las escaleras, todos los presentes habían visto la escena y no aguantaba los ojos de todos ellos encima de él. Respiró profundo, entendió que él había sido el que había causado eso, todo por no tener la boca cerrada y calmarse.

A las horas de la noche Gray llegó al apartamento, mojado, sudado y realmente cansado, al final no pudo seguir caminando y le pidió a un auto un aventón, estaba muy enojado y quería matar a Juvia con sus propias manos, la busco y no tardo en encontrarla, estaba en la cocina de espaldas sirviendo la comida.

-¿Estas feliz? ¡Mira como estoy! ¡Tonta! -Juvia sirvió, se volteó ignorándolo y cuando lo hizo Gray pudo ver que tenía sus ojos rojos de haber llorado, se sintió como el peor hombre de todo el universo, la peli azul llevo el plato a la mesa y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¡Espera, Juvia! Era mentira lo que dije, no estás gorda y cada día estas más hermosa, tus pechos están más grandes y tu cadera y trasero también lo están.

-¡No trate de arreglar lo que dijo! ¡Usted ya le dijo a Juvia lo que pensaba!

-Créeme Juvia, ya deja de pensar en esas cosas. Estas hermosa.

-Como si Juvia fuera a creerle.

-Deja de ser tan terca -Gray se acercó a ella con su ropa totalmente empapada, si no se cambiaba de ropa pronto iba a agarrar un resfriado.

-¡Aléjese de Juvia! -la chica forcejeo para que la dejara de abrazar, había mojado su ropa también y no quería que estuviera cerca de ella, no en ese momento.

-No te dejaré hasta que lo creas.

-Está mojando a Juvia, suéltela.

-No me importa -La joven dejo de forcejear después de unos segundos y dejo que Gray la abrazara.

-Se le enfriará la comida -dijo después de sentirse incómoda con la cercanía del joven, Gray la miro y busco su perdón en esos ojos azules.

-No quería decirte eso ¿me perdonas? -antes de que la joven respondiera sonó el timbre, Juvia le dijo que ella abriría y que él fuera a comer. Cuando Juvia abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa, era una mujer muy hermosa con nada debajo, sólo la cubría un abrigo.

-¿Que quiere?

-¿Dónde está Gray? Vengo a darle su noche buena adelantada.

-Gray no la va a atender, ¡lárguese!

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué te crees?

-Juvia es la mujer que le dará un hijo a Gray y no permitirá que zorras vengan a profanar su apartamento, así que puede irse -Juvia le cerró la puerta en la cara y respiró más fuerte, estaba demasiado exaltada.

-¿Que acabas de hacer? ¡Era Nano! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-¡Vaya! ¡Váyase con esa puta! ¡Ella no está gorda como Juvia! -la joven abrió la puerta y en todo el edificio perfectamente se pudieron escuchar los gritos de la peli azul, el instinto de auto conservación de Gray le gritó que debía quedarse en su lugar, trato de calmarse y vio una cajita que se suponía que era su celular. Perdió el poquito auto control que le quedaba al ver la referencia del celular.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?

-¿Disculpe? ¿De qué habla?

-Primero la tarjeta, luego me haces caminar toda la tarde, evitas que las mujeres hablen conmigo y me das una panela de celular. ¡Te quitaré esa risita que tienes en la cara!

-¿Cuál? ¿De qué habla? -Gray botó el celular al piso con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que volara la tapa y la batería y el fuerte estruendo hizo flaquear a Juvia, apretó sus dientes para no llorar y trato de ser fuerte.

-La sonrisita que se te hace cuando crees que tienes control sobre mí, pero vamos a ver si tienes esa misma risita estúpida cuando te quite a ese mocoso y lo lleve a un internado donde nunca lo puedas ver -La peli azul al escuchar esas palabras rompió en llanto y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, le asustaba que le quitaran a su bebe y sabía perfectamente que con el dinero que tenía Gray se lo darían a él.

-Las lágrimas de cocodrilo no funcionan en mi.

-Juvia se quiere ir, ella ya no quiere estar más acá.

-¡Por mi mejor! ¡Ahí está la puerta! -Juvia subió y en menos de cinco minutos bajó con su pequeña maleta y con su carita llena de lágrimas, Gray se sorprendió pensó que solo estaba actuando y quería que el cayera rendido a sus pies.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? -le preguntó sarcásticamente pues sabía que no tenía donde ir.

-Juvia irá donde Rogue, es primo de Gajeel-kun debe saber su número -Algo paso por la mente de Gray "Su novio Rogue" levemente recordó lo que Lucy había dicho pero se dio cuenta en seguida que Juvia iría donde su ex novio. La peli azul giró la perilla y salió del apartamento del oji gris.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras, drama, drama everywhere pero bueeeeno Gray es un pendejo, vamos a ver si con Rogue se le quita lo pendejo. ¿Qué quieren que sea el bebe? y no me digan que humano. Espero que el próximo año sea un año lleno de exitos, amor, paz y prosperidad, los quiero muchísimo y que pasen un excelente año nuevo. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews: <strong>

**Jbadillodavila:** Hola poco a poco Gray se va a dar cuenta de que lo que tiene a su lado por el momento es un idiota, te mandó un beso y abrazo psicológico con un gracias por tu review.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Holis, bueno si ese capítulo te hizo vomitar arco iris creo que este te va a dar ganas profundas de matar a Gray. Sip tienes razón lo continuare pero estoy pensando bien el próximo cap te mandó un abrazo psicológico y un beso.

**Chachos: **Jajaja tienes razón lo de la espuma fue lo mejor, pero ya sabes pues Loke era un depravado entonces decidí que mejor sería Lyon que es más cercano a Gray y todas estás pendejadas, bueno Silver actuará con la severa pendejada que Gray acabo de hacer. Fue un cap dramático con algo de lindura, te mando un beso gigante y un abrazo psicológico, ya sabes siempre te hago spoilers.

**Dobe pandita: **Holis, ya me mejore, me quitaron los puntos y bueno tengo que esperar que se cierren en totalidad los huecos, gracias por tus ánimos :3 esos nenitos son amantes del gruvia, creo que con lo que acabo de pasar en el capitulo tendrás más ganas de pegarle una patada en el trasero al oxigenado de Gray, gracias por tu hermosho review, te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Oni no Ao:** Jajaja creo que yo seré la que tenga que pagar tu funeral de todas las veces que has muerto, esas eran las dos cosas tiernas de las que te había hablado el orfanato y la espuma pero bueno ahora el desastre viviente como lo llamas la cago con Juvia y feo pero waaa algo tendrá que hacer para recuperarla bueno si no llega donde Rogue primero. Te mando un abrazo y un ahorita hablamos con un amo tus testamentos.

**Taty Hyuuga: **Para mí es un placer responder tus reviews, sabes que me encantan todas tus opiniones y palabras de ánimo, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero bueno ya estoy curada y no me duele nada y le hice mucho caso a mi mamita. Gray se dará cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde o tal vez no, solo está confundido y es un mega idiota pero veremos si cambia con el tiempo y Yaaaaayyy que Lucy sufra por lo que le hizo a Juvia y al bebe. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico :3

**CardcaptorUchiha: **Hola! Ame tu expresión "Silver es como un hada madrina de Juvia" es cierto es su hada madrina o buenoes su protector y buena onda, amaria tener un suegro así, gracias por leer mi fic y mandarme un hermosho review te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Lala. tempestad:** Hola! Ame a Gray ceniciento y príncipe es tan asdasda, lástima que sea tan pendejo, los niños son muy tiernos y son amantes del Gruvia, verás lo que pasa entre Juvia y Rogue muy pronto y bueno el resto ya lo viste en este cap. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso.

**Noriko Ishida:** Hola! bueno enserio me encanta que te haya gustado y sip se puso celoso con Lyon no imaginas cuanto lo hará con Rogue pero se lo tiene merecido por pendejo y por decirle cosas feas a Juvia sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en ella, ni en el bebito. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicologico. bye!

**Zeichi: **Yo también amo a Gray de ceniciento, es tan lindo y que sufra lo que sufrimos nosotros cuando nos ponen a hacer oficio, amo demasiado a Silver, es tan hermoso y tierno y trata de enmendar las cosas con Gray pero el definitivamente no quiere. Te mando un abrazo psicologico y un beso. Bye!

**Anonimous:** Hola, awww me da mucha ternura cuando dices eso, ojala te haga el día ahorita, Si definitivamente Gray es un pinche sensualote pero sigue siendo un maldito animal, poco a poco entenderá. Juvia es demasiado tierna mucho para Gray no se lo merece. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso grandote.

**Lyma Vastia: **Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras y de verdad me encanta que te encante. Silver es el mejor aunque tuvo sus errores en el pasado, Gray hermoso ceniciento que es un pendejo y Juvia siempre le tocan las cosas malas. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Bye!

**Viry3fick**: Jajajaja tienes razón Minerva sed veía como una perra callejera toda mojada, Gray empezó a sentir celos y waaaa me encanta que hayas gritado como fangirl loca pero bueno en este cap creo que gritaras pero con ganas de matar a Gray, él muy idiota arruina cualquier hermoso espuma fue genial y el orfanato fue lo mejor pues se besaron los dos, Lucy bueno será cuestión de tiempo para ver qué pasa con ella y Juvia. Y buajajaja Gajeel lo matará. No importa sabes que me encantan tus testamentos soy de las que pienso que entre más mejor por eso hago súper mega largos los capítulos. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye!

**Me voy a comprar las uvas y cuando llegue quiero ver sus hermosos reviews. Los amo bye!**


	5. Castigo para Juvia y ¿Papá Noel?

**Hola hermosuras, en este capítulo aparece alguien que se que les va a gustar, sin más disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Gray reaccionó y rápidamente tomo las partes de su celular uniéndolas como pudo y antes de salir de su apartamento cogió las llaves del carro y de su hogar. No iba a permitir por nada del mundo que ella se fuera y menos que fuera a ver a su ex-novio, si lo hacia todo estaría perdido porque Juvia jamás volvería a su apartamento y eso solo significaba una cosa. <em>"Te quitaré el apartamento, el auto y todos tus bienes, tendrás que volver a vivir conmigo Gray"<em> escuchó claramente la voz de Silver en su mente y respiró profundo solo tenía que traerla de vuelta. Abrió la puerta y escuchó una voz que le provocaba unas enormes ganas de vomitar proveniente del corredor.

-Cálmate, no puedes manejar así.

-¡Juvia ya no quiere nada con ustedes! ¡Déjela en paz!

-¡Lárgate Lyon! ¡Es un problema entre Juvia y yo y no tienes por qué meterte!

-¿Crees que es la forma de tratar a una mujer embarazada? ¡Escuche sus gritos desde el ascensor!

-Solo discutimos, ven Juvia necesito aclarar las cosas.

-Juvia no permitirá que usted le quite a su bebe ¿Entendió? Se irá donde nadie pueda encontrarla.

-No te quitaré a tu bebe, sólo lo dije porque estaba enojado.

-Juvia no confía en usted.

-Solo venía a traerle un regalo al bebe de Juvia pero no pude llegar en mejor momento -El ascensor se abrió y la peli azul entró con su maleta y rápidamente oprimió el botón para que se cerrarán las puertas, Lyon con una maniobra pudo entrar pero a Gray se le cerraron las puertas en la cara. Desesperado bajó por las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Marcó en el pequeño celular el número de Natsu y lo llamó mientras bajaba.

-¡Natsu! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué ocurre Gray?

-Juvia se va a ir de mi casa, ayúdame, no puedo permitir que se vaya.

-Cálmate Gray ¿Dónde estás?

-Bajando las escaleras. Alístate Natsu, te volveré a llamar para decirte donde estoy.

En el ascensor la chica trataba de no seguir llorando y de calmarse.

-Te llevaré, no soy tu enemigo, dame las llaves del auto.

-Juvia no quiere hablar con Gray, sólo quiere irse.

-No te preocupes nos iremos muy rápido, te llevaré a donde quieras ir.

-¿Sabe dónde queda la casa de los Cheney?

-No pero puedes guiarme a ese lugar, dame las llaves del auto. -Juvia obedeció y le paso las llaves a Lyon, salieron del ascensor y se subieron al auto, Gray maldijo haber comprado un apartamento en un piso tan alto, le faltaba el aire y aún le quedaban muchos pisos por bajar, cuando por fin llegó al parqueadero el auto de su padre ya no estaba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -Desesperado llevó las manos a su cabello y una esperanza vino a él, llamó a Natsu de nuevo y le preguntó la dirección de la casa de su dichoso ex-noviecito.

Juvia no le decía nada a Lyon, sólo miraba por la ventana y ya estaba más calmada.

-Toma límpiate -le paso su pañuelo y Juvia se limpió las lágrimas, se sonó y luego se lo paso a Lyon.

-Tranquila puedes quedártelo -Juvia pegó una pequeña risita y respiró profundo.

-¿Estas asustada? -Juvia lo miro asombrada, asustada no era la palabra estaba muy nerviosa, estaba aterrada por volver a ver a Rogue.

-Juvia no quería volver a ver a su ex-novio, pero es la única salida que le queda.

-Yo te acompaño, no tienes por qué sentir miedo.

-Tiene razón, Juvia solo le pregunta algo y ya. Gracias Lyon-san.

-¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña?

-No, no se dejó ver en la ecografía -Juvia llevo las manos a su barriguita y se acarició suavemente.

-Creo que es una niña y será igual de hermosa a ti -Juvia se sonrojó por las palabras del albino.

-¿Usted cree? -el chico movió su cabeza afirmando -¿Sabe? Juvia ha decidido saber el sexo del bebe solo hasta que nazca, así será una sorpresa.

-Me parece una excelente idea, por el momento podrás comprar cosas neutras y luego cuando nazca ya podrás comprar cosas rosas o azules. Esto es para tu bebe -el joven le paso la bolsita de regalo que traía en las piernas.

-No era necesario que hiciera esto.

-Es un regalo para él, es para mi ¿sobrino de segunda línea? ¿Tercera? Ay no sé, pero es parte de mi familia.

-Gracias -la chica destapo el regalo y vio un osito de peluche y un conjuntico blanco.

-Ya que no sabemos el sexo del bebe, el blanco le debe quedar bien -el albino sonrió mientras hablaba.

-Es cierto, de nuevo muchas gracias Lyon-san, voltee a la izquierda y coja esa avenida -el chico suspiró al entrar por esa calle y al mirar vio un semáforo en específico volteando la mirada de nuevo a su lugar en menos de tres segundos. -_No estarás solo, yo estoy contigo, tía Mika te cuida_ -un leve recuerdo paso por su mente y trato de sacarlo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-La mansión está a algunas calles, ya casi llegan -la chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos mostrando síntomas de nerviosismo. Lyon se detuvo en frente de la enorme casa y vio a la chica.

-Tranquila ve cuando te sientas lista -la chica asintió e hizo inteligencia viendo detenidamente la mansión pendiente de cualquier mínimo movimiento. Espero más de cinco minutos adentro del auto sin decir ni una sola palabra y Lyon sólo veía por el espejo esperando a Gray. Sabía que era muy terco para dejarla ir pero sabía también que se había ido por otro camino retrasando su llegada.

-Juvia ya está lista. -la chica bajó del auto y se acercó a la puerta, el ruido de un auto llamo su atención y al voltear vio el convertible de Gray, se apresuró a timbrar mientras el bajaba. Se demoraron en abrir lo suficiente para que el llegará hasta ella.

-No dejaré que hables con él, vámonos Juvia. -Gray tomo de la mano a la chica de ojos azules.

-¡Suelte a Juvia! -forcejeó un poco pero cuando abrieron la puerta su mano apretó la de Gray, estar con alguien en ese momento le daba seguridad, sentía que no estaba sola como había estado en esos meses.

-¡Juvia! -la mujer que abrió era la chica del servicio, una jovencita muy hermosa de cabello plateado y grandes pechos, gritó de la sorpresa y derramó algunas lágrimas de la emoción.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado Yukino? -Juvia y ella jamás se habían llevado bien por eso le sorprendía la reacción de la joven.

-Bien, Juvia. No sabes todo lo que hemos escuchado de ti, inventaron que estabas embarazada, Rogue enserio está muy preocupado por ti.

-No es mentira -Con su mano libre Juvia bajo la cremallera de su chaqueta y le mostró el pequeño bulto en su vientre. La chica se sorprendió y deslizo su mirada por la unión en sus manos hasta el rostro de Gray -Juvia solo quiere el teléfono de Gajeel-kun ¿se lo podría pedir a Rogue?

-Rogue no está, si quieres pasa y lo esperas.

-¿Está Sting?

-Sí, ¡STIIIINNNGG! -Gritó la chica a lo que Juvia respondió soltándose de la mano de Gray y callando a la chica con su mano.

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo llames! ¿Tú no lo tienes? O ¿El de Metallicana-sama?

-Ammm creo que lo tengo en una libreta, espérame Juvia. -La chica entró a la casa y Juvia escuchó una voz. -¿Qué quieres Yuki? -la peli azul vio una cabeza rubia asomándose por la escalera y se asustó.

-¿Ju-Juvia? ¡Ven espera! -sin pensarlo la chica en un movimiento rápido le saco las llaves del abrigo a Lyon que se encontraba a su lado y salió corriendo al auto de Silver, se subió y arrancó sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera llegar a ella.

-Maneja Lyon, no la pierdas -Gray le lanzó las llaves a Lyon y se fueron en el auto del peli negro. Juvia estaba manejando muy rápido, sólo quería huir, pensaba que Sting la estaba siguiendo y estaba demasiado asustada, avanzó algunas calles y tomo el camino por dónde venían, Lyon se dio cuenta que Gray estaba respirando muy fuerte. Sabía que era lo que lo causaba.

-Cálmate, solo se asustó, va a estar bien, nada va a pasar, esta es sólo una calle. Lyon espichó más el acelerador para alcanzarla mientras Gray tenía los puños cerrados y los apretaba con gran fuerza, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y tenía los ojos puestos en el auto de Silver. En un segundo vio cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, ella siguió derecho sin notar la luz roja y un auto se dirigía a ella, la peli azul como un reflejo hizo una maniobra y se puso a salvo sin que el carro recibiera un solo rasguño. Se orilló y detuvo el auto mientras Lyon respiraba aliviado.

-Ya se detuvo, Gray -llevo sus ojos a su primo y vio que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro y que estaba viendo a un punto fijo.

-¿Gray me estas escuchando? -No hubo respuesta y el chico mantenía una respiración irregular.

-¡Mierda Gray! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Tranquilo! -Lyon lo zarandeo pero nada paso, el semáforo cambio a verde y rápidamente Lyon se parqueo al frente del auto de Silver.

-¡Gray! -Grito más asustado al ver que no había mejoría en el chico. Lyon se bajó del auto y se fue al auto de Silver, abrió la puerta y bajó a Juvia llevándola a él.

-Mírala, ambos están bien Gray. ¡Gray! -Juvia lo miro fijamente, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Te vio casi estrellándose en la calle donde murió mi tía Mika ¿Cómo querías que reaccionará? -Juvia se mordió los labios y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Tranquila no es tu culpa, esto ya le había pasado -Lyon mintió, trato de calmarla ahora lo que menos quería era a una embarazada chillona ya le bastaba con que Gray no reaccionará, Juvia dio la vuelta corriendo y abrió la puerta para poder tocar a Gray.

-Es Juvia, está bien Gray. Mírala -Gray no reaccionaba a su voz, Juvia le tomo la cara y luego lo abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien solo respira profundamente. Respira como Juvia lo hace. -La peli azul le siguió hablando entre sollozos pero Gray no estaba, no la escuchaba y su respiración era lo que más le preocupaba, la joven sintió una vibración y vio el pequeño celular en las manos de Gray, se lo quitó y vio un número desconocido que lo llamaba.

-¡Juvia tiene la culpa! -dijo ahogándose con sus lágrimas.

-¡Cálmate! Ahora lo que menos necesitamos es que tú y tu bebe se enfermen, a tres cuadras hay un hospital, yo lo llevare y tu maneja despacio. Llama a su amigo Natsu y a Silver ¿Entendiste? ¡Ah! Y díselo a Silver con delicadeza, su corazón no es muy fuerte -Juvia asintió y se apartó para que Lyon pudiera llevarse a Gray. Se subió en el auto y llamó al número desconocido que le había marcado al celular del Fullbuster.

-¿Ya pudiste encontrarla? ¿Dónde estás Gray? -la chica reconoció la voz de Natsu.

-Hola, no es Gray es Juvia.

-¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué le paso a Gray?

-Pues...es que Juvia venía manejando, casi se choca con otro auto y el quedo como en shock.

-¿A dónde lo llevaron?

-Juvia no sabe cómo se llama el hospital pero es a tres cuadras de donde su madre murió.

-Ya voy para allá y Juvia tranquilízate Gray va a estar bien, si sigues así le puedes hacer daño a tu bebe.

-Juvia trata pero está muy asustada por él, es que Juvia le hablaba y es como si ella no estuviera ahí.

-En el hospital lo arreglan no te preocupes, ya voy saliendo.

-¿Natsu-san?

-¿Dime Juvia?

-¿Le podría decir a Silver-sama? Es que Juvia está muy alterada y Lyon-san le dijo que él tenía un corazón frágil.

-No te preocupes yo le digo, nos vemos en el hospital Juvia.

-Muchas gracias Natsu-san. -Juvia manejo cuidadosamente hasta llegar al hospital, en la sala de urgencias busco a Lyon y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle por Gray.

-Gray está bien puedes estar tranquila -Lyon no sabía que pasaba con su primo, el peli negro se desmayó antes de llegar a urgencias pero entre más esperanzas le diera más se calmaría.

-Enfermera -El muchacho llamo a una hermosa jovencita -Ella es la novia del joven que acabo de entrar, está embarazada y está muy alterada -Se deshizo de Juvia y se quedó esperando alguna noticia de su primo.

En menos de cinco minutos llego Silver y luego se le unió Natsu, Lyon les contó todo lo que había pasado y esperaron un rato.

.

.

.

Juvia salió minutos después, nada malo le había pasado a ella ni al bebe y apenas vio a Silver salió corriendo y lo abrazó llorando como una niña indefensa.

-¡Juvia tiene la culpa! ¡Juvia es una irresponsable! ¡Casi destroza su auto y Gray... -Ya no llores más princesita, lo importante es que tú y mi nieto están bien, el auto es lo menos importante.

-¿Cómo esta Gray?

-Lo que nos dijo el médico fue que eso era algo relativamente normal en alguien que había sufrido un trauma y que al vivir algo similar sus pensamientos le trajeron de nuevo ese momento. Acumuló mucho estrés y miedo, empezó a hiperventilar y se desmayó pero ya está consciente y Natsu está adentro hablando con él.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Juvia se sentó y le dijo todo lo que había sucedido ese día empezando por el dichoso video juego.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Odio los hospitales! ¡Me quiero largar de acá!

-Están esperando los resultados de los últimos exámenes y te dejarán salir cuando los tengan.

-¡Mierda, estoy bien! ¿Por qué mierdas no lo entienden?...¿Cómo esta Juvia? ¿Cómo está el bebe? -Estaba realmente preocupado por ellos, aunque ya le había preguntado a todos los enfermeros y doctores por ellos su mejor amigo nunca le mentiría.

-Estaba un poco alterada, me dijo que te hablaba y no le respondías, estaba muy asustada y se sentía culpable por lo que te pasó. La entraron para revisarla y según lo que nos dijeron los doctores están bien.

-La verdad solo recuerdo que ese auto choco con ella, no recuerdo haber escuchado su voz.

-Gray el auto ni siquiera la toco, los doctores nos recomendaron que vieras un psicológico.

-¡No estoy loco!

-¡Yo tampoco lo estaba! Sabes que eso me ayudo a superar lo de mi madre y a aprender a querer a Happy.

-No quiero, me niego.

-También te ayudará a controlar tu ira y tus palabras. Imagino que Juvia no estaba en ese auto porque los dos estuvieran de maravilla.

-Lo pensaré pero no te prometo nada, solo quiero que ella se largue de una vez por todas. Natsu ¿Al fin que paso contigo y Lucy?

-No quiero enredarte con mis problemas ahora -el chico miro al suelo, Gray noto enseguida que algo pasaba con él.

-Mañana habláremos entonces, sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes contarme -El peli rosado sonrió y el doctor llegó dándole alta al joven de ojos grises.

-¡Ya era hora maldita sea! -Acompañado por Natsu salió y la vio sentada al lado de su padre, sus ojos se encontraban rojos de llorar como si en realidad hubiera muerto. Juvia notó la presencia de Gray y lo vio pero enseguida bajo la mirada, se levantaron todos y lo abrazaron, cogiendo un turno uno por uno -Ya dejen la meloseria, nada paso y no quiero que nadie vuelva a hablar del tema. -La peli azul se sentía muy incómoda pero se alivió porque estaba bien. No se le acercó, no quería que la rechazará.

-Esta noche dormirán en mi casa y mañana hablaremos seriamente de lo que haremos -Habló Silver, con voz dura. Ambos afirmaron con su cabeza. Gray fastidiado salió del lugar con Natsu, se despidió de él y se fue en su auto sin siquiera determinar a la peli azul. La chica salió acompañada de Lyon pero el joven dijo que tenía trabajo al siguiente día y por eso tenía que marcharse, tomo un taxi hasta el edificio de Gray y recogió su auto para irse, mientras tanto Juvia subió y condujo siguiendo el auto de Silver. Al llegar quedo maravillada por la enorme casa en donde vivía, definitivamente era más grande que la de su padre. Entró en la mansión y era más lujosa de lo que se veía por fuera, tenía hermosas obras de arte, los muebles más caros y finos que hubiera visto en toda su vida, lujos innecesarios y fotos de ellos por todas partes. Gray estaba sentado en el enorme sillón de la sala pero al ver que ella llegó subió por las escaleras a su habitación.

-¡Siéntete como en casa princesita! -la chica le sonrió a Silver

-¿Juvia puede hacer algo de comer?

-La señora del servicio ya está durmiendo pero la despertare, espérame acá.

-No, no Silver-sama, ella puede hacerlo ¿Usted quiere algo?

-No tranquila, no tengo hambre. Puedes usar cualquier habitación de la casa para dormir.

-Gracias Silver-sama. Puede irse a descansar si lo desea.

-¿Segura que no necesitas nada?

-No tranquilo, vaya a descansar.

-Está bien, buenas noches princesita -Silver le dio un beso en la frente en un acto paternal y se fue a su habitación dejando a la peli azul en la cocina. Hambrienta sirvió sin exagerar de lo que había en las ollas y después de terminar camino por toda los pasillos de la casa observando las fotografías de ellos como una familia. Se veían felices y Gray de niño lucía muy tierno. Subió las escaleras con su maleta por donde había subido el chico, estaba decidida a hablar con él. Busco por el piso de arriba y abrió todas las habitaciones pero no lo encontraba, al llegar a la última del pasillo le dio un escalofrío y tomo todo el aire que pudo. Giró la perilla y vio a Gray con algo en sus manos que escondió debajo de las cobijas al sentirla sin embargo ella no pudo ver que era.

-¿Que no te enseñaron a golpear?

-Perdón, Juvia solo quiere hablar con usted.

-No quiero hablar contigo, ¡Lárgate! -ignorando sus palabras Juvia paso y cerró la puerta para que no los escucharán.

-Juvia solo quería pedirle disculpas por reaccionar de esa manera, pero Sting es peligroso y podía hacerle daño a su bebe, por eso decidió huir.

-¡ah! -dijo totalmente desinteresado y eso le dolió a Juvia aunque a él le daba curiosidad ese maldito, algo le debió haber hecho para que ella reaccionará así pero ahora lo que menos quería era mostrar que ella le preocupaba, sólo quería que se alejara y lo dejará en paz. -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Juvia lamenta haberle hecho recordar lo que paso con su madre... -No sigas hablando, vete, no necesito tu lástima ni debes sentirte culpable por lo que paso.

-No es culpabilidad ni lástima sólo quiere que sepa que Juvia está aquí con usted -El joven bufó y Juvia ignorándolo miro a su alrededor. Vio un sillón y busco unas cobijas en el armario del peli negro.

-¿No entendiste que quiero estar sólo?

-No se preocupe, Juvia no le hablará solo quiere asegurarse de que este bien -El peli negro suspiró dándose por vencido -Están en la puerta de abajo -la chica se dirigió a ese lugar y saco unas cobijas. Alisto "su cama" y abrió la maleta para sacar su pijama y las cosas que necesitaba para alistarse. Se entró al baño de la habitación y Gray saco aliviado lo que tenía debajo de sus cobijas, vio de nuevo la foto a blanco y negro de su bebe y la metió en el cajón con el resto de cosas que le había dado la doctora. Se acomodó más en su cama y se arropó con sus cobijas.

-Buenas noches, no dudé en avisarle a Juvia si necesita algo -La chica salió de baño, el joven asintió y apagó la lámpara quedándose a oscuras. Toda la noche la peli azul trato de acomodarse en el sillón y entendió por lo que había hecho pasar a Gray, durmió muy incómoda, en silencio sin que él la escuchará lloró por todo lo que le pasaba, aunque trataba de no hacerlo se sentía más vulnerable y sola que nunca.

Gray despertó temprano y se bajó de su cama viendo el rastro de unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro de la peli azul que estaba profundamente dormida. Él más que nadie sabía que había sido muy duro con la joven, que ella no tenía la culpa pero Juvia le había traído de vuelta la imagen de su madre y eso le dolía en el alma, solo quería disfrazar su dolor por medio de sus palabras. Se entró a bañar y el ruido de la ducha la despertó, Juvia dio un vistazo por el cuarto del joven y se sorprendió al ver los innumerables posters en las paredes, estaban los mejores jugadores de fútbol del mundo, fotos de él con equipos en los que había jugado y lo que más le llamo la atención fue un letrero que decía "Seré el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo."

-Le dije a Silver que quitará toda esta mierda cuando me fui de la casa. –Su voz sonó dura y fastidiada no quería pelear con él así que entró en el baño para alistarse. Se arregló muy rápido y bajó a encontrarse con Gray. En el comedor en silencio ya estaban Silver y Gray en total silencio.

-Buenos días -dijo la peli azul.

-Te estábamos esperando, siéntate princesa vamos a hablar -La joven obedeció y Silver hizo silencio unos minutos buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Saben que mi corazón no aguantará que lo de ayer se vuelva a repetir.

-Juvia se irá, es lo mejor –Se apresuró en hablar.

-Sí que se vaya lejos así no será una molestia para nadie. -Contesto el oji gris muy feliz creyendo que por fin se podría librar de ella.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? -Silver miro con ternura a Juvia. La joven hizo una pequeña pausa y lo vio -Conseguirá un nuevo trabajo y vivirá sola en donde sea.

-¿Te quedo grande cuidarla por cinco meses Gray? -Conocía muy bien a su hijo, sabía que con esas palabras lo harían enojar.

-¿Que? ¡No me quedo grande! ¡No nos llevamos bien en nada y es un milagro que la casa no haya explotado! ¡En realidad no podemos vivir en la misma casa, no nos entendemos en nada!

-¿Ni siquiera en el sexo? -Juvia se sonrojó por las palabras de Silver, Gray y ella sabían que se llevaban perfectamente en la cama, esa noche ambos disfrutaron hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron por completo. Para ambos solo había sido sexo pero Gray podía considerar esa como una de sus mejores noches, abrió la boca como para decir algo pero nada salió de su boca.

-¿Han hablado si quiera para conocerse sin atacarse? -Los dos callaban sin poder refutarle nada -¡Estoy seguro que solo han estado peleándose como perros y gatos sin escucharse al menos un segundo, sin saber qué es lo que piensa el uno del otro!

-Juvia ya sabe que es lo que significa para él, no hay necesidad de hablar, además Gray siempre está a la defensiva con ella y sin darse cuenta la ataca cuando puede con sus palabras.

-¡Tú te atreviste a cambiar mi vida y tras del hecho te quejas! ¿No tienes vergüenza?

-¿Lo ve Silver-sama? Hablar con él es imposible, solo lo hace cuando está interesado en algo y eso es lo que más enoja a Juvia.

-¿Qué hacemos, entonces? –preguntó Silver fastidiado, parecían dos niños pequeños.

-¡No me va a quedar grande cuidar a una tonta hasta que nazca ese maldito mocoso Silver! Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer si se quiere ir.

-Perfecto, espero que anoche te hayas acostumbrado a dormir de nuevo en tu habitación porque volverás a vivir acá.

-Nunca volveré a vivir acá, menos contigo.

-Entonces puedes hacer lo que hizo Juvia después de que su padre la sacará de su casa, trabajaras y te valdrás por ti mismo.

-No puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hijo.

-Desde que tu madre murió le dices a todos que no soy tu padre y que me odias, te di la libertad de irte porque eso era lo que querías pero me di cuenta que cometí un grave error, no puedes cuidarte solo y no tienes la capacidad de manejar tu propia vida sin cometer abusos contra ti y los demás. Afortunadamente el apartamento está a mi nombre y puedo hacer que vuelvas acá cuando yo quiera.

-Los odio a los dos.

-Eso Juvia lo sabe, ¡Juvia está cansada de esta maldita situación_! ¡Los odio! ¡Eres un tonta! ¡Eres una gorda! ¡Estúpido mocoso!_ –Lo arremedo tratando de conseguir el tono con su vocecita -¿Qué no sabe qué más decir? Ahora que Juvia lo piensa nunca debió haber salido del restaurante y ya que nunca llegaran a un acuerdo se va.

-¡Siéntate Juvia! ¡No creas que te puedes ir después de intentarme matar anoche!

-Juvia ya le pidió disculpas por lo que paso anoche.

-No son suficientes, te quedarás en mi casa hasta que se acabe este maldito trato y tu niño nazca.

-Juvia no lo hará.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Qué No!

-¡Es suficiente, maldita sea! ¡Parecen un par de niñitos peleando por bobadas! ¡Los dos se pedirán perdón ahora por lo que hicieron! –Juvia infló los cachetes mirando hacia otro lado, no quería volverle a pedir perdón.

-Juvia ya le pidió perdón y no acepto sus disculpas.

-Las aceptó. –El joven carraspeó su garganta y habló –perdón por ser tan imbécil contigo.

-Lo mejor para los dos es vivir estos cinco meses juntos, por un lado Gray tendrá sus bienes que serán bien administrados por Juvia y tu tendrás los mejores especialistas de tu parte para que mi nieto nazca bien. ¿Vivirán sin matarse estos mees? –La chica le dio vueltas al asunto, se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado con él y si se iba le iba a arruinar más la vida a Gray lo único que la reconfortaba de todo eso era que su bebe estaría bien si se quedaba y recibía la ayuda de Silver.

-Está bien pero si él la vuelve a tratar como si fuera un perro de la calle se va y manda todo al demonio –ambos asintieron y Gray se sobo las sienes.

-Bien ahora con esto claro, ¿cuál castigo le pondrás a Gray ahora?

-¡Acabo de salir del hospital! –Juvia sonrió –Gray mañana será el santa en el centro comercial y escuchará los deseos de todos los niños.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Y si alguien me ve?

-Tendrás una barba y una enorme barriga, no creo que nadie te reconozca –Silver lo dijo entre risas.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ayer toda la tarde camine por el error que había cometido! ¡Ella ya me castigó!

-Es cierto, pero le falta el castigo por preferir a esa per…-Juvia midió sus palabras, estaba en frente de todo un señor –…a esa señorita de la vida alegre que llego a su casa y hacerle toda una escena a Juvia por sacarla del apartamento.

-Bien, pero tú también te mereces un castigo.

-¿Disculpe? –Juvia creyó haber oído mal.

-Pusiste en peligro tu vida y la del mococito, además casi vuelves mierda el auto de mi padre e inconscientemente me mandaste al hospital. –Juvia instintivamente miro a Silver y él solo levanto sus hombros dándole a entender que Gray tenía razón. La peli azul suspiró y lo miro.

-¿Qué será? –masculló sabiendo que había perdido está vez, se imaginó lo peor, ya se veía con un traje de gnomo o enano cantando y atrayendo a todos los niños en el centro comercial. ¡Qué vergüenza! Juvia cerró los ojos y nerviosa espero la voz del pelinegro para conocer su castigo. -Te...-Tomo aire para poder decirlo -Te prohíbo ver a Rogue -Juvia abrió su boca de la sorpresa. No podía creer que fuera real lo que le decía, Silver también se sorprendió pero se quedo callado para escuchar todo lo que Gray tenía que decirle. -No hablaras con él, no te volverás a acercar a esa casa, te prohíbo pensar en él y nunca lo vuelvas a nombrar, ¡jamás! ¿Entendiste?

-Pe...pero...-Nada de peros y puedes devolverle el monstruo de felpa a ese Imbécil, mi hijo no necesita limosnas -Silver cubrió su boca con su mano para que Gray no lo viera reírse, Gray movió su cabeza negando al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -el mocoso, el mocoso no necesita limosnas menos de ese maldito de Lyon.

-Pero Juvia no puede devolverlo, sería descortés.

-Entonces le sacare todo el relleno.

-No, Gray-sama no lo mate por favor.

-Dámelo y se lo daré a un niño de la calle, entonces.

-El osito esta encima de la maleta de Juvia.

-Me largo entonces, Natsu me dijo que iba a llegar temprano hoy, voy a terminar de alistarme -El peli negro se levantó de la mesa y Juvia respiró hondamente, no sabía porque sentía esa desconocida sensación en su pecho pero estaba extrañamente feliz por la reacción de Gray, no quería confundirse, sabía perfectamente que él no estaba enamorado de ella y ella no sentía nada por él pero fue lindo sentir su posesividad sobre ella.

-Me voy a trabajar linda.

-Gracias por todo Silver-sama, usted es muy bueno.

-Sabes que no es nada.

-Adiós, que tenga un buen día -La joven sonrió y Silver sintió algo en su pecho, esa jovencita le recordaba mucho a Mika, sabía que tenía algo especial y no quería que su hijo la dejara ir, salió en su auto al trabajo, Juvia término de comer y escuchó el timbre de la casa, no hizo caso debía ser Natsu.

-Hola Natsu, hola Happy -ambos saludaron al Fullbuster.

-¡Perdón pero hoy descansaba la nana de Happy y no podía dejarlo solo! -El niño de cabello azul y de no más de seis años venía de la mano de su hermano Dragneel.

-No te preocupes, llamaré a la empleada para que lo cuide mientras hablamos. -Ambos siguieron, Gray y Natsu entraron al estudio y el pequeño se quedo con la empleada de Silver.

-¿Cómo sigues Gray? -preguntó Natsu sentándose en una silla enfrente del escritorio.

-Bien, solo fue un momento debilidad.

-Me alegro que estés mejor.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme Natsu? -El peli rosado miro al piso, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos color jade.

-Termine con Lucy -Gray no supo que decir, nunca pensó que ese día pasaría, era testigo del gran amor que su mejor amigo sentía por esa rubia pero también sabía que ella había abusado mucho de su amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo seguir con esto, no sabes todo lo que he hecho por ella, la he respetado, no he estado con otra mujer, la complazco en todo lo que quiere -la voz de Natsu se estaba quebrando y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir -la acepte con sus errores y aguante todos sus desplantes porque la amo pero ya duele, duele mucho y si ella no cambia creo que nuestra relación no llegará muy lejos, por eso preferí dejarla ir. -El peli rosado cubrió su cara con sus manos para que Gray no lo viera llorar, se sentía aliviado, con él era el único que podía desahogarse.

-¿Sabes Natsu? Si en realidad Lucy te ama, se dará cuenta de lo que perdió y te buscará pero lo importante es que no caigas de nuevo en sus redes, es decir, ella se siente segura de que tú la amas y que harás todo por ella, por eso te trata como se le da la gana pero ahora que te ha perdido hará cualquier cosa por recuperarte, así como lo está haciendo con Juvia.

-¿Crees eso Gray?

-Si lo creo y ya límpiate que odió ver a mi mejor amigo así. Ya tengo bastante con la llorona de Juvia y sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a las personas.

-Tienes razón, sólo que -Suspiró triste -a veces el amor puede ser una mierda.

-Nunca me he enamorado así que no puedo decirte que te entiendo pero bah yo creo que las mujeres son complicadas.

-Hablando de mujeres, ¿Que paso con Juvia ayer?

-Le dije gorda porque se negó a tener sexo conmigo y me hizo caminar toda la tarde -¿Le dijiste gorda y sigues vivo? Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Happy le preguntó a mi padre que si se veía gorda y el dijo que sólo se le veía la barriguita, ella le mandó un pocillo a la cara y estuvimos un buen rato en el hospital. Se ponen sensibles y tremendamente fastidiosas.

-Bueno me mandó al hospital no es diferente a lo que paso con Igneel -Natsu rio divertido y escuchó a su amigo atentamente. -Le pedí perdón pero luego llego Nano para tener una noche conmigo, a ella le faltó cogerla del pelo y arrastrarla, fue divertido ver como la sacaba. ¡Esa perra de Nano tiene un humor del demonio y no le refuto absolutamente nada a Juvia!

-Pues aunque veas tiernita a Juvia tiene su carácter.

-Tienes razón, lo que más odio de ella es que sea tan... No sé cómo decirlo -titubeo y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Tierna? -Lo ayudo su amigo.

-Eso creo. Ella es muy rara y ahora ese maldito de Lyon jodiendola, no me lo soporto.

-Oye, Lyon nos dijo que estaban donde Rogue. ¿Qué mierdas hacia ella allá?

-Después de que peleamos dijo que quería el número de Gajeel y que se lo iba a preguntar a él, afortunadamente ese pendejo no estaba.

-Yo lo tengo, se lo puedo dar. -Ni se te ocurra -Gray lo miro desafiante. -Se see see tranquilo, no se lo daré, ¿Como haces para tener esa maldita suerte? ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si consigue su número? ¡Gray! Gajeel adora a Juvia y creo que te matará cuando te vea.

-No me preocupa, soy bueno peleando.

-Gajeel ha estado más veces en prisión de las que puedes contar con los dedos de las manos, trata de jamás, ¡JAMÁS! cruzarte en el camino de Gajeel -Gray trago duro y le preguntó algo que estaba en su mente desde hace mucho.

-¿El tal Rogue es guapo?

-No soy marica Gray ¿Por qué me preguntas esa mierda?

-¡Solo quiero saber! Vamos, sabemos cuando un hombre es atractivo y eso no nos convierte en gays.

-Cabello largo y negro, ojos rojos, duro y con músculos hasta las orejas, callado y serio. ¿Qué te puedo decir? hace que las niñitas mojen sus pantis.

-¿Es más guapo que yo?

-Pues... -¡Solo contesta maldita sea! -acompaño su frase con un golpe al escritorio.

-Si no tuvieras a veces esa personalidad tan explosiva le ganarías en todo a ese tipo -Respiró profundo, no sabía porque le preocupaba eso pero no dejaba de sentir ese molesto dolor en el pecho que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Por qué te preocupa?

-No me preocupa sólo quiero saber.

-¿Enserio? Ay Gray ella te dará un hijo a ti, creo que llevas una batalla ganada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada -trato de cambiar el tema para que Gray no se enojará, era tan tonto para darse cuenta que estaba celoso -Al menos con su bebe ya tiene una razón de vivir.

-¿Una razón para vivir? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Mierda! -Natsu llevo las manos a su boca, ¿Por qué tenía que hablar?

-No es nada, que ahora con su bebe se le ve más feliz.

-¡Eso no era lo que ibas a decir! ¡No soy estúpido Natsu!

-¡Le prometí a Lucy que no le contaría a nadie lo que me dijo de ella!

-Ya terminaste con ella así que ese juramento no vale, ¡dímelo!

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te diré, ni siquiera a Juvia.

-Te lo juro, ya escúpelo Natsu.

-Juvia intentó suicidarse más de dos veces.

-No es cierto, ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien menos se lastimaría a ella.

-Sabes que no jugaría con una cosa así, no se sí sepas pero su madre fue asesinada por su nana y el mayordomo para robar la mansión. -Sí, ella me contó algo de eso.

-En esa época Gajeel estaba en la correccional y no pudo estar con ella, Juvia tenía como catorce años y en el funeral una mujer se presentó ante ella diciendo que era la amante de su padre y que él nunca había amado a su madre, ni a ella, ese señor en vez de estar con su hija se fue del país con esa mujer después de que enterraran a su madre. Juvia nunca fue buena haciendo amigos y cayó en una fuerte depresión porque se sentía muy sola. Su propio padre se encargó de dañar su corazón y hacerla sufrir, creo que él jamás quiso a Juvia. Bueno total por cosas de la vida la peli azul le dio una copia de llaves de su apartamento a Lucy y cuatro días después ella fue a ver como estaba. Cuando entró la vio con un corte en su muñeca izquierda y un enorme charco de sangre se encontraba en el piso, la llevo al hospital y milagrosamente le salvaron la vida.

-Yo jamás le vi una cicatriz.

-¿Te la comiste toda una noche y no le viste la cicatriz?

-En ese momento no estaba pendiente de su muñeca.

-Y de ponerte el condón.

-Callate tonto, pero ahora que lo mencionas tenía un brazalete de oro.

-El que le dio Gajeel, desde entonces siempre lo usa. La segunda vez que lo intento fue subiéndose a la azotea de su edificio, afortunadamente ese día el conserje estaba limpiando los tanques y evito que se lanzará al vacío. -El joven no podía creer lo que decía, nunca pensó que Juvia hubiera hecho eso.

-La tercera vez fue en las narices de Lucy, se tragó todas las pastillas que tenía en la casa al tiempo y ella la obligó a vomitar, frustrando de nuevo otro intento de suicidio de Juvia.

Lucy le intentó dar ánimos y ella dejo la idea de matarse a un lado porque encontró otra manera de evitar el dolor y la realidad.

-Ella no pudo hacer eso. Es mentira ¿no cierto?

-Era una muchacha que acababa de perder a su madre y que no tenía el amor de su padre y de nadie aunque Lucy estaba con ella no se sentía acompañada. En las drogas encontró su alivio y duro unos cuatro meses drogándose hasta esa noche, creo que jamás olvidaré esa noche.

-¿Qué paso Natsu? ¿Le hicieron algo a ella?

-Estábamos en un bar los tres, Lucy, Juvia y yo, ella lucía desesperada parecía que sus provisiones se habían acabado, sin decirnos nada se levantó y se acercó a un hombre para hablar con él. Gajeel acababa de salir de la cárcel para menores y llegó a ese lugar y vio cuando ella recibía la droga y le daba el dinero a ese hombre. Se acercó corriendo a ella y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte a Juvia que pararon la música y todos se quedaron viendo la escena. Volvió mierda la droga y le dijo que era una cobarde por huir de la realidad y por intentar matarse, Rogue retuvo a Juvia mientras que Gajeel dejaba medio muerto al jibaro que le había vendido droga a su niña. ¿Sabes? Eso era lo que Juvia necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien la reprendiera, necesitaba sentir que alguien la podía parar y que le importaba a alguien. El se comportó como el padre que nunca estuvo con Juvia, el es la persona más importante para ella en el mundo. Esa misma noche conoció a Rogue, Gajeel la mando a rehabilitación días después, la apoyo y la ayudo a salir de eso, la peli azul se ennovió con el primito de Gajeel y después de algunos meses nació la Juvia que conoces ahora -asustándolos a ambos escucharon la perilla girar y vieron a un niño entrar muerto de la risa. Happy cerró sin hacer ruido y se escondió debajo del escritorio, en menos de tres segundos la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver una melena azul.

-Hola Juvia.

-Hola Natsu-san -La chica le sonrió a Natsu y el peli rosado con señas le señalo el lugar donde estaba escondido su hermano.

-¡Juvia te atrapo! -Dijo agachándose pero para su sorpresa Happy había escapado por detrás de la silla de Gray y había salido por la puerta que conducía a otra habitación. Juvia salió corriendo y al pasar al lado del pelinegro sintió su mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡Ten cuidado! -Juvia asintió y al soltarla disimuladamente vio el corte en su muñeca que demostraba que todo lo que le había contado Natsu era verdad, sintió un estrujón en el pecho y la chica salió dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Ves? Lucy jamás se esforzó por caerle bien a Happy y Juvia en menos de dos horas de conocerse ya juega con él y le saca risas.

-Ella tiene un don especial con los niños.

-Pero no tienes que tener un don para caerle bien a Happy, sabes lo risueño y tierno que es, ellos dos se odian y Happy le dice gorda para molestarla.

-Bueno ojalá jamás le diga gorda a Juvia porque en vez de jugar a las escondidas lo mandara al hospital -El peli rosado rio y luego se puso serio.

-Gray lo que trato de decirte es que todos tenemos nuestros demonios dentro, todos cargamos nuestra cruz y no podemos ser tan egoístas de solo centrarnos en nuestro mundo y mandar al demonio a todos sin importarte sus sentimientos porque eso te hace sentir mejor, se que perdiste a tu madre pero Silver estuvo contigo y trato que ambos fueran una familia no como el padre de ella que la dejo a su suerte y jamás la visito en el hospital o la llamo para preguntarle como estaba.

Mi demonio fue aprender a querer a Happy sabiendo que mi madre murió dándolo a luz, ahora tengo un nuevo demonio en mi interior y es Lucy, los problemas nos ahogan a veces pero hay que aprender a superarlos y asesinarlos con nuestras propias manos.

-Ay Natsu, ¿Cómo sabes que decir en el momento adecuado?

-La vida es la encargada de enseñarte a medida que te golpea -Los chicos hablaron un rato más y al salir escucharon voces en la sala de entretenimiento.

-¿Seguro Natsu-san te deja ver este programa?

-Claro que si, ¿sabes? La mejor parte es cuando matan a Krillin y salen volando las pedazos por todas partes.

-No no no no ¡Lo mejor es cuando Goku se convierte en súper Sayayin! -Los dos perfectamente sincronizados hablaron y rieron -Yaaay -gritaron de la emoción y chocaron sus manos en un símbolo de amistad. Ambos llevaron la cuchara a el litro de helado que tenían en las manos y comieron.

-Nos vamos Happy -ambos se sobresaltaron pues no habían sentido la presencia de ellos.

-¡Nooooooooooooo, por favor quedémonos otro ratico!

-Sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos Happy.

-¿Puedo ser amigo de tu bebe cuando nazca Juvia-san?

-Claro que si Happy, Juvia está segura que su hijo y tu serán buenos amigos.

-Yaaay -El niño abrazo a la peli azul y se despidió de ella. -¿Happy te gustan los ositos de peluche? -Gray le preguntó con malicia al peli azul.

-Sí -el peli negro salió corriendo y llego con el osito en sus manos. -Gracias Gray.

-De nada Happy -Los hermanos Dragneel salieron de la mansión y Gray se quedo viendo a Juvia, aunque no quería aceptarlo su padre tenía razón, jamás se había dedicado a pensar en ella, en lo que había sufrido en la vida.

-¿Le pasa algo Gray? -Se sintió incómoda al ver su mirada perdida sobre su cuerpo.

-Nada, que nosotros ya deberíamos volver a casa -la peli azul estuvo de acuerdo y volvieron. La chica se dedico a hacer el almuerzo mientras nuevamente el Fullbuster por ordenes de ella tomaba el papel de ceniciento y limpiaba toda la casa. Se hizo de noche sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y Gray se acostó en la cama con Juvia para ver televisión.

-¡Dame el control! ¿A qué tonto le gustan los programas de zombis?

-A todos.

-Es que enserio no tiene nada de interesante.

-Claro que sí, estos programas lo entrenan para un apocalipsis zombie.

-Juvia que ingenua eres, nada de eso pasaría ni en un millón de años.

-Pues cuando un zombie lo muerda no le venga a pedir ayuda a Juvia porque no se la dará.

-Tú eres la que me pediría refugió y se escondería entre mis brazos.

-Siiiii claro -Se quedaron viendo más de una hora la tele y cuando él la volteo a ver estaba profundamente dormida, le agrado verla tan tranquila, se veía tan hermosa e indefensa que él se encargaría de protegerla de cualquier amenaza en ese momento, Gray apagó el televisor y la arropo antes de salir del cuarto para irse a su sillón a dormir. -¡Espere! ¿A dónde va?

-Voy a dormir Juvia.

-Quédese con ella esta noche por favor -Gray sorprendido se acomodo en la cama y durmieron tranquilamente. Al siguiente día su rutina parecía prácticamente normal con una pequeñísima diferencia... -¡Jo Jo Jo Feliz Navidad! -La vena de su sien saltaba acelerada, ya estaba cansado de escuchar a todos esos niños jugueteando y gritando, se sentaban en su pierna y le pedían cosas creyendo que él era el verdadero santa: video juegos, muñecas, barbies, el ultimo diario, un bolso, un avión, libros, pistolas de agua, mangas, etc... Los mocosos no hacían si no pedir cosas y él lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y asentir a todo lo que le decían los niños si quería que Juvia no se enojará con él y que le pusiera un castigo mucho peor. Se arrepintió por no haberla castigado vistiéndola de enano y que sufriera lo que él estaba sufriendo, Juvia estaba comprando cosas en el centro comercial y de vez en cuanto verificaba que él estuviera haciendo su trabajo correctamente. Natsu ya se había burlado de él y lo había jodido más que esos pequeños niños, después de rezarle a todos los dioses y de morir varias veces por el aburrimiento, la hora de su trabajo había terminado y era libre al fin.

-¡Vamos Gray! Juvia te invita un café, hiciste un gran trabajo.

-¡Ven! -le dijo golpeándose en la rodilla, invitándola a que se sentará en su pierna para recibir sus deseos de navidad, la chica negó con la cabeza y el joven insistió, Juvia vio en todas direcciones y al comprobar que no había nadie se acercó y se sentó en su pierna totalmente avergonzada.

-¡Jo jo jo Feliz navidad! ¿Qué quiere para navidad señorita? -la chica se rio tiernamente y miro a Gray con esa enorme barba y la barriga más grande que la de ella.

-Santa, Juvia quiere para navidad que su hijo nazca sano y que no tenga ninguna complicación en su parto. Quiere que su padre pase unas buenas fiestas y que Dios le de la sabiduría para que cambie y que se dé cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho mal. Mmmmm.. quiere que Lucy y Natsu vuelvan a reconciliarse y que ella deje esa actitud estúpida que incomoda a todo el mundo. Quiere que Cana y que su hijo tengan una buena navidad y que en la vida de ella solo hayan cosas buenas. Desea que Silver tenga un corazón fuerte y que él y Gray vuelvan a tener una buena relación de padre e hijo. También quiere que Happy reciba muchos regalos ...-Oe espera, no has pedido nada para ti -Juvia no quiere nada para ella, Juvia solo quiere paz, quiere que Gray sepa que ella no es su enemiga que todo lo que hace es por su bien y todo tiene una razón. Quiere que él sepa que ella es consciente de que arruino su vida -Una lágrima se deslizó por su blanca mejilla y su voz tenía un nudo en la garganta -Que ella sabe que solo es un estorbo hasta para su propio padre, que Silver-sama solo la ayuda por lastima, que todos estarían mejor si ella no existiera y que a ella le duele todo lo que le pasa, quiere que sepa que también tiene sentimientos y que ella no puede hacer ni una sola cosa bien. Perdón -se limpió las mejillas con su abrigo -Juvia debe verse patética -Se levanto para irse pero él la halo y la sentó en su pierna de nuevo abrazándola fuertemente para que no se escapará -Juvia, no quiero que te sientas así, tú no tienes toda la culpa de lo que paso, yo fui el estúpido que olvido ponerse el condón y soy el que te ha tratado como si fueras un animal. Perdóname, te juro que voy a cambiar y que trataré de que los meses que vivas conmigo sean los mejores. No eres un estorbo y mi padre te cogió cariño rápidamente, no te tiene lastima en realidad te aprecia. Yo te trato así y te alejo de mi inconscientemente porque...porque te pareces mucho a mi madre, cuando te ríes, como me hablas, la forma en la que me miras y tu tono de voz al hablar, no me gusta volver a recordarla pero tú me la traes en todo momento. Yo... Gray no supo en qué momento sus labios se juntaron con los de ella en un suave movimiento, ella no se apartó antes siguió el ritmo que le indicaban los labios del Fullbuster con sus mejillas sonrojadas, al separarse su voz débil se presentó -¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Porque sí -Iba a repetir su acción pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre -No saben lo lindos que se ven cuando se entienden -Juvia se levantó rápidamente del regazo de Gray y tosió de la vergüenza.

-¿Quieres una foto con santa? -Juvia asintió y se acerco a Gray abrazándolo de la cintura, él la abrazó de los hombros y sonrieron ante la cámara de celular de Silver.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras, bueno espero que les haya gustado, todos creyeron que Rogue iba a aparecer pero waa maybe en el siguiente cap hará su entrada triunfal y si Gray se murió de los celos sin siquiera conocerlo ya se imaginaran que hará cuando lo conozca. Si quieren pueden darme todos los nombres que se les ocurra para el bebe tanto de niña como de niño tengo pensado hacer algo con los nombres. Bueno les tengo una mala noticia, esta noche viajo a USA y no podre escribir por un buen tiempo, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y siento si hay un algún error lo escribí lo más rápido que pude para no irme sin dejarles capitulo. Espero que me extrañen y leer sus sexys reviews. <strong>

**Contestando brevemente reviews porque no tengo tiempo, ando corriendo alistando maletas:**

**jbadillodavila**: Hola! ¿Tú qué quieres que sea? Tendrás que esperar algunos capítulos para saber final final que será el bebe de Juvia. Gracias por tu lindo review, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Bueno Gray sufrirá pero en algunos capítulos, la pasé genial y espero que tu también la hayas pasado súper y hayas comenzado un magnifico año. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Viry3fick:** Jajajaja si Gray es un tonto con ganas pero bueno quiere arreglar las cosas, yo tmabién soy buena arruinando hermosos momentos así que no lo culpo. Lucy es la reina de las pendejas, es una tonta superficial. No te preocupes Gajeel le dará lo que merece a Gray, solo hay que esperar. Lamento el cortico review, te quiero y te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso con todo el amor del mundo. bye.

**Chachos:** Jajajaja que la viole un violador del bosque pero bueh Nano es una bitch y Juvia la puso en su lugar. Ya se cago de los celos sin siquiera conocerlo y lo hará aún más cuando lo conozca. Te quiero y estaremos hablando cuando tenga wi-fi. Bye.

**Lala. tempestad:** Bueno Juvia tuvo sus problemas cuando su madre murió pero aún así salió adelante, no te preocupes todo pasará Gajeel lo volverá añicos y Gray ya se puso celoso sin siquiera conocer a Rogue imagínate cuando lo haga. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Taty Hyuuga**: No te preocupes Gajeel aparecerá muy pronto y le romperá la madre a Gray. Rogue bueno ya sabrás como es cuando aparezca y el padre de Juvia es el demonio en persona, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Kazuha: **Lo siento pero Gray no puede cambiar de un momento a otro, seguirá cometiendo sus embarradas pero bueno al menos quiere cambiar. Chau.

**Lia:** Me haces sonrojar, para mí es un honor que te agrade mi fic y Gray es un celoso Tsundere y seguirá siendo así hasta que un chico lleno de piercings lo joda y la aparición de un muy sexy chico. Ya sabes escribiendo cosas tiernas puedo ser la más cursi de las cursis :3 pero bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado :3 te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Zeichi:** Gracias, no lo odies solo es un niño rico egocéntrico que jamás ha pensado en nadie más que no sea él, el jovencito tratará de cambiar pero ojala no sea muy tarde cuando aparezca alguien en especial. Te mando un besote y un abrazo. Bye.

**Noriko Ishida:** Waa me haces sonrojar -se pone las manos en las mejillas -gracias la verdad a mí también me encantan tus historias, no apareció Rogue pero bueno ya aparecerá. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Julia Loxar:** Si Gray es un tonto del culo, a él es el único que se le ocurre tratarla de esa manera. Pero bueno está tratando de reivindicarse. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye y gracias por comentar en mi fic.

**Lyma Vastia:** Gray se ha reventado de los celos y ni siquiera conoce a Rogue, gracias por comentar y darme palabras de ánimo, te mando un beso y un abrazo. Bye.

**Anonimous:** Tienes razón Gray es un maldeeeeeto, Juvia es demasiado linda y si es muy paciente y además ama a los niños y a su bebe ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? se se se que Gray sea lindo pero bueno ya veremos. Te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye, te quiero.

**Oni no Ao:** Jajajaja ya sabes que para escribir cosas extremadamente cursis soy muy buena y si siempre defiendes a Gray pero entiende a Juvia son las hormonas y que de un momento a otro que Gray te diga que quiere sexo sabiendo que ha sido un animal para tratarla, naaa no es justo. El sexo se lo tendrá que ganar y luego lemmon salvaje. Te extrañare demonio azul.

**Sicaru-chan:** Jajaja lo sé es una novela de televisa, drama por aquí y drama por allá pero buee por eso le puse genero drama, nunca había escrito tanto drama pero te seguiré matando con tanto drama. Te quiero y espero que te haya gustado el cap te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso bye.

**Anonima:** Actualice lo más rápido posible. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

**SugarScarlet:** Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Me encanta que hayas leido mi fic y que te guste, espero que te encante esta cap y ya lei del tuyo ahora más ratico te comento pero waa Gray es un marica por tratar a Juia así. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Gruvia:** Me condundiste porque yo quería que fuera niño y ahora me das razones la verdad no se que hacer para determinar el sexo del bebe. Bueno te digo que lo pensaré detenidamente y por el momento te mando un besote, ya me voy y no puedo escribir más lo siento, te debo la contestación de los dos reviews. Te quiero bye.

**Chii:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, te quiero y te mando un beso, te prometo que haré sufrir a Gray un rato. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Bye los quiero a todos.**


End file.
